Embrace The Chord
by Dalnim Lee
Summary: Ia tak pernah mempercayai perempuan. perempuan itu racun, sama seperti ibunya yang jahat dan hanya mengejar harta. Baginya cinta tak pernah ada. Cinta hanya untuk pasangan lain, karena dia selalu menutup hatinya. Sampai kemudian ia menemukan seorang perempuan yang membuatnya terpana.Dan satu-satunya yang tidak jatuh hati padanya. -Santhy Agatha- (Haehyuk /Gs)
1. Chapter 1

**Embrace The Chord**

 **::**

 **Pair : Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae**

 **::**

 _ **Santhy Agatha**_

 **::**

 _ **REMAKE**_

 **::**

 **::**

"Kau memang jahat!" Perempuan berambut pirang panjang itu berdiri setengah menggebrak meja, menatap ke arah Donghae yang hanya bersedekap tenang dan dingin. Mata perempuan itu berkaca-kaca, hampir menangis. Sementara itu Donghae malahan melirik tak peduli.

"Aku memang jahat." lelaki itu tersenyum manis, wajahnya tampan tetapi sekarang terlihat penuh kebencian, "Kalau kau sudah puas melampiaskan kemarahanmu, kau boleh pergi." Sebuah tamparan dari jemari lentik berkuku merah berkilauan itupun melayang, mengenai pipi Donghae dengan kerasnya, luapan emosinya akibat perlakukan kejam Donghae kepadanya.

Donghae menerimanya dengan tenang, dia sudah terbiasa. Perempuan-perempuan emosional biasanya akan berusaha menyakiti lawannya ketika dia disakiti, itu memberikan kepuasan, rasa yang sepadan bagi mereka. Mata Donghae berkilat, dan setengah tersenyum kepada perempuan di hadapannya, "Sudah puas?" Perempuan itu tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, air matanya berlelehan di pipinya, tak tertahankan. Kemudian dengan tangis terisak-isak, perempuan itu pergi setengah berlari meninggalkan Donghae.

Donghae mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas, menyadari beberapa mata terarah kepadanya di cafe itu. Yah, orang-orang itu pasti tertarik dengan kejadian dramatis seperti syuting drama di depan mata mereka. Donghae tahu, Jessica pasti marah ketika dia memutuskannya dengan kejam, tetapi Donghae tidak pernah mengira Jessica akan bersikap sedramatis itu, kalau saja Donghae tahu, dia pasti akan memilih tempat yang lebih pribadi untuk melakukannya.

Dengan tenang, Donghae menjentikkan jarinya, memberi isyarat kepada pelayan yang langsung tergopoh-gopoh mendatanginya, "Kopi hitam, jangan pakai gula." gumamnya tenang lalu duduk menunggu. Seperti kebiasaannya, setelah mematahkan hati perempuan, Donghae akan meminum satu cangkir kopi hitam, untuk menghormati momen-nya. Lama kelamaan ini jadi kebiasaan.

Donghae mengernyit. Sepertinya Donghae tidak akan pernah bisa menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan, tanpa dia tergoda untuk menyakiti perempuan itu. Dan pada akhirnya, itulah yang memang selalu dilakukannya. Oh, jangan ditanya, Donghae adalah kekasih yang baik hati dan mem-pesona. Dia akan memperlakukan semua kekasihnya seperti ratu, mereka akan dimanjakan dengan penuh kasih sayang, diberikan prioritas waktunya dan pasti akan merasa menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia... hingga akhirnya Donghae menghempaskannya ketika dirasa waktunya sudah tiba.

Kopi hitamnya datang. Donghae menyesapnya dan mengernyit merasakan kepahitan dan asam khas kopi yang kental. Dia lalu merenung. Semua perempuan itu seperti tidak pernah jera, mereka selalu datang dan datang lagi, mengharapkan cintanya. Padahal reputasi Donghae sebagai lady-killer sudah begitu terkenal, mereka menganggap Donghae sebagai hadiah yang harus dimenangkan, merasa bisa menaklukkan Donghae pada akhirnya.

Senyum sinis mengembang di bibir Donghae. Huh! Mereka semua bermimpi. Jemari Donghae mencengkeram gelasnya dengan erat, terbawa perasaannya. Kebenciannya kepada ibunya telah menyeruak, jauh begitu dalam ke dasar jiwanya yang kelam. Apa yang dilakukan ibunya kepadanya, kepada ayah dan adiknya, memisahkan mereka begitu saja, itu adalah dosa yang tak termaafkan. Donghae tidak akan pernah memaafkan ibunya untuk hal yang satu itu. Tidak akan pernah! Karena kalau ibunya tidak merenggutnya lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja, Donghae seharusnya masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk melewatkan hari-harinya bersama ayahnya. Ayah yang kemudian tidak pernah bisa ditemuinya lagi bahkan sampai hari terakhir ayahnya hidup di dunia.

Setidaknya, pada akhirnya Donghae dipertemukan kembali dengan adik kandungnya, Kibum setelah bertahun-tahun terpisahkan tanpa jejak. Entah itu takdir Tuhan, atau memang Tuhan selalu mendengarkan doa Donghae setiap malamnya, adiknya itu yang sekarang sudah dewasa dan cantik, secara kebetulan menjadi anak asuh dari Ibu sahabatnya, mereka dipertemukan tanpa sengaja, tetapi dari pandangan pertama, Donghae langsung tahu. Meskipun Kibum tidak bisa mengingatnya karena ketika mereka terpisah usia Kibum masih sangat kecil, Donghae langsung mengenali adiknya itu. Siapa pula yang bisa melupakan wajah lucu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mata memuja, menguntitnya kemana-mana dan selalu meneriakkan namanya dengan bahagia di kala mereka kecil itu? Sayangnya takdir yang sama tidak menyentuh Donghae dan ayahnya.

Dari kisah Kibum, Donghae tahu, kehidupan ayahnya begitu sulit bersama Kibum, ayahnya - seorang pemain biola kelas dunia yang begitu terkenal yang kemudian terpuruk karena cacat di tangannya - bahkan sampai harus bekerja menjadi tukang bangunan untuk menghidupi dirinya. Pada saat yang sama, Donghae hidup berkelimpahan dengan keluarga angkatnya. Rasa bersalah itu terus menyeruak semakin dalam ke dalam jiwanya, semakin dalam dan kelam, membuatnya merasa pahit dan penuh penyesalan. Seharusnya Donghae ada bersama ayahnya meskipun mereka harus hidup susah, Donghae anak laki-laki, setidaknya dia bisa bekerja membantu ayahnya.

Dan penyesalan Donghae yang paling mendalam... seharusnya dia bisa memeluk ayahnya di saat terakhirnya, mengantarkan jasadnya ke persemayaman terakhirnya. Itu semua tidak bisa dia lakukan dan itu membuatnya merasa pilu. Pilu dan benci, benci kepada ibunya yang telah membuatnya kehilangan semua saat berharga yang seharusnya bisa dirasakannya.

Ibunya sekarang sudah menerima ganjarannya. Akibat usaha penculikan amatirnya demi mendapatkan harta, ibunya itu harus mendekam di penjara selama beberapa lama. Yah. Tempat yang paling cocok untuk perempuan seperti itu memang di penjara.

Donghae mengernyit. Kehidupan sudah mengarah ke jalan yang tenang sekarang, Kibum sudah hidup bahagia dengan suaminya yang begitu memujanya, Donghae sendiri seharusnya sudah bisa meletakkan dendam-nya yang berkepanjangan. Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Dendam itu masih membara, kepada semua perempuan yang mengejar-ngejarnya hanya karena melihat ketampanannya, atau melihat harta dan kemampuan bermain biola. Donghae tidak menyukai mereka semua. Mereka pada akhirnya akan sama saja seperti ibunya. Mungkin nanti, ketika Donghae kehilangan kemampuannya bermain biola, kehilangan harta dan ketampanannya, para perempuan itu akan mencampakkannya, sama seperti ketika ibunya mencampakkan ayahnya.

 **:: Embarce The Chord ::**

"Bagimana konsermu di austria?" Mr. Liu, salah satu mantan mentornya ketika dia masih belajar di akademi ini tersenyum menatap Donghae yang baru saja datang berkunjung. Donghae adalah muridnya yang paling brilian. Lelaki ini membawa bakat jenius permainan biola ke dalam tangannya, seorang pemakin biola berbakat alami yang diimbangi dengan teknik tingkat tinggi.

Ketika kedua orangtuanya, yang merupakan sahabat Mr. Liu membawa Donghae kepadanya, semula Mr. Liu sama sekali tidak punya bayangan apa-apa. Yang datang kepadanya adalah seorang anak lelaki kurus dan manis -Mr. Liu semula mengira dia anak perempuan- berumur sekitar enam atau tujuh tahun, memeluk sebuah biola ber-warna merah gelap yang sepertinya kebesaran untuk anak seumuran-nya.

Tetapi ketika anak kecil itu memainkan biolanya, Mr. Liu terpana. Dia langsung tahu, anak kecil ini bisa disebut 'prodigy' dalam permainan biolanya. Anak sekecil itu, dengan biola yang kebesaran, tetapi memainkan biola bukan hanya dengan teknik yang sempurna, tetapi cara bermain yang mempesona. Tidak ada duanya, apalagi untuk ukuran anak sekecil itu! Tanpa pikir panjang Mr. Liu langsung mengajukan diri untuk membimbing Donghae secara khusus. Dia adalah seorang komposer, mantan pemain biola dan guru musik di Akademi ini, dia punya banyak sekali kenalan orang-orang terbaik di dunia musik klasik.

Maka, Donghae pun masuk ke dalam akademi ini, ke dalam kelas bimbingan khusus, dalam sesi-sesi tertentu, untuk mengembangkan bakatnya, Donghae dikirim ke sekolah-sekolah musik terkenal di berbagai negara, dan itu membuatnya semakin terkenal.

Ketika lulus, Donghae semakin sering menghabiskan harinya di luar negeri, mengikuti konser dengan berbagai orkestra terkenal dan juga melakukan konser solo. Lelaki itu sangat sukses dalam bermusik, dan tentu saja hal itu karena permainan biolanya yang jenius. Dan pantas saja, ternyata Donghae adalah anak kandung dari seorang pemain biola jenius lainnya, yang dulu begitu terkenal tetapi menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak, sebuah kehilangan besar di dunia musik. Lelaki itu ternyata menurunkan bakatnya kepada anak lelaki sulungnya ini.

"Seperti biasa, melelahkan." Donghae menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan tersenyum tipis, "Bolehkah aku menggunakan ruanganku yang biasa untuk berlatih?" Mr. Liu sudah menganggap Donghae seperti anaknya sendiri, dan dia adalah salah satu orang istimewa di akademi ini.

Ada sebuah ruangan khusus di ujung sayap kiri akademi yang tersembunyi dan tertutup yang selalu digunakan oleh Donghae untuk berlatih diam-diam. Ruangan itu tentunya selalu ada untuk Donghae meskipun sudah lama sekali Donghae tidak menggunakannya karena perjalanannya ke luar negeri.

Dan karena sekarang sepertinya Donghae memilih untuk beristirahat beberapa lama dari konsernya yang melelahkan, lelaki itu pasti akan sering memakai kembali ruangan itu.

"Kau bisa ke sana kapan saja, Donghae." Donghae meletakkan tehnya, dan menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Aku akan ke sana, terimakasih Sir."

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Donghae berjalan dalam diam. Melalui lorong di sayap paling sepi Akademi musik terbesar itu, dan menghela napas panjang. Sepi. Sepi itu menyayat jauh ke dalam jiwanya. Yah. Dia kesepian.

Kadangkala dia merindukan tubuh hangat untuk dipeluk, seorang perempuan yang tidak jahat, seorang perempuan yang tidak hanya mencintai bagian luarnya... seorang perempuan yang tidak seperti ibunya. Tetapi apakah perempuan seperti itu ada?

Donghae tersenyum pahit. Kalaupun ada, perempuan-perempuan itu bukanlah jodohnya, karena sampai sekarang Donghae belum pernah menemukannya. Dia sampai di ruangan berlatih khususnya.

Sebuah ruangan besar, dengan jendela kaca di semua sisinya, memantulkan cahaya matahari yang redup, karena sekeliling luar ruangan itu adalah pepohonan yang rimbun dan sangat besar. Donghae berdiri di tengah ruangan, dan kemudian membuka tempat biolanya. Dia menghela napas dan memejamkan mata, lalu memainkan biolanya, dalam nada yang tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya.

 **:: Embarce The Chord ::**

Suara alunan biola yang menyayat dengan penuh keahlian itu mengalun melewati lorong aula akademi musik itu. Hyukjae mengenali nada itu bahkan ketika dia mendengarkannya samar-samar, Itu "Introduction et Rondo Capriccioso", dimainkan dengan sangat ahli di gesekan setiap nadanya, membawa perasaan ke dalam naik turunnya gesekan biola itu... dan siapapun yang memainkannya, dia pasti sangat brilian.

Hyukjae berjalan mengernyitkan keningnya, mengikuti arah suara itu. Dia merasa terbawa ke alam lain, dalam keheningan diiringi alunan musik yang membawakan emosi yang aneh dan naik turun, ada kepedihan di sana, ada kesakitan... ada kesepian dan yang terutama... ada kemarahan di sana, semua emosi itu dibalut dengan indah dalam teknik bermain biola yang mendekati jenius... menghasilkan nada yang luar biasa.

Dia melangkah dengan hati-hati ke ujung lorong akademi itu. Menyadari bahwa jantungnya berdebar kencang... seharusnya dia tidak boleh jalan-jalan sendirian sampai ke tempat ini. Eommanya pasti akan mencarinya dan kebingungan.

Tapi suara alunan biola ini menariknya tanpa dapat ditahankan, membawanya ke area terlarang. Disebut area terlarang karena katanya, di akademi ini sedang kedatangan seorang pemain biola kenamaan, yang dalam usia semuda itu, begitu sukses dalam setiap konsernya di luar negeri dan begitu diakui di sana.

Sang pemain biola terkenal ini sekarang sedang beristirahat setelah masa konsernya yang panjang di Austria, dan menikmati waktu pribadinya di sudut khusus akademi ini, tempat dia biasa berlatih - Dan karena dia adalah alumni yang sangat istimewa, maka pihak akademi menyediakan tempat khusus untuknya, dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengganggu.

Suara alunan biola itu semakin keras, semakin menyentuh hingga ke dalam dada. Hyukjae terus berjalan, dengan hati-hati berpegangan kepada dinding, melangkah pelan, hingga akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah pintu, di dalam ruangan itulah nada yang begitu indah berasal...tanpa sadar, Hyukjae berdiri di ambang pintu itu dan terpaku.

Sang pemain biola tampaknya selama beberapa lama tidak menyadari kehadirannya, tetapi lama kelamaan dia menyadari keberadaan Hyukjae, alunan biola yang indah itu berhenti begitu saja, membuat Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya karena kehilangan nada-nada indah yang sempurna itu.

"Mainkan lagi." Tanpa sadar Hyukjae meminta. Alunan biola itu begitu indahnya sehingga menciptakan rasa seperti 'ketagihan' bagi pendengarnya. Sang pemain biola menghentikan permainannya, suara yang dikeluarkannya kemudian sangat tajam dan ketus, sangat bertolak belakang dengan permainan biolanya yang indah,

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini gadis kecil? Tidak tahukah kau bahwa ini area terlarang?"

 **:: To Be Continued . . . ::**

 **Bagaimana kalian tertarik? Insyaallah fanfic ini akan saya update chapter selanjutnya sakali empat/lima hari.**

 **Review~**


	2. Chapter 2

Anak Kecil? Dalam sekejap Hyukjae merasa tersinggung. Apakah lelaki itu memanggilnya 'anak kecil' untuk menghinanya? Di usianya yang ke delapan belas tahun, tubuh Hyukjae memang kecil, mungil dan tidak seperti seluruh keluarganya yang bertubuh tinggi, Hyukjae pendek, kurus dengan bola mata nan lebar dan bening.

Sekarang dia mengenakan celana pendek warna hitam dipadu dengan t-shirt biru muda yang sedikit kedororan. Dari jauh penampilannya seperti anak lelaki. Pantaslah lelaki itu memanggilnya 'anak kecil'. Mungkin dia mengira Hyukjae adalah salah satu murid kelas yunior akademi yang tersesat.

Ya, Hyukjae memang murid di akademi ini, tetapi dia adalah murid senior yang sudah lulus enam bulan yang lalu, sekarang dia dan ibunya, serta Zhoumi sahabatnya, datang ke akademi ini untuk mengambil formulir pelatihan khusus. Pemain biola itu meletakkan biolanya, kemudian melangkah mendekat. Ketika dia makin dekat, Hyukjae langsung terpana. Astaga... lelaki itu tampan sekali hingga mendekati cantik.

Rambut hitamnya yang lurus dibiarkan memanjang sampai menyentuh kerah bajunya, bibirnya... matanya... semuanya sempurna. Mungkin jika lelaki ini kehilangan pekerjaannya sebagai pemain biola, dia bisa menjadi aktor atau model sempurna.

Jadi inilah dia penampilan langsung Donghae, si pemain biola jenius yang begitu terkenal. Hyukjae sering melihatnya bermain di video-video latihannya, sering mendengarkan rekamannya yang brilian di sela-sela belajarnya bermain biola, tetapi rupanya, penampilan lelaki ini secara langsung benar-benar berkali-kali lebih mempesona daripada gambarnya di video-video itu.

Tapi ekspresi lelaki itu tampak tidak senang. Dia mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan yang tidak ber-sahabat?

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" Hyukjae tergagap mendengar guibun ketus itu. Pertanyaan apa? dia bahkan lupa akan kata-kata Donghae barusan, selain bahwa lelaki itu menyebutnya sebagai 'anak kecil'.

Benaknya sedang berkelana akan betapa beruntungnya dirinya, bisa mendengarkan permainan sang maestro secara langsung, dan bisa melihatnya secara langsung pula. Zhoumi pasti akan sangat terkejut kalau Hyukjae bercerita tentang keberuntungannya.

Karena Hyukjae hanya terdiam, Donghae makin mendekat, mengerutkan kening dan menatap curiga.

'Anak ini ternyata anak perempuan yang cantik...' batinnya dalam hati, mengawasi pipi Hyukjae yang memerah dan mata besar yang dipayungi bulu mata yang sangat lentik. Usianya mungkin baru dua belas atau tiga belas tahun. Mungkin dalam beberapa tahun lagi, dia akan tumbuh menjadi perempuan dewasa yang cantik yang akan dipuja oleh banyak lelaki.

Donghae tersenyum masam. Tiba-tiba merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri karena membatin kecantikan anak-anak seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apakah kau tersesat?" Anak perempuan itu tampak ketakutan, jadi Donghae meredakan ekspresi marahnya dan merubahnya menjadi datar.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku mendengarkan permainan biolamu," ada kebahagiaan dimatanya ketika membicarakan per-mainan biola. Senyumnya mengembang, "Luar biasa sempurna, itu „Introduction et Rondo Capriccioso‟, bukan? Kau memainkan dengan luar biasa indah."

'Anak ini mengerti musik.' Donghae membatin. Mungkin dia memang salah satu murid di akademi ini, yang sedang tersesat.

"Ya. Aku sedang berlatih memainkannya sebelum kau datang dan mengganggu konsentrasiku."

Donghae tidak terbiasa membahas musik bersama orang asing, pun dengan perempuan kecil di depannya ini, "Apakah kau tersesat?" dia mengulang lagi pertanyaannya, langsung menyimpulkan meskipun anak itu tadi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau bisa keluar dari lorong ini dengan melalui jalanmu masuk tadi."

Mata anak perempuan itu menyinarkan protes, "Perlu kau tahu, aku tidak tersesat. Dan aku bukan anak kecil." Dagunya mendongak angkuh, "Usiaku sudah delapan belas tahun, permisi." perempuan itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, seolah mengejek, lalu secepat kilat berbalik pergi, dengan langkah ringan seperti langkah peri.

Donghae masih termangu di ambang pintu, mendengarkan langkah-langkah kecil yang menjauh pergi itu. Kemudian tersenyum masam. 'Delapan belas tahun...' tebakannya meleset jauh, padahal dia sangat ahli dengan perempuan.

Tetapi dengan tubuh semungil itu dan wajah polos serta mata bening tanpa dosa, wajar saja kalau Donghae salah tebak.

 **:: Embracre The Chord ::**

"Kemana saja kau Hyukjae? ibumu mencarimu dengan cemas karna kau menghilang lama tadi." Zhoumi berpapasan dengan Hyukjae di ujung koridor, dia langsung menjajari langkah Hyukjae dan tersenyum lembut, "Kau pasti menjelajah lagi tanpa izin."

Pipi Hyukjae memerah. Zhoumi adalah temannya dari kecil karena kedua orang tua mereka bertetangga dan bersahabat. Lelaki itu mungkin menganggap Hyukjae sebagai adiknya, tetapi bagi Hyukjae, Zhoumi lebih dari itu... Zhoumi selalu ada untuknya, dan Hyukjae mungkin menyimpan perasaan lebih kepadanya, sayangnya, Zhoumi sepertinya masih memperlakukan Hyukjae sebagai anak kecil, sebagai adiknya... dan itulah salah satu hal yang membuat Hyukjae membenci penampilannya yang seperti anak kecil ini.

"Aku bertemu dengan Donghae... si pemain biola itu."

Langkah Zhoumi langsung terhenti, dia menatap Hyukjae kaget dan membelalakkan matanya, "Kau bertemu dengannya? dengan Donghae? Dimana?" Zhoumi seperti sudah siap untuk berlari, tapi Hyukjae menahan tangannya.

"Dia sedang berlatih di ruangan khusus di sayap ujung akademi ini, sepertinya dia sedang badmood, mungkin karena tadi aku muncul tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja dan mengganggu permainannya."

Hyukjae menatap Zhoumi dengan tatapan penuh permintaan maaf, "Jangan ke sana Zhoumi, kalaupun dia masih ada di sana dia pasti sedang marah besar."

Zhoumi menundukkan kepalanya menatap Hyukjae yang jauh lebih pendek darinya, lalu menghela napas panjang, "Kau sungguh beruntung... tapi yah sudahlah, mungkin memang belum saatnya aku bertemu dengan Donghae." gumamnya lalu tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Hyukjae penuh sayang,

"Nanti kita pasti akan bisa bertemu dengannya, kita kan sudah mengisi dan memasukkan formulir audisi untuk masuk sebagai murid khusus Donghae. Ayo kita cari ibumu."

Setiap tahun sekali, Donghae sang pemain biola jenius yang sangat terkenal itu, akan menyempatkan waktunya untuk memberikan kelas khusus hanya untuk siswa akademi senior atau alumni yang terpilih, semuanya dibatasi berusia minimal delapan belas tahun dan maksimal berusia dua puluh tahun.

Pendaftaran dibuka sebebas-bebasnya, tetapi pada tahap awal kualifikasi, hanya ada dua ratus orang terpilih yang berhak mengikuti audisi khusus yang dihadiri langsung oleh Donghae.

Kelas itu hanya diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang terbaik, dan Donghae sendiri yang memilihnya. Mereka harus mengisi formulir, kemudian mengikuti audisi, perbandingan antara yang lolos dengan tidak lolos mungkin satu dibanding sepuluh siswa audisi.

Ini adalah kesempatan pertama Hyukjae, sedangkan Zhoumi yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya, akan mencoba keberuntungannya untuk ketiga kalinya, dia gagal di percobaan dua kali sebelumnya. Dari dua ratus orang yang ikut audisi hanya akan dipilih sejumlah maksimal dua puluh orang, akan diberikan pelatihan di kelas khusus selama tiga bulan dengan mentor utama Donghae sendiri. Memang waktu pelatihan yang singkat, tetapi banyak sekali ilmu yang bisa mereka dapat karena sang maestro sendiri yang turun tangan mengajari mereka, selain itu kalau beruntung, Donghae bahkan bermain biola di kelasnya, suatu kesempatan luar biasa mendengarkan Donghae bermain biola secara langsung, karena lelaki itu lebih banyak mengadakan konsernya di luar negeri, sehingga para murid akademi ini hanya bisa mendengarkan permainannya dari rekaman video untuk berlatih.

Yang pasti, kelas khusus Donghae ini sangat eksklusif dan siapapun yang ingin lolos audisi, harus berebut dengan dua ratus siswa akademi sekaligus alumni lainnya yang lolos kualifikasi tahap awal. Audisi ini begitu ketatnya sehingga Zhoumi yang notabene anak direktur akademi musik ini, diperlakukan sama seperti yang lain. Dia harus mengambil formulir, mengisinya sesuai prosedur dan mengikuti test audisi bersama yang lain. Hanya Donghae yang bisa menentukan siapa yang akan dia latih.

Zhoumi dan Hyukjae adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak siswa yang berharap memperoleh keberuntungan ini, diajar langsung oleh Donghae. Zhoumi terutama, adalah penggemar berat Donghae, dia pada mulanya berlatih piano, ayahnya adalah salah satu pemilik dan direktur di akademi musik ini sehingga bakat Zhoumi sudah terasah sejak kecil.

Kemudian tanpa sengaja dia mendengarkan acara konser solo Donghae- sang jenius biola, salah satu lulusan akademi yang sama dengannya, yang waktu itu baru berusia dua puluh satu tahun -di televisi. Dia terpana, takjub akan kemampuan Donghae membawakan biolanya dengan begitu sempurna, dan seketika itulah dia memutuskan bermain biola.

Donghae adalah salah satu motivasi terbesarnya bermain biola. Sementara itu, Hyukjae... yah bisa dikatakan dia hanya ikut-ikutan. Hyukjae dan Zhoumi memang dilahirkan dari keluarga pemusik, kedua orang tua mereka dulu bersahabat di akademi musik Vienna, dan sama-sama berkarir di sebuah orkestra besar di Italia, sebelum akhirnya orang tua Zhoumi yang memutuskan pulang ke Korea lebih dulu dikarenakan ayah Zhoumi harus meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya, yang meninggal dunia, salah satunya adalah akademi musik milik keluarganya.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, ketika Hyukjae berusia delapan tahun, ayah Hyukjae meninggal dunia karena sakit, ibu Hyukjae akhirnya memutuskan untuk pensiun dari karier musiknya di Italia dan membawa Hyukjae pulang ke korea. Dan kemudian, ibu Zhoumi jugalah yang membantu mereka, mencarikan rumah yang nyaman untuk mereka tempati dan memberikan pekerjaan kepada ibu Hyukjae sebagai salah satu guru di akademi ini.

Hyukjae bisa bermain musik apa saja, dan dia memainkan semuanya, dia bahkan tidak mengkhususkan diri pada satu alat musik, sesuatu yang diprotes oleh ibunya. Kata ibunya, kalau kita tidak menspesialisasikan diri pada satu alat musik, maka kemampuan kita akan mengambang, tidak bisa sepenuhnya fokus.

Ibu Hyukjae selalu mendorong Hyukjae untuk mengembangkan bakat musiknya ke satu titik khusus, tetapi memang tidak ada dorongan bagi Hyukjae untuk melakukannya. Dia memang berbakat dalam bermusik tetapi tidak berambisi. Sampai kemudian dia melihat Zhoumi begitu fokus bermain biola, dan Hyukjae berpikir, kalau dia bermain biola juga, mungkin dia bisa semakin dekat dengan Zhoumi.

Hyukjae tersenyum pahit, yah... Donghae adalah motivasi Zhoumi bermain biola, sedangkan Zhoumi adalah motivasi Hyukjae bermain biola.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

"Terimakasih kau selalu menyempatkan waktumu untuk mengajar murid-murid kami setiap tahunnya."

Donghae duduk di ruang tamu direktur, dijamu dengan teh dalam poci ala inggris dan kue-kue yang tampak nikmat di piring, dia duduk ber-hadapan dengan direktur itu sendiri.

"Akademi ini pernah melatihku dan sedikit banyak membantuku menjadi seperti sekarang ini, aku tidak keberatan mengajar mereka di sela waktu rehatku." gumam Donghae tenang. Matanya menelusuri ke arah pintu.

Dia tidak suka dengan pertemuan formal ini dan ingin melarikan diri cepat-cepat, tetapi tentu saja itu tidak sopan.

"Dan antusiasme anak-anak benar-benar meluber tahun ini, apalagi setelah konser solo terakhirmu di Austria yang sangat sukses." direktur itu tersenyum, menatap Donghae senang,

"Anakku akan ada di audisi ini lagi tahun ini, aku tidak akan memberitahukanmu yang mana karena hal itu mungkin akan mempengaruhimu, tetapi aku berharap dengan kemampuannya dia bisa lolos dari audisi. Dia sudah mencoba dua kali sebelumnya dan gagal."

Direktur itu menuang tehnya dan mempersilahkan Donghae untuk minum teh bersamanya. Donghae tersenyum. Dia tahu bahwa direktur ini dulu punya karier bermusik yang cemerlang di Italia, sebelum menjadi direktur akademi ini, direktur itu adalah seorang pemain piano profesional. Donghae tidak mengira bahwa anaknya lebih memilih bermain biola.

Bahkan sebelumnya, direktur ini sangat jarang menyebut tentang anaknya. Lelaki di depannya ini memang sangat teguh pada peraturan dalam bermusik, sepertinya dia tidak ingin anaknya diperlakukan dengan istimewa, mau tak mau Donghae merasa kagum kepada prinsip yang dianut sang direktur, kalau orang lain, mungkin akan menggunakan segala cara agar anaknya memperoleh hak istimewa.

"Anak anda bermain biola?" gumam Donghae mempertanyakannya langsung.

Direktur itu mengangkat bahunya, "Semua orang pasti mempertanyakan itu mengingat aku adalah pemain piano. Yah, aku sudah berusaha mengajari anakku itu bermain piano sedari dini. Dan kemudian dengan keras kepala dia berubah halauan, bermain biola."

Matanya menatap Donghae dengan dalam, "Kau adalah motivasinya bermain biola."

Donghae menyesap tehnya dan mengangkat alis, lalu tersenyum samar. "Kalau anak anda benar-benar berbakat, dia pasti akan menemukan jalannya untuk masuk ke kelas khususku."

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Donghae pulang ke apartemennya, dia memang punya apartemen pribadi-nya sendiri jikalau ingin menyepi sendirian. Ini adalah apartemen lamanya yang tahun kemarin sempat ditinggalkannya begitu lama untuk melarikan diri dari ibunya.

Natalie, ibu angkatnya mengejar-ngejarnya untuk segera menikah, dia menawarkan berbagai macam calon isteri untuk Donghae yang tentu saja ditolak Donghae mentah-mentah, dan membuatnya melarikan diri dari rumah dengan alasan pelatihan intensif untuk beberapa lama, padahal Donghae terpaksa menumpang di rumah salah satu sahabatnya.

Untunglah setelah itu Donghae harus segera berangkat ke Austria kali ini benar-benar untuk persiapan konser solo dan sebagai violinist tamu di konser bersama orkestra besar di austria, sehingga membuat ibunya tidak bisa mengejar-ngejarnya lagi.

Ketika Donghae pulang ke negaranya, ibunya sepertinya sudah sadar bahwa sia-sia saja dia mencoba memaksakan Donghae untuk menikah, perempuan yang sangat menyayangi Donghae itu lalu melupakan usahanya, dan membuat Donghae merasa nyaman kembali untuk pulang.

Donghae memang sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumah, kadang beberapa hari seminggu dia tidur di sana, tetapi selain itu, dia pulang ke apartemen pribadinya. Apartemen ini berada di lantai paling atas, sebuah hunian eksklusif yang sangat menjaga privacy, Donghae mengubah seluruh interiornya sendiri, dan memasang dinding kedap suara, yang memungkinkannya berlatih siang malam, tanpa mengganggu orang lain.

Lelaki itu duduk dalam kegelapan, dasinya sudah terlepas dan mata-nya dingin. Besok adalah hari audisi. Donghae tak sabar menantinya. Banyak sekali hal-hal baru, bakat-bakat baru yang sebelumnya belum pernah muncul yang bisa ditemukannya di saat audisi, dan Donghae tentunya akan memilih yang terbaik.

Karena dia hanya mau melatih yang terbaik.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

"Ayo cepat."

Zhoumi berlari-lari kecil menuju ruangan aula besar akademi, tempat audisi berlangsung, sementara Hyukjae mengikutinya, sama-sama panik.

Kemarin mereka mendapatkan pemberitahuan bahwa mereka berdua termasuk salah satu dari dua ratus peserta audisi yang beruntung. Dan sekarang mereka hampir terlambat karena mobil mereka terjebak macet dan sempat membuat panik karena takut kehilangan kesempatan.

Tetapi untunglah Zhoumi menemukan jalan tikus yang meskipun sempit tapi lancar, dan membuat mereka hanya terlambat beberapa menit.

Ketika mereka sampai di pintu aula, suara alunan biola sudah terdengar. Berarti audisi sudah dimulai. Untunglah panitia audisi masih ada di depan pintu sehingga Zhoumi dan Hyukjae bisa men-dapatkan nomor audisi, meskipun mereka harus mendapatkan nomor terakhir untuk hari ini.

Satu orang mendapatkan jatah waktu hanya tiga menit untuk memainkan bagian lagu yang telah mereka pilih, memamerkan bakatnya sebaik mungkin. Sementara itu, Donghae beserta dua mentor senior di akademi, duduk diam dan mendengarkan di sebuah kursi yang telah disediakan di sudut depan aula, tepat di depan peserta audisi dan tampak mengintimidasi.

Para peserta lain yang mengantri tampak menunggu dengan sabar di kursi-kursi yang telah disediakan dan terisi penuh sehingga beberapa harus berdiri di sisi samping aula, semua menunggu dengan setia berharap menjadi peserta yang beruntung.

Hyukjae dan Zhoumi akhirnya bisa mendapatkan posisi berdiri di samping yang paling dekat dengan bagian depan aula. Mata Hyukjae melirik ke arah Donghae yang duduk dengan tenang di kursinya, tampak luar biasa tampan dengan celana jeans dan kemeja hitamnya. Mata lelaki itu serius, tanpa ekspresi sehingga tidak bisa terbaca apakah dia menyukai permainan biola yang dimainkan oleh salah satu peserta di depannya atau tidak.

Di tangannya ada kertas, kadang-kadang lelaki itu mencatatkan sesuatu di sana. Hyukjae melirik beberapa peserta perempuan lain di sekitarnya, mereka semua sama, tampak begitu terpesona akan ketampanan Donghae.

Bahkan kemudian Zhoumi menyenggolnya dan tersenyum, "Dia luar biasa tampan bukan?" Zhoumi bergumam menggoda, membuat pipi Hyukjae memerah.

Ya. Donghae memang luar biasa tampan, tetapi bagi Hyukjae, tidak ada lelaki yang setampan Zhoumi di dunia ini.

"Bermain didepannya terasa sangat mengintimidasi." sambung Zhoumi sambil mendesah. "Apalagi kita tidak pernah bisa membaca apa yang ada di balik tatapan mata dinginnya itu. Dua kali kemarin aku gagal sepertinya lebih karena gugup, semoga sekarang ada kesempatan untukku."

Hyukjae tersenyum dan menyentuh lengan Zhoumi dengan sayang, "Kau pasti berhasil Zhoumi, dan kali ini jangan gugup. Aku akan mendoakanmu."

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Malam sudah menjelang, tetapi dua ratus siswa itu tampak setia, belum ada satupun yang pulang. Karena hasil audisi akan diumumkan sendiri oleh Donghae setelah proses audisi selesai. Sudah tinggal beberapa peserta yang maju. Dan kemudian giliran Zhoumi.

Zhoumi tampak begitu tampan dengan kemeja birunya yang tampak sesuai dengan rambutnya yang kecoklatan. Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang, dan kemudian memainkan biolanya. Alunan musik nan merdu langsung mengalun di seluruh penjuru aula.

Dan Hyukjae menatap lelaki itu dengan kagum. Zhoumi tampak begitu tampan, seperti pangeran yang memainkan biola untuk kekasihnya. Perasaan Hyukjae dipenuhi dengan cinta. Alunan musik yang dimain-kan oleh Zhoumi begitu menghangatkan hati, membuat mata Hyukjae berkaca-kaca.

Teknik Zhoumi tidak dipertanyakan lagi, begitu sempurna dan luar biasa. Bakat itu memang ada di diri lelaki yang dipujanya itu. Ketika Zhoumi selesai, beberapa siswa bahkan ada yang tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertepuk tangan, dan Hyukjae memandang penuh harap ke wajah Donghae.

Lelaki itu masih memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Hyukjae langsung harap-harap cemas, dia berdoa sepenuh hati agar kali ini Zhoumi lolos. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir Zhoumi karena dia sudah berusia dua puluh tahun. Zhoumi akan sangat kecewa kalau gagal di kesempatan terakhirnya ini. Dan Hyukjae tidak akan tahan melihat Zhoumi kecewa.

Setelah Zhoumi membungkuk ke arah Donghae dan dua mentor senior akademi yang berada di depannya, dia berlari-lari kecil ke arah Hyukjae yang menunggu di bagian samping tempat duduk.

"Bagaimana permainanku tadi?" Wajah Zhoumi tampak berseri-seri hingga mau tak mau membuat Hyukjae tersenyum lebar.

"Bagus sekali Zhoumi. Kau memainkannya dengan sempurna!" Hyukjae menjawab sambil tertawa, ketika Zhoumi memeluknya layaknya seorang kakak terhadap adiknya.

Peserta nomor terakhir dipanggil, dan itu nomor Hyukjae. Zhoumi mengacak rambut Hyukjae dengan sayang, "Ayo Hyukjae, bersemangatlah!" gumamnya riang, menepuk pundak Hyukjae hangat sebelum Hyukjae melangkah ke depan.

Hyukjae berjalan dengan tenang dan tanpa beban, meskipun dia merasa semua mata peserta memandang ke arahnya. Ini adalah audisi perdananya dan ternyata beginilah rasanya bermain di hadapan banyak orang.

Dia menghela napas panjang, yah dia akan bermain sesuai kemampuannya. Lagipula dia datang kemari tanpa beban, dia hanya ingin bersama Zhoumi. Dan kalaupun nanti dia tidak lolos, dia sudah cukup bahagia jika bisa melihat Zhoumi lolos. Hyukjae berdiri di tengah ruangan, menghela napas panjang, me-masang biolanya di pundaknya dan kemudian menggesekknya.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Hari hampir menjelang malam, dan Donghae lelah. Dia juga bosan. Telinganya terasa berdenging mendengarkan permainan biola ratusan siswa-siswa yang antusias. Dan kebosanannya muncul karena banyak sekali siswa yang memilih lagu yang sama, jenis musik populer karya Mozart seperti symphony 35 atau 40 yang paling sering dimainkan.

Mungkin mereka semua sengaja memilih musik populer agar lebih familiar di telinganya. Tetapi Donghae tidak butuh yang familiar, dia butuh sesuatu yang berbeda, sesuatu yang istimewa.

Ada beberapa siswa yang istimewa tentu saja, dan Donghae sudah mencatat mereka di lembar kertasnya. Ketika peserta terakhir dipanggil, Donghae sudah skeptis. Tinggal satu lagi, dan dia bisa membuat pengumuman kemudian pulang untuk beristirahat.

Kemudian matanya menatap peserta terakhir yang melangkah seperti tanpa beban ke depan mereka. Itu anak kecil itu... oh bukan, itu perempuan itu.

Donghae mengoreksi dalam hati sambil duduk tegak di kursinya. Apakah dia juga seorang pemain biola?

Donghae menatap perempuan itu dengan tertarik. Sekarang setelah melihat lebih seksama, Donghae sadar bahwa perempuan itu memang bukan anak kecil. Dengan gaun warna putihnya yang melebar di bagian bawah, dan berkibar setiap dia bergerak, dia tampak cantik dan menawan, berbeda dengan celana pendek serta t-shirt kebesaran yang dulu dipakainya di pertemuan tanpa sengaja mereka.

Gaun itu menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya, lekuk tubuh perempuan yang beranjak dewasa -meskipun tentu saja Donghae tidak tertarik untuk merayu perempuan yang jelas-jelas lebih muda ini, dia bilang usianya delapan belas tahun, berarti perempuan ini delapan tahun lebih muda darinya.

Donghae lebih suka berpacaran dengan perempuan yang sudah matang. Perempuan ini jelas jauh sekali dibawah kriterianya, masih remaja, ditambah lagi penampilannya seperti anak kecil.

Donghae sudah mencoret perempuan itu sejak awal dari daftar korbannya. Kalau begitu kenapa dia terus menerus memikirkannya? Donghae mengernyit, membuat gerakan mencoret tanpa sadar di kertas yang dipegangnya.

Dia melirik daftar musik yang akan dimainkan oleh peserta audisi. Peserta nomor dua ratus, namanya Hyukjae -Donghae mencatat dalam hati, Hyukjae memilih memainkan Tchaikovsky, Violin Concerto in D major Op.35. Pilihan yang tidak biasa untuk siswa semuda itu.

Donghae menatap tajam, tertarik.

Lalu perempuan itu menghela napas panjang, meletakkan biola di pundaknya dan menggeseknya. Seketika itu juga, alunan musik yang indah, membahana memenuhi aula.

 **:: To Be Continued... ::**


	3. Chapter 3

Musik itu mengalun memenuhi aula. Dan seketika itu juga Donghae ternganga. Anak perempuan ini... anak perempuan ini... Antusiasme langsung memenuhi diri Donghae, membanjirinya, ini adalah rasa yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

Hyukjae memainkan setiap gesekan nada dengan begitu mudahnya, seolah setiap nada bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit untuknya. Padahal musik yang dia mainkan membutuhkan latihan intensif dan konsentrasi tersendiri. Tchaikovsky tentu saja adalah favorit Donghae.

Dia menguasai semuanya, dan suka mendengarkannya, amat sangat tahu tingkat kesulitannya. Hyukjae memainkannya dengan begitu mudah, gerakan tangannya menggesek biola, berpadu dengan jemarinya bergerak secara alami, semuanya begitu sempurna. Perempuan ini memiliki bakat alami, hanya saja belum terasah benar.

Jantung Donghae berdebar, anak ini adalah berlian yang belum diasah. Donghae tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja, antusiasme yang dibawa oleh nada-nada yang dimainkan oleh Hyukjae memberikan perasaan meluap-luap di dadanya, membuatnya ingin bermain.

Dia langsung berdiri, melirik ke arah salah satu pegawai yang dengan sigap mengerti maksudnya. Pegawai itu langsung mengantarkan biolanya yang dengan hati-hati diletakkan di meja khusus.

Tentu saja Donghae tidak menggunakan biola berharga yang diwariskan oleh ayahnya, biola dari ayahnya adalah Stradivarius, buatan abad ke 17, salah satu dari biola langka dan Donghae amat sangat menjaga biola itu yang sekarang diletakkan di kotak kaca di rumah ibunya. Biola yang sering dipakai Donghae sekarang sangat mahal dan langka, diberikan oleh seorang komposer di Austria sebagai hadiah atas kekagumannya akan permainan biola Donghae, dibuat ratusan tahun yang lalu.

Biola ini dibuat untuk Paganini tahun 1759, seorang pemain biola luar biasa, terkenal jenius dengan permainan biola yang sangat brilian. Biola Paganini sangat sulit dimainkan karena perbedaan yang kontras antara nada tinggi dan nada rendahnya, membuat sang violinist haruslah orang yang benar-benar ahli, tetapi jika dimainkan dengan baik hasilnya sepadan, suara yang dihasilkannya amat sangat indah, bening dan memukau.

Hanya ada beberapa violinist di dunia yang mampu memainkan biola Paganini dengan baik, Donghae adalah salah satu orang yang istimewa itu. Setelah biola berada di tangannya, Donghae membuka tempatnya, mengambilnya, lalu berdiri, dan kemudian masuk ke tengah musik, memainkan nada mengiringi permainan biola Hyukjae.

Seluruh ruangan terkesiap. Semuanya takjub akan alunan biola Donghae yang ajaib, alunan dari si violinist jenius yang sangat jarang bisa mereka dengarkan secara langsung. Sekarang Donghae bermain di depan aula, mengiringi permainan Hyukjae, menjadikan kesempatan ini sebagai kesempatan yang luar biasa bagi semua peserta audisi.

Hyukjae terperanjat ketika merasakan alunan biola yang indah dan sangat ahli mengiringinya di belakangnya, dia membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam mengikuti musik yang dimainkannya, menoleh mengikuti arah suara itu, dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata indah Donghae yang tajam. Lanjutkan. Donghae memberikan isyarat dengan matanya. Antusiasme itu menular.

Alunan musik biola Donghae yang indah dan tanpa cela, membuat Hyukjae seperti dibangkitkan, dia lalu memainkan setiap nadanya dengan sepenuh hatinya. Bermain biola dengan diiringi oleh maestro sekelas Donghae itu luar biasa! Astaga... benar-benar kesempatan yang luar biasa.

Alunan nada dari dua biola itu berjalinan, menciptakan simponi yang indah, membius seluruh aula. Semuanya terpana seperti terhipnotis, mendengarkan dengan mata berbinar. Dan kemudian, jatah waktu lima menit untuk Hyukjae berubah menjadi dua puluh menit lebih, memainkan nada awal Tchaikovsky, Violin Concerto in D major Op.35 sampai akhir, diiringi oleh Donghae.

Ketika Hyukjae memainkan nada tinggi dan kemudian merendah dengan dramatis di akhir musik, semua peserta audisi ikut menghela napas, Donghae tentu saja mengiringi dengan sempurna. Sampai kemudian gesekan terakhir yang menyayat, semakin pelan dan menghipnotis. Lalu selesai. Hyukjae berdiri di sana, terengah-engah menatap ke arah penonton yang terpana. Donghae berdiri di belakangnya, ada senyum puas di bibirnya.

Kemudian salah satu penonton memecah keheningan dengan tepuk tangannya. Seketika itu juga ruangan riuh rendah oleh karena tepuk tangan dan teriakan antusias, semua peserta audisi berdiri dan memuji. Hyukjae menoleh mencari-cari Zhoumi, dan dia melihat lelaki itu tersenyum lebar, bertepuk tangan penuh semangat, lalu mengedipkan matanya memuji ke arah Hyukjae, membuat pipi Hyukjae memerah.

Hyukjae menoleh ke arah Donghae yang masih berdiri di sana, dan kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya penuh penghargaan atas kesediaan lelaki itu mengiringinya, memberikan pertunjukan dan pengalaman luar biasa kepada seluruh penonton di aula itu. Setelah itu, Hyukjae melangkah mundur meninggalkan panggung depan aula.

Semua orang menyenggol dan tersenyum lebar kepadanya di jalannya menuju ke arah Zhoumi, beberapa memuji dan menyelamatinya atas kesempatan langka itu, bisa bermain diiringi oleh Donghae. Tapi yang dituju oleh Hyukjae hanyalah Zhoumi. Lelaki itu tersenyum bangga dan membuka lengannya lebar, membuat Hyukjae tanpa bisa menahan diri memeluk lelaki itu erat-erat.

"Hebat. Hebat." Zhoumi memeluk Hyukjae, setengah mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dengan sayang. Sementara Hyukjae meluapkan seluruh perasaannya, bangga, bahagia, antusias dan takjub di pelukan Zhoumi. Jauh di atas panggung, di bagian depan aula, Donghae menatap Hyukjae yang menghambur ke pelukan Zhoumi.

Ternyata perempuan itu sudah punya kekasih. Donghae mengernyit. Lagi pula, apa pedulinya? Tidak ada hubungannya dengannya bukan? Salah satu mentor senior kemudian mendekati mic dan meminta seluruh peserta beristirahat dan makan di area makan yang telah disediakan sementara para mentor dan Donghae akan berdiskusi.

Pengumuman nama-nama peserta yang lolos akan diumumkan satu jam kemudian.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

"Kau pasti mau Hyukjae masuk dalam list." Mr. Liu tersenyum menatap Donghae, "Sebelumnya aku tak pernah melihatmu bermain secara spontan seperti itu, Donghae. Permainan anak itu memang hebat, meskipun belum terasah benar, di bawah tanganmu aku yakin dia akan menjadi hebat."

"Ya. Masukkan dia." mata Donghae tampak kosong, "Aku tidak akan bisa benar-benar mengasah berlian itu. Aku hanya akan melatihnya selama tiga bulan."

Mr. Liu menatap Donghae dan tersenyum, "Kau bisa mengangkatnya sebagai murid khususmu setelahnya. Pada usiamu, aku dulu sudah membimbing murid khususku. Dan aku hanya melakukannya pada anak-anak yang memang benar-benar kulihat bakatnya, mengembang-kannya dengan sempurna."

"Akan kupertimbangkan, aku baru melihatnya bermain satu kali."

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, "Jadi dimana daftarnya?" Mr. Liu menyerahkan kertas lembar daftar sementara itu,

"Evaluasi dulu, kalau-kalau ada yang ingin kau ubah."

Donghae termenung menatap dua puluh nama-nama yang terpilih itu, matanya mengarah ke nomor 199 yang masuk ke dalam list, lelaki yang dia tahu dipeluk oleh Hyukjae setelah permainannya tadi. Nama lelaki itu Zhoumi Tan... Tiba-tiba Donghae tersenyum ketika menyadari bahwa itu adalah nama direktur Akademi musik ini. Jadi akhirnya anak lelaki direktur berhasil lolos juga. Dan anak lelaki direktur itu adalah kekasih Hyukjae. Sepertinya tiga bulan ke depan akan sangat menarik bagi Donghae.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Semua peserta audisi duduk di meja-meja yang telah disediakan di area prasmanan. Meskipun semua tampak ceria, tetapi Hyukjae bisa melihat wajah-wajah cemas yang ada di setiap siswa, tentu saja, nasib semuanya akan ditentukan dalam beberapa menit lagi.

Hyukjae melahap roti pisang di depannya -makanan penutupnya- dengan nikmat, ternyata dia lapar. Karena mendapatkan giliran terakhir, sepertinya Hyukjae yang paling lama menahan rasa tegang, karena itulah perutnya jadi keroncongan. Setelah menghabiskan rotinya, Hyukjae meminum teh manisnya dengan senang.

Sementara itu Zhoumi menatapnya dan tersenyum, lelaki itu telah menghabiskan makanannya dari tadi dan meminum secangkir kopi sambil menunggu Hyukjae selesai makan,

"Melihat tubuh kecilmu, orang tak akan percaya kalau selera makanmu sebesar ini." Gumam-nya menggoda, membuat Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya pura-pura marah.

"Aku lapar." gumamnya sambil tertawa.

Zhoumi tersenyum, menatap Hyukjae kagum, "Kau hebat sekali tadi, luar biasa bisa membuat Donghae mengiringi permainanmu, dan kau hebat, bisa mengimbangi permainannya, kalau aku berada di posisi-mu, aku pasti akan gugup dan jemariku membeku."

Hyukjae tertawa, "Mungkin aku hanya beruntung. Donghae sepertinya telah merencanakan memberikan penutup kejutan untuk semua peserta audisi, kebetulan aku berada di nomor urutan terakhir, jadi akulah yang beruntung." Tidak. Hyukjae tidak sekedar beruntung, Zhoumi tahu pasti akan hal itu.

Ketika Hyukjae memainkan biolanya, dia kebetulan sedang mengamati ekspresi Donghae. Lelaki itu telah memasang wajah datar sepanjang audisi, tetapi ketika mendengar permainan Hyukjae, matanya bercahaya, mula-mula terkejut, lalu antusias. Zhoumi tahu pasti bahwa Donghae ikut bermain tadi karena dorongan spontannya, bukan di-rencanakan.

Suara panggilan terdengar di ruang besar aula, membuat Zhoumi terkesiap. Itu panggilan untuk berkumpul karena nama-nama yang lolos audisi akan diumumkan.

Zhoumi menyesap kopinya untuk terakhir kali, lalu setengah berdiri dengan bersemangat, "Ayo Hyukjae." ajaknya, dan tanpa kata Hyukjae mengikuti langkah-langkah cepatnya ke ruang besar aula.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Semua orang berkumpul dengan harap-harap cemas, menatap Donghae yang duduk tenang di kursinya, masih dengan wajahnya yang tak terbaca. Lelaki itu menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada mentor senior yang mendampinginya, dan mentor itupun menghadap mic, mengumumkan semua nama.

Nama-nama disebut secara berurutan. Menimbulkan berbagai emosi, bagi yang disebut namanya tentu saja itu merupakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa, ucapan syukur terdengar diantara kerumunan, beberapa menerima ucapan selamat dari yang lain. Tetapi semakin banyak jumlah nama yang diumumkan, semakin banyak pula wajah-wajah cemas dan tegang di antara semua peserta audisi, karena kesempatan mereka dipanggil akan semakin kecil.

Zhoumi tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Hyukjae erat-erat, Matanya menatap tegang, terpaku pada sang mentor yang mengumumkan semua nama berurutan. Hyukjae melirik jemari mereka yang bertaut dan tersenyum, sesungguhnya dia tidak peduli dengan hasil pengumuman ini. Berdiri di sini, berbagi rasa tegang dengan Zhoumi dan bergenggaman tangan sungguh merupakan suatu momen yang tak tergantikan.

Pengumuman sudah sampai ke nomor sembilan belas, jantung Hyukjae tiba-tiba ikut berdebar, tinggal dua nama lagi dan Zhoumi belum disebut. Dia berdoa dalam hati memohon supaya Zhoumi lolos, memohon dengan sangat supaya lelaki itu tidak mendapatkan kekecewaan lagi. Dan ternyata Tuhan mengabulkan doanya.

Nama Zhoumi disebut. Lelaki itu menegang, dan kemudian tersenyum lebar ketika Hyukjae memeluknya setengah memekik dengan bersemangat. Zhoumi memeluk Hyukjae erat-erat. "Akhirnya aku lolos Hyukjae!" serunya penuh kegembiraan, menenggelamkan Hyukjae dalam pelukannya.

Dan pada saat yang sama, nama terakhir yang lolos diumumkan, dan itu adalah nama Hyukjae. Zhoumi dan Hyukjae membeku, bertatapan seakan tak percaya. Lalu Zhoumi tertawa bahagia, "Kau lolos juga!" serunya senang,

"Kita akan masuk kelas khusus bersama-sama!" dengan bahagia dipeluknya tubuh mungil Hyukjae, setengah diangkat.

Orang-orang berkerumun memberi selamat. Ada wajah kecewa ada wajah bahagia dalam kerumunan itu, sebagian pasti juga berpikir akan mencoba lagi tahun depan di kesempatan berbeda. Setelah pengumuman ditutup, kerumunan itupun bubar.

Dalam perjalanan ke mobil mereka, Zhoumi dan Hyukjae masih berangkulan, tertawa begitu bahagia, masih tidak percaya dengan keberuntungan mereka.

"Tiga bulan ke depan pasti akan luar biasa, aku tidak percaya kita berdua lolos bersama-sama, sungguh menyenangkan." Zhoumi masih bergumam tidak percaya akan betapa beruntungnya mereka.

Hyukjae sendiri tentunya terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan menjadi salah satu dari dua puluh anak yang beruntung. Setahunya, masih banyak peserta dengan teknik yang lebih sempurna dari dirinya. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak tahu bagaimana pertimbangan penilaian audisi itu. Mungkin saja mereka semua memiliki pertimbangan sendiri.

Tiba-tiba langkah Zhoumi yang masih merangkulnya terhenti, membuat langkah Hyukjae yang sedang melamun terhenti seketika. Hyukjae mendongak, menatap bingung ke arah Zhoumi.

"Kenapa kita berhenti..." matanya mengikuti arah mata Zhoumi yang terpaku dan tertegun, dan kemudian dia melihat Donghae... lelaki itu berdiri dengan tenang di tempat tersembunyi di area parkiran mobil hanya sekitar empat langkah dari posisi mereka berdiri sekarang. Pandangannya lurus ke arah Hyukjae, dan sepertinya dia sedang menunggu mereka... Karena Zhoumi masih terperangah membeku tak percaya akan apa yang dia lihat, Donghaelah yang melangkah mendekat lebih dulu.

Tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya yang mempesona, "Selamat, kalian berdua lolos masuk ke kelas khusus." lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan dengan sopan.

Zhoumi tampak terpaku, tetapi dengan cepat dia menjabat tangan Donghae, tak kalah sopan. "Terimakasih, sungguh suatu kebanggan sendiri bisa masuk ke kelas anda. Anda adalah motivasi terbesar saya dalam bermain biola..." Zhoumi langsung menghentikan kalimatnya, menyadari kalau dia terlalu banyak berkata-kata. Donghae hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, dia lalu menolehkan kepalanya kepada Hyukjae.

"Hai. Kita bertemu lagi. Meskipun pertemuan terakhir kita sepertinya tidak begitu menyenang-kan." tatapannya tersirat, penuh arti membuat pipi Hyukjae memerah.

Apanya yang tidak menyenangkan? Bukankah lelaki itu yang bersikap galak di pertemuan terakhir mereka? Hyukjae kan hanya mengikuti alunan musik secara tidak sengaja? Ketika Hyukjae hanya diam saja, Donghae melanjutkan.

"Permainan biola-mu sangat hebat, dan duet kita tadi menyenangkan. Semoga tiga bulan ke depan banyak ilmu yang bisa kau dapatkan." gumamnya lembut. Dan kemudian tanpa diduga, Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae dan me-ngecupnya lembut.

Membuat Hyukjae terperangah sampai lupa menutup bibirnya. "Sampai jumpa lagi." gumam Donghae setengah geli melihat ekspresi Hyukjae. Lelaki itu lalu menganggukkan kepala kepada Zhoumi dan kemudian melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Zhoumi dan Hyukjae yang masih terpaku kebingungan.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

"Kenapa kau diam saja sepanjang malam ini, sayang?" Dara, kekasih terbaru Donghae. Seorang janda muda dan kaya berusia tiga puluh tahun yang sangat cantik cemberut dan melirik ke arah Donghae yang hanya diam sepanjang tadi. Mereka berdua sedang berada di pesta yang diadakan oleh sahabat Dara.

Sejenis pesta jamuan malam yang diakhiri dengan acara bincang-bincang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, tetapi pesta ini masih ramai, Dara dan Donghae duduk di sofa besar di sudut ruangan, bersama pasangan lainnya dan sedang membicarakan hal-hal tidak berarti. Donghae melirik ke arah Dara dan tiba-tiba saja merasa muak.

Oh Tentu saja, Dara adalah korbannya yang berikutnya. Perempuan ini jelas-jelas murahan dan gila harta seperti ibunya, Dara telah memperoleh bagian cukup besar dari perceraiannya yang menghebohkan itu dan kemudian menggunakannya untuk berfoya-foya.

Perempuan itu memang memiliki koneksi di dunia musik karena suaminya adalah mantan promotor konser musik klasik di negara ini. Mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja di suatu pesta dan tanpa malu-malu Dara melempar-kan umpan kepada Donghae, mengatakan bahwa dia benar-benar tertarik kepada Donghae.

Donghae tentu saja langsung memakan umpannya. Perempuan seperti inilah yang dicarinya, perempuan bodoh, genit, gila harta yang akan menjadi pelampiasan tepat untuk dendam yang masih membara di benaknya. Saat ini, seperti biasa dia sedang berperan sebagai kekasih yang baik. Dara akan dibuatnya jatuh cinta setengah mati kepada-nya. Dan ketika sampai di titik Dara tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, Donghae akan mencampakkannya dengan kejam.

"Aku lelah, kau tahu aku baru saja mengaudisi dua ratus siswa tadi." Donghae bergumam dingin, berusaha bersikap biasa ketika dengan meng-goda Dara duduk merapat padanya, dengan sengaja menyenggolkan payudaranya yang ranum dan hanya dibungkus gaun dengan belahan dada sangat rendah untuk memamerkan belahannya.

Tapi Donghae sedang tidak tertarik, pun ketika Dara berusaha memberi isyarat meminta untuk bercumbu dengannya. Lelaki itu malahan berdiri dan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Kurasa aku harus pulang. Aku lelah." dia mengedikkan bahunya kepada Dara, "Sampai nanti Dara." Dan kemudian Donghae meninggalkan Dara yang masih memanggil-manggil namanya. Dia tidak peduli. Lagipula dia tidak berkewajiban mengantar Dara pulang karena perempuan itu tadi datang kemari sendiri dengan diantar oleh supirnya.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Sekali lagi Donghae terbaring dalam keheningan malam di kamarnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sekelilingnya gelap karena Donghae mematikan semua lampu.

Seharusnya dia bisa langsung tertidur karena dia lelah sekali. Tetapi dia tidak bisa tidur. Ketika dia memejamkan mata, alunan musik itu terbayang di benaknya, alunan musik yang memainkan nada indah... nada duetnya bersama Hyukjae.

Anak perempuan kecil itu adalah berlian. Donghae mengulang kembali kesimpulannya. Berlian itu harus diasah di tangan yang benar, kalau tidak dia akan rusak. Dan Donghae tidak akan membiarkannya rusak. Ada yang harus dilakukannya besok, pagi-pagi sekali.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

"Aku tak percaya kau lolos." Ibunya meletakkan sepiring omelet di depan Hyukjae, yang langsung dimakan Hyukjae dengan lahap. Mereka sedang sarapan bersama di pagi hari. Dan ibunya masih saja membahas hasil pengumuman kemarin.

"Mungkin permainan biolaku cukup bagus." Hyukjae tertawa, menggoda ibunya yang mengerutkan keningnya. Ibunya tampaknya sangat serius dalam segala hal terutama menyangkut musik, Hyukjae takut hal itu akan menambah keriput di wajah ibunya yang masih cantik.

"Ibu yakin masih banyak yang lebih sempurna darimu. Kau selama ini hanya mempelajari biola setengah-setengah, tidak sepenuh hasrat-mu." Ibu Hyukjae duduk di depan Hyukjae dan tatapannya berubah serius, "Kalau kau sudah menjalani kelas khusus bersama Donghae ini, kau harus menetapkan pilihanmu pada biola dan menjalaninya dengan serius Hyukjae."

Sebelum Hyukjae menjawab, telepon rumahnya berbunyi. Sang ibu mengerutkan keningnya, bergumam tentang siapa yang menelepon rumah sepagi ini, lalu beranjak berdiri dan mengangkat telepon.

Hyukjae tentu saja tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan ibunya di telepon yang terdengar sangat serius itu. Dia malahan asyik melahap omelet buatan ibunya yang sangat enak. Sampai kemudian ibunya meletakkan telepon, wajahnya pucat... mungkin efek dari pembicaraannya? Dan kemudian dia duduk di depan Hyukjae dengan mata membelalak tak percaya.

Lama kemudian ibunya masih seperti itu hingga Hyukjae merasa cemas, "Ada apa ibu?" Ibunya tergeragap, seolah dibangunkan dari lamunannya, tetapi ekspresi takjub masih tampak di matanya, bibirnya membuka sedikit gemetar,

"Itu tadi... Astaga. Itu tadi Donghae sendiri yang menelepon! Dia meminta kita datang ke akademi, katanya dia ingin menjadikanmu murid bimbingan khususnya yang pertama!"

 **:: To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya, tangannya yang sedang menyuap sarapannya terhenti begitu saja di udara, dia terperangah, "Apa?"

"Itu Donghae..." Ibunya masih memasang ekspresi takjub yang sama, "Dia menelepon sendiri tadi dan..." lalu Ibunya seolah tersadar, "Cepat Hyukjae, selesaikan sarapanmu, kita berangkat sekarang."

Lalu tanpa menunggunya, Ibunya bangkit dari kursi, merapikan riasannya, meraih tas dan kunci mobil. Setelah sampai di pintu, Ibunya menoleh dan mengernyit melihat Hyukjae yang masih bengong melihat tingkah sang Ibu.

"Kenapa kau masih di situ Hyukjae? Ayo cepat kita berangkat." Hyukjae hanya mengangkat bahu, meletakkan makanannya dan meneguk susu cokelat di depannya.

Matanya melirik sayang kepada sarapannya itu...

'yah padahal masih banyak...' gumamnya dalam hati, mengutuk Donghae yang menelepon pagi-pagi. Tetapi baru kali ini Ibunya bersikap terburu-buru dan panik seperti itu. Sepertinya terpilihnya Hyukjae menjadi murid khusus Donghae benar-benar berarti baginya.

Tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae teringat akan Appanya, Appanya adalah pemain biola... mungkin jauh di dalam hatinya, sang Ibu ingin agar Hyukjae mengikuti jejak ayahnya.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Mereka sampai di halaman parkiran akademi musik itu, setelah sang Ibu memarkir mobil di area khusus pengajar, dia berjalan bersama Hyukjae melalui koridor, menuju ruangan direktur tempat janji temu mereka.

"Ini kesempatan besar, Hyukjae, dan Ibu tidak mau kau menyia-nyiakannya. Donghae tidak pernah mengambil murid khusus sebelum-nya, jadi kau adalah pertama dan yang terbaik."

Hyukjae cuma mangut-mangut, meskipun dalam benaknya dia ke-bingungan. Kenapa Donghae memilihnya? Sekarang hal itu baru terpikir olehnya... bukankah di audisi kemarin banyak sekali anak-anak dengan teknik dan kemampuan yang lebih tinggi darinya? Apa yang istimewa dari Hyukjae yang hanya memiliki kemampuan musik standar? Dan juga, Zhoumi pasti akan terkejut dengan berita ini...

ah Zhoumi! Tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae merasa bersalah... harusnya Zhoumi yang mendapatkan kesempatan ini. Kemampuan teknik bermain biola Zhoumi tentu saja ada di atas Hyukjae, dan juga hasrat Zhoumi bermain biola lebih besar darinya, juga kekaguman Zhoumi terhadap Donghae.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak bisa melakukan ini kepada Zhoumi. Lelaki itu begitu baik hati, dan begitu mendengar kabar ini dia pasti akan menyalami Hyukjae dan mengucapkan selamat. tetapi Hyukjae tahu Zhoumi pasti menyimpan kekecewaan yang disembunyikan.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya, Ibu." Hyukjae bergumam keras, berusaha menarik perhatian Ibunya yang berjalan terburu-buru di depannya.

Langkah Ibunya terhenti, perempuan itu menoleh dan menatap Hyukjae terkejut, "Apa? Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?" Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi, "Entah apa pertimbangan Donghae memintaku menjadi murid khususnya, tetapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya Ibu, karena ini tidak adil terhadap mereka yang mempunyai hasrat bermain biola yang lebih murni dariku... aku... aku..."

"Kau memikirkan Zhoumi?" sang Ibu mengangkat alisnya, "Dia pasti akan mengerti, dia pemuda yang baik dan berjiwa besar, jadi dia akan mendukungmu dan ikut senang denganmu. Jangan sampai itu menghalangimu untuk maju, Hyukjae" Ibunya menggandeng Hyukjae lalu mengajaknya berjalan lebih cepat menuju ruangan itu.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu ruang temu, dan Ibu Hyukjae mengetuknya, dalam sekejap pintu terbuka dan Mr. Liu yang membukakan pintu.

"Silahkan masuk." Lelaki itu membuka pintunya lebar, mem-persilahkan Ibu Hyukjae dan Hyukjae masuk.

Di sana, duduk di atas sofa dengan wajah dinginnya yang begitu sempurna, ada Donghae yang menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan mata datar. Lelaki itu sedikit mengangguk sopan kepada Ibu Hyukjae yang duduk di depannya. Mr. Liu menyusul duduk di seberang sofa, menatap semuanya.

"Saya rasa kita sudah tahu tujuan pertemuan ini. Donghae menawarkan Hyukjae menjadi murid pribadinya. Dan saya rasa kita sepakat dengan itu bukan?" Hyukjae mengerutkan kening, menatap Donghae yang hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar, kenapa lelaki itu tidak bicara? Kenapa dia mewakilkan pembicaraan kepada Mr. Liu?

"Tentu saja kita sepakat. Saya sungguh merasa terhormat, anak saya yang terpilih menjadi murid khusus." gumam Ibu Hyukjae cepat.

Mr. Liu mengangguk, "Kami melihat bahwa permainan biolanya istimewa, bukan begitu Hyukjae? Mulai sekarang kau akan berada di bawah bimbingan Donghae."

"Tidak." Tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae mempunyai keberanian untuk berbicara, dan kalimatnya itu membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tertegun.

Donghae yang pertama kali bergumam pada akhirnya, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Hyukjae, "Apa?" desis lelaki itu setengah marah setengah tak percaya.

"Maafkan saya." Hyukjae berdiri, membungkukkan badannya setengah meminta maaf kepada semua yang ada di ruangan itu, "Itu benar-benar kehormatan yang luar biasa untuk saya, tetapi saya tidak bisa menerimanya, karena itu terasa tidak benar, masih banyak siswa lain yang lebih berhak daripada saya. Sekali lagi terimakasih, tetapi saya tidak bisa menerimanya. Permisi." Hyukjae membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Hyukjae!" Ibunya memanggilnya gusar, "Ibu sudah bilang jangan lakukan ini demi Zhoumi!" sang Ibu berdiri hendak mengejar Hyukjae, tetapi Donghae sudah berdiri duluan, menoleh dingin ke arah Ibu Hyukjae.

"Biarkan saya yang berbicara kepadanya." gumam Donghae cepat, lalu melangkah keluar mengejar Hyukjae.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Hyukjae berjalan melalui koridor itu, hendak menuju area parkir. Ibunya pasti akan marah besar kepadanya. Mungkin nanti dia akan diomeli habis-habisan di rumah, dan mungkin Ibunya akan terus-menerus jengkel kepadanya selama beberapa lama karena menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Hyukjae merasa bahwa ini adalah hal yang benar.

Demi Zhoumi... dia tidak akan melangkahi ataupun mengkhianati Zhoumi.

"Apakah kau pikir ini sepadan?" suara Donghae yang tenang membuat Hyukjae terperanjat dan hampir menjerit.

Entah kapan, Donghae ternyata sudah melangkah di sebelahnya, Hyukjae mungkin terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari Donghae mendekat.

"Maksudmu?" Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit mendongak menatap Donghae yang melangkah di sebelahnya. Yah, Donghae cukup tinggi sementara Hyukjae mungil dan pendek.

"Mengorbankan kesempatan besarmu hanya demi Kekasihmu?" Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya, Kekasihnya? "Ibumu bilang kau melakukan ini demi Zhoumi, dia Kekasihmu bukan? Apakah kau pikir sepadan mengorbankan kesempatan besarmu untuk menguasai biola dengan baik hanya demi menjaga perasaan Kekasihmu?"

"Bukan hanya demi Zhoumi." Hyukjae membantah meskipun dalam hati dia mengakui bahwa sebagian besar alasannya adalah Zhoumi. "Juga demi anak-anak lain yang saya rasa lebih pantas dengan kemampuan yang lebih tinggi daripada saya."

Langkah Donghae terhenti seketika, membuat Hyukjae juga menghentikan langkahnya, dia menoleh dan melihat Donghae berdiri di sana, menatap-nya dengan tatapan mata tersinggung, Lelaki itu lalu berjalan mendekat, melangkah di depan Hyukjae yang terpaku karena mata tajamnya, jemarinya terulur dan menyentuh dagu Hyukjae, mendongakkannya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik." bibir Donghae menipis, tampak marah ketika berkata, "Aku tidak pernah main-main dalam memilih murid. Jangan pernah mempertanyakan keputusanku. Aku memilihmu karena aku melihat kau seperti berlian yang belum diasah."

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya, dan kemudian mengecup bibir Hyukjae dengan kecupan tipis dan singkat, "Hanya aku yang bisa mengasahmu sehingga cemerlang. Jadi aku akan tetap mempertahankan tawaranku, kapanpun kau berubah pikiran, datanglah kepadaku." bisiknya pelan di telinga Hyukjae , dan kemudian tanpa kata lelaki itu membalikkan badan, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang membeku karena ciuman itu.

Tak bisa berkata-kata, hanya menatap tertegun ke arah punggung Donghae yang makin menjauh.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

"Ibu sangat kecewa kepadamu, Hyukjae." sang Ibu berkata kemudian ketika mereka sudah berada di mobil dalam perjalanan pulang, "Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

Hyukjae hanya terdiam, menatap lurus ke depan, dia bahkan hampir-hampir tidak mendengar perkataan Ibunya. Bibirnya masih terasa panas... Donghae... lelaki itu, kenapa lelaki itu mengecup bibirnya? Apakah itu pelecehan? Kenapa Donghae melakukannya? Apa jangan-jangan Donghae memang biasa melakukannya kepada siapapun? Tetapi kenapa dia? Hyukjae tahu bahwa Donghae terkenal sebagai penakluk perempuan, tetapi korbannya selalu perempuan-perempuan yang lebih tua... bukankah itu memang selera Donghae? tetapi kenapa dia? kenapa Donghae menciumnya?

Pertanyaan itu terngiang-ngiang terus di benaknya, membuat Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hyukjae!" sang Ibu memanggilnya, membawa pikirannya kembali ke dunia nyata, "Apakah kau mendengar perkataan Ibu?" Hyukjae mengehela napas panjang,

"Maafkan aku Ibu... aku rasa ini keputusan yang terbaik." Ibunya melirik sedikit kepadanya dari balik kemudian,

"Segera setelah kau memikirkannya baik-baik, kau pasti akan menyesali keputusan ini, Hyukjae."

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Ketika masih merenung di kamarnya, terdengar suara ketukan di sana, Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya. Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini? Hyukjae melangkah ke pintu kamarnya dan membukanya, Zhoumi berdiri di sana, tersenyum lebar.

"Ibumu menyuruhku langsung ke sini, bolehkah aku masuk?" Sebenarnya Hyukjae merasa agak canggung, sejak kecil mereka memang berteman akrab dan Zhoumi sering sekali bermain di kamarnya, tetapi menjelang mereka remaja sampai sekarang, Zhoumi hampir tidak pernah masuk ke kamarnya lagi.

"Aku akan membiarkan pintunya terbuka." Zhoumi tampak geli membaca keraguan Hyukjae, dan kemudian tanpa permisi dia masuk ke kamar Hyukjae, dan duduk di kursi belajar Hyukjae.

"Wow, sudah lama aku tidak kesini, dan kamarmu tidak berubah, seperti kamar anak sepuluh tahun." Zhoumi terkekeh, matanya memandang ke sekeliling ruangan Hyukjae yang didominasi warna kuning dan boneka-boneka ikan dan monyet dengan ukuran yang berbeda.

Hyukjae mendengus, pura-pura kesal, "Jangan mengomentari kamarku. Dan katakan kepadaku, kenapa kau datang ke sini malam-malam begini. Ibu yang menyuruhmu?" Hyukjae melangkah di depan Zhoumi dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

Zhoumi mengangkat bahunya, "Ya, Ibumu menghubungiku dan menceritakan semua kejadiannya."

Hyukjae memalingkan muka, "Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran meski pun kau membujukku."

"Hyukjae," suara Zhoumi tampak sabar, seperti suara yang selalu di-gunakannya ketika Hyukjae merajuk di waktu mereka kecil, "Itu kesempatan besar, dan mendengar kau menolaknya hanya karena aku, itu membuatku sangat sedih."

Hyukjae memasang wajah datar, "Bukan hanya karenamu, aku hanya merasa aku tak pantas menerima kesempatan itu."

"Kau pantas." Zhoumi menyela. "Penilaian Donghae bukan main-main, Hyukjae. Ingat dia adalah seorang pemain biola jenius, dia bisa melihat kemampuan tersembunyi yang orang lain tidak bisa melihat, Hyukjae."

Zhoumi tersenyum lembut, "Dan lagipula, menurut penilaianku, permainan biolamu sangat indah."

Ketika Hyukjae hanya terdiam, Zhoumi bangkit dari kursi dan berlutut di tepi ranjang, tepat di depan Hyukjae, wajah mereka berhadapan sangat dekat, membuat Hyukjae tersipu.

"Terimalah tawaran itu Hyukjae, demi aku. Oke?"

Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas, "Aku akan memikirkannya, tapi aku tidak janji."

Zhoumi terkekeh, "Oke. Dasar anak keras kepala, aku akan menunggu kabar baik darimu." Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang, "Dan juga aku harus menyiapkan waktu untuk kelas tiga bulan yang akan di ajarkan oleh Donghae, kau tahu Xian Hua mungkin sedikit sedih karena aku tidak bisa menyediakan banyak waktu untuknya, padahal aku sudah berjanji."

"Xian Hua?" Hyukjae menyambar, sedikit bingung ketika Zhoumi menyebut nama Xian Hua, Xian Hua adalah teman seangkatan Zhoumi di akademi musik dulu, dia seorang pemain piano, sangat cantik dengan penampilan yang sangat feminim dan lembut, begitu bertolak belakang kalau dibandingkan dengan Hyukjae.

"Iya, Xian Hua, kau masih mengingatnya bukan? Saking sibuknya dengan persiapan audisi aku sampai lupa menceritakannya kepadamu." Senyum Zhoumi melebar, "Kami tidak sengaja bertemu ketika aku mengikuti sebuah pesta bersama Appa, dia sibuk dengan pendidikan musiknya di Canada... tetapi sekarang, untuk beberapa lama dia akan berada di Korea karena liburan semester, dan kemudian aku berjanji kepadanya untuk menemaninya selama di sini."

Lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Siapa yang tahu kalau hubungan kami bisa lebih dari pertemanan, kau tahu bukan dulu aku naksir kepadanya. Dan sekarang dia sedang tidak terikat dengan siapapun."

Hyukjae tahu, dan ketika itu, di masa lalu, masa-masa Zhoumi begitu memuja Xian Hua membuatnya menyimpan perih yang dalam, yang disembunyikan jauh di dalam hatinya.

Tetapi waktu itu Xian Hua sudah punya Kekasih, dan Zhoumi tidak punya kesempatan, jadi Hyukjae bisa tenang. Setelah Zhoumi dan Xian Hua lulus dari akademi, dan Xian Hua melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar negeri, Hyukjae merasa tenang... apalagi setelah itu Zhoumi tampaknya tidak dekat dengan perempuan manapun.

Dan sekarang Xian Hua kembali? Tidak sedang terikat dengan siapapun... begitu kata Zhoumi tadi. Hyukjae langsung merasakan dadanya diremas oleh perasaan pedih yang sama, perasaan yang sudah hampir dilupakannya bertahun lalu.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Hyukjae, sudah malam." Zhoumi melirik jam tangannya, lalu melempar senyum manis kepada Hyukjae sebelum pergi,

"Ingat, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang sangat bahagia kalau kau menerima kesempatan itu."

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Kenapa dia mencium Hyukjae? Kenapa dia mencium anak perempuan ingusan itu? Donghae merenung di tengah hingar bingar pesta itu, merasa marah kepada dirinya sendiri.

Oh Astaga, Donghae yang begitu berpengalaman kepada perempuan, tidak bisa menahan diri dan mencium Hyukjae, anak ingusan yang lebih muda delapan tahun darinya, yang mungkin bahkan belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya! Dan kenapa pula Hyukjae berani-beraninya menolak tawarannya? Tawaran istimewa yang mungkin tidak akan pernah diberikannya kepada orang lain? Hati Donghae dipenuhi kemarahan.

Dia akan membuat Hyukjae memohon-mohon untuk menjadi muridnya. Dia pasti bisa melakukannya. Hyukjae mungkin jenis perempuan yang suka membuat lelaki mengejarnya, pura-pura menolak sebelum meminta bagian yang lebih besar... mungkin saja Hyukjae sengaja memanipulasi Donghae.

Mungkin saja Hyukjae seculas perempuan-perempuan lain yang dikenalnya selama ini, seculas ibunya... Dan Donghae tidak akan membiarkan Hyukjae melakukan itu kepadanya. Dia akan memberi Hyukjae pelajaran, karena berani-beraninya menolaknya.

 **:: To Be Continued . . . ::**

 **Hay readers... ini update'tan terakhir saya sebelum benar-benar hiatus selama 3 bulan :D . dikarenakan saya lagi sibuk mengikuti ujian-ujian yang akan dilaksanakan dari tanggal 30 Jan s/d 25 April 2017. Jadi, selama saya hiatus para readers jangan pernah bosan menunggu kelanjutannya ceritanya fanfic yang lain okeee... ^^**

 **Review~**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kelas Donghae akan dimulai lusa." Zhoumi yang datang pagi-pagi ke rumah Hyukjae untuk menumpang sarapan -seperti yang biasa dilakukannya hampir setiap hari - menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan penuh ingin tahu, "Jadi kau belum berubah pikiran tentang tawaran Donghae?"

Hyukjae menelan susu cokelatnya dengan susah payah ketika topik itu diangkat. Sebenarnya, semalaman dia memikirkan keputusannya, dan kemudian bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah dia terlah bertindak terlalu dangkal dan bodoh? Apakah sebetulnya Zhoumi benar-benar tidak apa-apa kalau Hyukjae mengambil kesempatan yang ditawarkan Donghae kepadanya itu? Zhoumi sendiri tampaknya tidak memperhatikan pikiran yang berkecamuk di benak Hyukjae, dia sibuk mengunyah wafel enak buatan Ibu Hyukjae, dan kemudian lelaki itu seolah teringat sesuatu, dan mendongakkan kepalanya,

"Biasanya sebelum kelas Donghae akan ada pesta perayaan, sejenis pesta dansa dan diadakan di akademi dengan mengundang semua murid, sekaligus sebagai pesta tutup tahun. Para guru akan datang, dan orang-orang penting di dunia musik akan datang."

"Oh ya, pesta itu." Hyukjae tahu tentang pesta itu, biasanya dihadiri oleh para murid senior, guru dan orang-orang penting di bidang musik. Pesta itu juga menjadi ajang pertemuan antara para siswa yang sedang menapaki karier di bidang musik dengan orang-orang penting yang telah lebih dahulu menanjak.

Tetapi sampai sekarang, Hyukjae belum pernah sekalipun ikut ke pesta itu, selain karena dulu dia masih kelas junior, Ibu Hyukjae melarang Hyukjae mengikuti pesta di malam hari ketika usianya masih tujuh belas tahun atau di bawahnya. Tetapi sekarang Hyukjae sudah delapan belas tahun. Ibunya mungkin akan mengizinkannya mengikuti pesta itu. Diam-diam Hyukjae melirik ke arah Zhoumi, lelaki itu tampak tampan sekali dengan bibir tipis dan hidung mancung yang terpadu sempurna.

Mungkin... mungkin kalau Zhoumi menemaninya ke pesta itu, Ibu-nya akan lebih setuju lagi untuk membiarkannya datang ke pesta itu. Hyukjae langsung membayangkan, itu adalah pesta dansa. Jadi kalau dia datang berpasangan dengan Zhoumi, ada kemungkinan dia akan berdansa dengan Zhoumi, diiringi musik waltz yang romantis, dalam gaun yang seperti puteri... ya ampun... rasanya mimpi itu indah sekali.

"Maukah kau datang ke pesta itu bersamaku? Setahuku pestanya akan diadakan besok malam." tiba-tiba Zhoumi bergumam. Membuat Hyukjae tertegun dengan mulut menganga, tidak percaya akan pendengarannya.

"Apa?"

Zhoumi meneguk susu cokelatnya dengan santai, "Sebenarnya aku ada janji dengan Xian Hua, tetapi dia akan datang dengan ayahnya, kau tahu ayahnya sangat menjaganya jadi tidak mengizinkannya datang ke pesta dengan pria, apalagi pestanya di malam hari... Ayahku juga sama, dia terus menerus menyuruhku melakukan riset tentang permainan biola setiap malam dan pasti akan melarangku mendatangi pesta, nah kupikir-pikir aku akan mengajakmu datang ke sana saja kita berangkat dari sini berbarengan. Jadi, aku bisa beralasan bahwa aku mengantarmu untuk berkompromi dengan Donghae."

Perasaan Hyukjae yang melambung langsung merosot jatuh dengan kerasnya, benaknya terasa sakit dan beku, seperti diguyur oleh air es. Rasa sakit langsung menyeruak di dada Hyukjae, semua impiannya untuk berdansa bersama dengan Zhoumi, melewatkan malam romantis dengan hubungan lebih dari kakak adik ataupun sahabat dekat langsung musnah begitu saja.

"Hyukjae?"

Zhoumi bertanya ketika Hyukjae hanya terpaku dan tidak memberikan tanggapan apa-apa, "Jadi bagaimana? Kau akan pergi denganku atau tidak? kau mau membantuku bukan Hyukjae?" Zhoumi melemparkan tatapan mata penuh permohonan, "Aku mohon, karena pertemuan dengan Xian Hua amat sangat berarti untukku."

Hyukjae tergeragap, lalu dengan pedih menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja aku akan pergi denganmu, Zhoumi."

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

"Pergi dengan Zhoumi?" Ibunya mengangkat alisnya, "Pesta itu berlangsung jam delapan sampai jauh larut malam, dan sebenarnya diperuntukkan bagi orang dewasa."

Ada ketidak-setujuan di dalam suara Ibu Hyukjae, "Lagipula Ibu tidak pernah bisa datang ke pesta itu karena Ibu tidak kuat terjaga sampai malam..."

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang, Ibunya sama saja seperti yang lain, selalu menganggapnya seperti anak kecil.

"Ibu, aku sudah delapan belas tahun... dan pesta itu juga dihadiri oleh siswa-siswa senior seumuranku, lagipula aku pergi dengan Zhoumi, dia akan menjagaku." Sang Ibu tampak merenung, mempertimbangkan semuanya, lalu akhirnya menghela napas panjang, "Oke baiklah, kau boleh pergi, tapi bilang pada Zhoumi bahwa dia harus sudah memulangkanmu sebelum pukul sebelas malam."

Ibu Hyukjae mengangkat alisnya sambil menatap anak perempuan semata wayangnya yang cenderung berpenampilan tomboi itu, "Pestanya besok, dan itu merupakan pesta dansa resmi, apakah kau sudah mempersiapkan gaun, Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae mengernyit. Gaun? hal itu sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya, dia menelaah isi lemarinya dan baru sadar bahwa dia hampir tidak punya gaun yang bagus. Semua gaunnya gaun santai, bukan dipakai untuk pesta, itupun hanya sedikit jumlahnya, selebihnya lemarinya dipenuhi oleh T-shirt dan celana jeans serta kemeja...

Ibunya menatap ekspresi Hyukjae dan tersenyum geli, "Ayo kita pergi dan berbelanja gaun." gumamnya, tiba-tiba merasa bersemangat bisa mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendandani Hyukjae yang biasanya tidak mau berdandan itu.

Mereka akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah gaun setelah beberapa kali keluar masuk di kompleks perbelanjaan yang sangat ramai itu. Gaun itu sederhana, berwarna ungu muda, nyaris putih, modelnya melekuk di tubuh sampai ke pinggang, lalu jatuh terjuntai melebar ke bawah, sampai semata kaki. Ibunya juga memilihkannya sepatu hak tinggi dengan warna senada untuk melengkapi penampilannya.

Hyukjae menatap gaun yang digantungkan oleh Ibunya di lemarinya itu dan kemudian tersenyum miris. Yah... secantik apapun penampilannya nanti, Zhoumi sepertinya tidak akan meliriknya, karena lelaki itu pasti akan memusatkan perhatian-nya kepada Xian Hua yang pasti beribu kali lebih cantik daripada Hyukjae.

 **:: Embarce The Chord ::**

Malam pesta itu tiba. Donghae memasang jas-nya dan menatap cermin, lalu tersenyum muram, dia harus menjemput Arlene, kencannya malam ini.

Yah, Donghae sedang berperan sebagai kekasih yang sempurna sebelum nanti menghancurkan Arlene jika waktunya tepat. Donghae memang selalu memilih pasangan yang lebih tua, dia memilih-nya dengan hati dingin dan kejam, mencari yang semirip mungkin dengan ibunya, karena semakin mirip maka akan semakin puas hatinya ketika menyakiti mereka nanti...

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan akan Hyukjae melintas di benak Donghae. Apakah Hyukjae akan datang ke pesta dansa itu? Donghae tersenyum sinis, seharusnya Hyukjae datang, dan dia pasti akan ditemani oleh Zhoumi, pasangan yang dibelanya mati-matian itu.

Yah... pesta itu akan sangat menarik kalau Hyukjae benar-benar datang, dia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membuat Hyukjae tidak berkutik lagi... Tiba-tiba saja Donghae tidak sabar untuk segera datang ke pesta itu.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Hyukjae menatap bayangannya di cermin dan mengernyit, dia tampak seperti perempuan yang berbeda malam ini, dengan gaun feminim dan riasan wajah tipis yang disapukan Ibunya ke pesta. Sang Ibu juga menatap cermin, tersenyum melihatnya, "Nah, sekarang kau sudah siap untuk datang ke pesta."

Ibu Hyukjae mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Ayo, temui Zhoumi yang sudah menunggu di bawah, dia pasti akan sangat terpesona kepadamu." gumam sang Ibu, membuat pipi Hyukjae memerah karena malu.

Hati-hati Hyukjae melangkah ke bawah, menuruni tangga, dia memang tidak terbiasa mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi, sekarang saja kakinya sudah terasa pegal. Hyukjae berdoa semoga kakinya bisa bertahan, dia tidak mau jatuh ataupun terkilir gara-gara sepatu ini. Dan benar, sepertinya Zhoumi terpesona, karena lelaki itu membelalakkan mata-nya, lalu bersiul memuji ketika melihat penampilan Hyukjae.

"Wow... gaun itu sangat cocok denganmu, Hyukjae. Kau benar-benar tampak seperti perempuan."

Pujian yang menggoda itu membuat Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya, "Memangnya selama ini aku tidak tampak seperti perempuan?"

Zhoumi tergelak, lalu mengulurkan tangan dan menggandeng Hyukjae menuju mobilnya, "Aku baru sadar, selama ini aku jarang sekali memandangmu sebagai perempuan." gumamnya ringan.

Dalam perjalanan, Hyukjae merenungkan kata-kata Zhoumi.. jadi begitu, Zhoumi jarang memikirkannya sebagai perempuan, karena itulah lelaki itu tampak amat sangat tidak peka dengan perasaan yang dipendam oleh Hyukjae kepadanya. Hyukjae menghela napas pedih, yah, mungkin selamanya dia harus bertahan, menahankan sakit hati karena selalu dipandang sebagai anak kecil, sebagai adik oleh Zhoumi.

Tapi... bukankah kata-kata Zhoumi tadi menyiratkan kalau dia mulai menyadari bahwa Hyukjae tampak seperti seorang perempuan? Mungkinkah gaun dan penampilan feminim ini memberikan kesempatan baginya? Mungkinkah Zhoumi terpesona dengannya hingga mempunyai perasaan lebih? Yah. Hyukjae sungguh-sungguh berharap itu bisa terjadi.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Harapan Hyukjae langsung runtuh seketika ketika dia melihat penampilan Xian Hua yang rupanya sudah menunggu Zhoumi di lobby ruang dansa. Xian Hua luar biasa cantiknya dengan gaun warna merah gelap yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang cerah berkilau dan rambut cokelatnya yang panjang bergelombang sampai ke pinggang.

Dan perempuan itu tampak seperti perempuan dewasa -Hyukjae melirik iri ke arah tubuh yang sintal dengan lekuk menonjol dan seksi di buah dada dan pinggulnya yang seperti gitar spanyol- Yah, bagaimanapun juga, Hyukjae tampak seperti anak kecil jika dibandingkan dengan Xian Hua. Dan sepertinya Zhoumi juga berpikiran seperti itu, karena mata lelaki itu langsung berbinar ketika melihat Xian Hua.

"Xian Hua, kau cantik sekali." Zhoumi mengulurkan tangannya dan Xian Hua langsung menyambutnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau terlalu memuji, Zhoumi."

"Aku tidak hanya memuji tapi sungguh-sungguh, bagiku kau adalah perempuan tercantik di pesta ini." Kata-kata Zhoumi langsung membuat hati Hyukjae mencelos, untung saja dia berhasil menyembunyikannya dalam ekspresi datarnya ketika Xian Hua akhirnya melihatnya dan menyapanya

"Hai Hyukjae, apa kabar?" Hyukjae mencoba tersenyum manis,

"Kabarku baik" dia lalu melongok ke dalam ruang dansa, "Permisi sebentar, ada yang harus kulakukan."

Zhoumi tersenyum lebar, "Jam setengah sebelas kita bertemu di sini lagi Hyukjae, aku sudah berjanji kepada Ibumu, dan dia akan membunuhku kalau aku tidak membawamu pulang tepat waktu."

Hyukjae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, melirik sekilas kepada Zhoumi sebelum dia pergi, dan merasakan hatinya seperti tertusuk ketika menyadari bahwa perhatian Zhoumi sekarang sudah sepenuhnya tertuju kepada Xian Hua.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Pesta itu ramai, dan semua orang tampak bercampur baur. Hyukjae memilih posisi di paling sudut, mencoba tidak mencolok dan kemudian menatap ke lantai dansa. Pesta ini meriah tentu saja, dengan jamuan makan malam yang melimpah ruah, tertata elegan di sudut-sudut ruangan, banyak orang yang makan sambil mengobrol dan tertawa bersama.

Dan ketika musik dimainkan, beberapa pasangan langsung turun ke lantai dansa untuk berdansa. Hyukjae menatap senyum-senyum di bibir para pasangan itu. Dia pernah memimpikan berada di posisi yang sama, dengan Zhoumi tentunya.

Sayangnya mimpi itu tidak terwujud... Matanya tiba-tiba menangkap Zhoumi yang tengah menggandeng Xian Hua sambil tertawa, mengajaknya ke lantai dansa. Dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari dua manusia yang tampak sangat serasi ketika berdansa itu... dan tiba-tiba saja, Hyukjae merasa seperti manusia paling merasan sedunia.

"Apakah kekasihmu sedang berselingkuh?"

Suara itu terdengar di sampingnya begitu saja, membuat Hyukjae terkejut, dia menoleh dan melihat Donghae sudah berdiri di sampingnya, lelaki itu berpakaian formal dan tampak amat sangat tampan dan elegan. Dan sepertinya lelaki itu terbiasa muncul tiba-tiba tanpa suara.

"Zhoumi bukan kekasihku, dia menganggapku sebagai adiknya."

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya, ada senyum di sana, "Oh ya, dan kau menganggapnya seperti apa?" Pipi Hyukjae memerah, menyadari bahwa Donghae mungkin sedang menghinanya.

"Terserah aku menganggapnya seperti apa, itu bukan urusanmu." gumamnya dingin, lalu hendak melangkah pergi, tetapi langkahnya tertahan ketika Donghae menahan dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang mungil.

"Hei, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tersinggung, Hyukjae." Suara-nya lembut, seperti ajakan perdamaian, "Ayo kita berdansa." Dan kemudian tanpa Hyukjae bisa menolaknya, Donghae setengah menyeretnya ke lantai dansa. Hyukjae berdiri dengan kaku, kebingungan.

Dia sebenarnya sama sekali belum pernah turun ke lantai dansa sebelumnya, apalagi bersama seorang lelaki. Tetapi rupanya Donghae adalah pasangan dansa yang sangat sabar, dengan lembut lelaki itu mengatur posisi tangan Hyukjae, dan kemudian membimbingnya bergerak mengikuti musik waltz yang lembut.

"Kau tidak pernah berdansa sebelumnya ya?" tebak Donghae dengan cepat, membuat pipi Hyukjae memerah.

"Tidak." jawabnya singkat.

Donghae terkekeh, "Sudah kuduga." Celanya, "Jangan sampai kau menginjak kakiku." godanya.

Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya menatap Donghae tersinggung, "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan menginjak kakimu yang berharga itu." Kata-kata Hyukjae yang ketus itu entah kenapa membuat Donghae malahan merasa geli, senyumnya makin melebar,

"Bagaimana dengan tawaranku? apakah kau berubah pikiran?" Hyukjae tergeragap ketika langsung ditanya seperti itu, sebenarnya tadi dia sedang mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Zhoumi yang sedang berdansa dengan tubuh merapat ke Xian Hua.

Mereka tampak seperti pasangan kekasih... apakah itu benar? mungkinkah Zhoumi dan Xian Hua sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih?

"Hyukjae." Donghae tampak jengkel, "Aku bertanya kepadamu."

Hyukjae berdehem, mencoba mengingat pertanyaan Donghae tadi. Apa kata Donghae tadi?

Dan sebelum sempat Hyukjae menemukan jawabannya, seseorang menyela mereka, Hyukjae menoleh dan mendapati perempuan dewasa yang sangat cantik dan terlihat matang,

"Donghae, panitia memintaku untuk memanggilmu, kau diminta mem-berikan sambutan." Arlene yang menyela tersenyum manis kepada Donghae, dia bahkan tidak memandang ke arah Hyukjae, seolah-olah Hyukjae bukanlah perempuan yang berarti untuknya.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku sedang berdansa, Arlene."

"Oke." kali ini Arlene mulai memperhatikan Hyukjae dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat betapa mudanya Hyukjae. Tadi dia ke kamar mandi untuk memperbaiki riasannya, dan ketika kembali, dia mendapati bahwa Donghae sudah berdansa dengan seorang perempuan.

Dia memang menginterupsi dansa ini dengan tujuan memisahkan Donghae dan perempuan itu... tetapi kalau perempuannya masih ingusan seperti ini, sepertinya Arlene tidak perlu cemas - perempuan ini jelas bukan selera Donghae, dan bukan saingannya.

"Tapi panitia mengatakan bahwa kau harus memberi sambutan, Donghae." Arlene tetap keras kepala, "Aku cuma menyampaikan pesan, dan kalau kau keberatan, kau bisa menyampaikan sendiri kepada mereka."

Hyukjae bisa melihat ada kilatan di mata Donghae, hanya sekejap, tetapi kemudian kilatan itu menghilang dan berubah menjadi tatapan lembut, tatapan lembut yang ditujukan kepada Hyukjae, "Oke. Maafkan aku Hyukjae. Aku harus memberikan sambutan sialan itu." dan kemudian dengan sopan, Donghae melepaskan pelukan dansa-nya, lalu meraih jemari Hyukjae, dan mengecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

Ketika Donghae berlalu, Hyukjae masih tertegun di sana, menatap punggung tangannya yang terasa panas. Kecupan di tangannya ini membawa kembali memori yang sudah berusaha dihapusnya, memori tentang ciuman Donghae waktu itu kepadanya... dan tiba-tiba saja pipinya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Ketika Donghae menaiki panggung, semua orang langsung memusatkan perhatian mereka kepada si tampan jenius biola yang sangat terkenal itu. Semua orang tentu saja mengagumi penampilan Donghae, dan juga keahlian bermainnya yang luar biasa. Donghae tersenyum kepada semuanya, meski senyum itu tidak sampai ke matanya,

"Terimakasih atas semua yang hadir di pesta ini, dan terimakasih kepada semua yang menganggap saya pantas berdiri di sini untuk memberi sambutan. Selamat datang juga kepada para siswa senior yang duapuluh di antaranya akan menjalani kelas khusus bersama saya mulai besok. Saya harap kalian semua menyiapkan diri, dan bagi yang belum lolos, saya yakin masih ada kesempatan di tahun depan."

Hyukjae menatap ke arah Donghae, dan mau tak mau mengagumi ketampanan lelaki itu, bahkan dari jauh pun Donghae tampak amat sangat tampan - sayangnya ketampanan itu tidak dibarengi dengan kelakuan yang baik - Hyukjae langsung teringat akan deretan Kekasih-Kekasih Donghae yang berjajar dan berganti seakan tiada habisnya, ya.. reputasi Donghae sebagai pematah hati perempuan memang sudah melegenda, herannya banyak perempuan yang tetap saja mencoba menaklukkan hati Donghae meskipun mereka tahu bahwa Donghae berbahaya... mungkin para perempuan itu ingin saling berlomba menjadi perempuan yang berhasil menaklukkan hati sang penghancur perempuan...

Lamunan Hyukjae terputus ketika dia merasakan Donghae menatapnya dalam-dalam, dan sebelum Hyukjae sempat berpikir, tiba-tiba Donghae sudah bergumam di atas panggung.

"Dalam kesempatan ini saya ingin memperkenalkan murid khusus saya, hanya ada satu orang murid yang saya pilih untuk menjadi anak bimbingan saya secara intensif, mungkin dalam beberapa waktu ke depan." Donghae mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Hyukjae, membuat semua mata langsung terpusat kepada Hyukjae.

Donghae tampak tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi Hyukjae yang kebingungan dan tak bisa berkata-kata, lalu melanjutkan, "Malam ini saya akan mempertunjukkan duet biola saya bersama Hyukjae sebagai persembahan kepada semua orang."

Lelaki itu lalu mengulurkan jemarinya ke arah Hyukjae yang terpaku seperti orang bodoh di tengah ruangan, sementara semua mata memandang kepadanya, "Mari Hyukjae, naiklah ke panggung." sambung Donghae kemudian, ada senyum puas disana ketika melihat bahwa Hyukjae sudah mati kutu dan tidak bisa membantah.

'Rasakan kau perempuan keras kepala.' Gumam Donghae dalam hati. Sekarang tidak ada alasan bagi Hyukjae untuk menolaknya.

 **:: To Be Continued . . . ::**


	6. Chapter 6

Hyukjae benar-benar terkejut. Dia ternganga menatap ke arah Donghae. Sementara seluruh mata memandangnya.

Apa yang dikatakan Donghae tadi? Apakah lelaki itu menjebaknya sehingga tidak bisa menolak di tengah begitu banyak orang? Hyukjae melemparkan tatapan marah kepada Donghae, tetapi lelaki itu hanya tersenyum simpul dan menatap Hyukjae dengan tak tahu malu.

Pada akhirnya, mau tak mau Hyukjae melangkah ke panggung penuh dengan dorongan untuk mencaci maki Donghae di depan umum. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Rasa frustrasi membuatnya menatap Donghae dengan marah dan mengancam, tetapi Donghae malah menatapnya dengan ekspresi geli, "Apakah kau membawa biolamu?"

"Tidak." Hyukjae menjawab cepat sambil menggertakkan gigi.

Donghae terkekeh, "Aku membawa dua, kau boleh pinjam punyaku." Donghae mengedikkan kepala kepada pegawainya dan orang itu dengan tergoph-gopoh membawakan dua tempat biolanya kepada mereka. Donghae mengambil satu, sebuah biola warna cokelat kemerahan, membuat Hyukjae ternganga,

"Itu Stradivarius?" Hyukjae tetap menanyakan pertanyaan itu meskipun dia sudah tahu jawabannya, tentu saja dia tahu dia telah membaca semua artikel tentang biola ini dan sekarang melihat secara langsung biola ini di depan matanya membuatnya seolah bermimpi.

Biola Stradivarius adalah biola yang amat sangat langka, tidak bisa di-duplikasi, karena pembuatnya, Antonio Stradivari berhasil menerapkan teknik yang misterius dan rahasia, sehingga tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa meniru caranya. Sang pembuat biola ini telah membakar habis semua dokumen-dokumen tentang cara-cara dan ramuan biolanya itu sebelum akhirnya dia meninggal dunia.

Biola Stradivarius terkenal memiliki suara paling jernih dan volume terbesar, dengan nada yang paling murni yang membuat mereka terlihat hampir 'hidup' di tangan seorang maestro pemain biola. Dan sekarang, dari sekitar 1.100 instrumen musik karyanya seperti gitar, biola, viola dan cello, hanya 650 saja yang masih ada hingga saat ini, dan khusus untuk biola diperkirakan hanya tinggal 100 buah saja yang masih tersisa, dan Donghae ternyata memiliki salah satu dari seratus itu.

Donghae menganggukkan kepala seolah tidak peduli dengan ketakjuban Hyukjae, "Ini warisan dari ayahku. Kau pakai yang satunya." Lelaki itu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah kotak yang belum dibuka.

Dan Hyukjae dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu membuka kotak biola itu. Seketika itu juga dia sadar, bahwa itu adalah biola yang selalu dipakai oleh Donghae. Hyukjae selalu melihat Donghae memainkan biola ini di setiap rekaman video penampilan Donghae. Itu adalah biola Paganini yang terkenal. Berbeda dengan Stradivarius yang menciptakan suara indah dengan sendirinya, biola Paganini sangat sulit dimainkan, karena ada perbedaan yang kontras antara nada tinggi dengan nada rendahnya.

"Kau membiarkanku memakainya?" Hyukjae ternganga. Jemarinya menelusuri permukaan biola itu yang begitu halus. Ini adalah salah satu biola tua berumur hampir empat ratus tahun... Dan termasuk biola yang paling sulit dimainkan. Bisakah dia menggunakannya? Donghae tersenyum, menarik perhatian Hyukjae.

"Aku yakin kau pantas menggunakannya. Ayo, kita harus memberikan pertunjukan yang luar biasa kepada orang-orang ini." Matanya menajam, "Bach's Chaconne, bisa?"

Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya, Donghae rupanya tak tanggung-tanggung, Bach's Chaconne adalah karya solo biola oleh Johann Sebastian Bach, Chaconne Partita in D minor for solo violin adalah bagian penutup dari keseluruhan musik, yang katanya ditulis untuk mengenang isteri pertama Johann Sebastian Bach yang telah meninggal sebelumnya.

Musik ini penuh dengan nada yang sulit dan teknik tingkat tinggi, memaksa sang violinist menguasai seluruh aspek dalam bermain biola untuk memainkannya. Tetapi jika dimainkan dengan sempurna, hasilnya akan sepadan karena bisa membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasakan kesedihan itu, kenangan itu, dan hanyut dalam musik indah yang menyayat hati.

Hyukjae ragu, biarpun dia pernah mempelajarinya beberapa waktu yang lalu, dia masih ingat seluruh nadanya. Matanya melirik ke arah penonton yang menunggu, dan terpaku ke arah Zhoumi yang tersenyum lebar sambil mengedipkan persetujuan kepadanya...

Sementara Xian Hua merapat erat di pelukannya dan sebelah lengan Zhoumi merangkul pinggang feminim Xian Hua dengan intim. Tiba-tiba Hyukjae merasakan dorongan semangat di benaknya, keinginan untuk menunjukkan kepada Zhoumi bahwa dia berharga, bahwa dirinya cukup menarik untuk dilihat dan dikejar... Bahwa Zhoumi seharusnya menyadari perasaan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengangguk ke arah Donghae yang menunggunya, "Aku siap."

Donghae tersenyum, melihat semangat yang menyala di mata Hyukjae. "Kalau begitu, mari kita buat mereka semua terpesona." Lelaki itu berdiri dengan begitu tampan dan mempesona, bahkan dia sebenarnya tidak perlu memainkan biola untuk membuat penonton terpesona, penampilannya yang luar biasa tampan, dengan tuxedo hitam yang membalut tubuhnya dan rambutnya yang disisir rapi ke belakang dengan postur tegak posisi memegang biola sudah pasti bisa membuat semua orang tergila-gila.

Donghae memulai nada awal, Hyukjae menyusul untuk melengkapinya. Dia menggesek biola indah milik Donghae dan terpana akan keindahan nada yang dihasilkannya, sangat berbeda dengan biola yang biasa dipakainya.

Kemudian permainan biola Donghae yang begitu indah membawa Hyukjae ke dalam dunia musik yang membius. Semuanya menghilang, para penonton, panggung yang tinggi, ruangan yang penuh orang seakan menghilang semua. Hyukjae merasakan dirinya berdiri bersama Donghae, di sebuah padang rumput yang luas, menatap pasangan yang sedang jatuh cinta duduk di rerumputan sambil berangkulan, dan mereka berdua memainkan musik yang indah itu, musik kenangan akan cinta sejati seseorang.

Rasanya begitu cepat, Hyukjae bermain biola sambil memejamkan matanya, dan kemudian Donghae memainkan nada penutup, Hyukjae mengiringinya dengan sempurna. Dan kemudian... selesai.

Donghae berdiri dan memegang biola dengan sebelah tangannya, tersenyum menghadapi penonton. Sementara Hyukjae membuka matanya, napasnya sedikit terengah, dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah-wajah takjub di sana, beberapa bahkan ada yang ternganga. Lalu Donghae tertawa, dia meletakkan biolanya dan bertepuk tangan. Tepuk tangan itu memecah keadaan, dan membawa tepuk tangan berikutnya yang susul menyusul, suasana riuh rendah oleh tepuk tangan yang membahana memenuhi ruangan.

Sementara itu Donghae tertawa, tampak takjub sekaligus senang, dia mendekat ke hadapan Hyukjae, berdiri di sana, "Kau sangat hebat!" gumamnya antusias, dan kemudian tanpa disangka Donghae membungkuk dan meraih pinggang Hyukjae, sedikit mengangkat tubuh mungil perempuan itu, lalu mencium bibirnya!

Donghae mencium bibir Hyukjae di atas panggung, di hadapan ratusan penonton yang masih diliputi ketakjuban akan permainan biola yang begitu indah dan sempurna. Suara tepuk tangan makin riuh rendah mengiringi ciuman mereka, sampai kemudian Donghae melepaskan bibir Hyukjae, tidak peduli akan wajah Hyukjae yang bingung dan pucat pasi, lelaki itu masih merangkul pinggang Hyukjae dan tertawa, kemudian membawa Hyukjae membungkuk kepada seluruh penonton.

Donghae menciumnya lagi! Hyukjae masih setengah terpana setengah bingung ketika menuruni panggung. Orang-orang berebutan menyalami dan memberinya selamat karena mendapat kehormatan bermain dengan Donghae serta diangkat sebagai murid bimbingan khususnya. Beberapa mengatakan betapa irinya mereka akan kesempatan yang diperoleh oleh Hyukjae itu. Tetapi yang berkecamuk di benak Hyukjae adalah bibirnya yang panas dan membara akibat kecupan Donghae yang tanpa ampun.

Lelaki itu bersemangat dan melumat bibirnya tanpa permisi. Donghae sudah merenggut ciuman pertamanya, dan sekarang bahkan dia juga mengambil ciuman keduanya! Hyukjae merengut, merasa semakin kesal ketika menyadari bahwa Donghae juga menjebaknya, dia sengaja mengumumkan kesediaan Hyukjae -yang sudah pasti dikarangnya- di depan umum, membuat Hyukjae sekarang tidak bisa menolaknya.

Well, ternyata Donghae bukan hanya lelaki arogan dan bertemperamen buruk, tetapi juga pemaksa dan licik untuk mendapatkan keinginannya, terlebih lagi, lelaki itu tukang cium sembarangan!

Hyukjae masih mengerutkan keningnya ketika Donghae mendekat ke arahnya, beberapa orang masih melirik ke arah mereka, mencoba mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan penuh ingin tahu.

"Kau harus mempunyai waktu tiga jam sehari untuk berlatih bersamaku." gumamnya arogan dan memaksa. Hyukjae membuka mulutnya dengan marah, hendak membantah, tetapi bersamaan dengan itu, interupsi datang menyela.

"Donghae!" Arlene menghampiri mereka berdua dengan tergesa, "Astaga, bagus sekali sayangku, kau bermain dengan begitu indah, gesekan jarimu yang sempurna membuatku sangat bergairah."

Lalu seolah sengaja, Arlene merangkulkan lengannya di leher Donghae dan menciumnya. Sementara itu Hyukjae menatap dengan jijik.

Astaga, Donghae mungkin sudah terlalu lama hidup di luar negeri sehingga menganggap sebuah ciuman itu bukanlah hal yang tabu dilakukan di depan umum. Apalagi mengingat beberapa waktu yang lalu, lelaki itu menciumnya di atas panggung dan sekarang dia berciuman di tengah pesta dengan kekasihnya. Hyukjae harus jauh-jauh dari Donghae, kalau tidak lelaki itu mungkin akan merusak kepolosannya. Donghae sendiri membalas ciuman Arlene, dan ketika selesai, dia mengangkat alisnya menatap Arlene,

"Untuk apa ciuman itu Arlene?" Donghae tersenyum.

Arlene melirik ke arah Hyukjae dengan penuh arti. Tentu saja ciuman itu untuk menunjukkan kepada anak ingusan yang beruntung menjadi murid istimewa Donghae itu, bahwa Arlene memiliki Donghae. Perasaan cemburu membuat Arlene lupa diri, cemburu dan waspada, karena Donghae tidak pernah memberikani perhatian dan keistimewaan seperti yang diberikannnya kepada Hyukjae sebelumnya.

Dan Hyukjae menerima pesan dari Arlene dengan jelas, dia hanya mencibir. Kenapa perempuan itu sepertinya takut kepadanya? Padahal dia sama sekali tidak berpikiran untuk mendekati Donghae. Tidak selama bumi masih berputar!

"Untuk ucapan selamat sayang, kau hebat seperti biasanya dan membuatku tergila-gila." Arlene menyapukan jemari lentiknya ke pipi Donghae, lalu dengan gerakan sengaja seolah melecehkan Hyukjae, dia menolehkan kepalanya, berpura-pura baru menyadari kehadiran Hyukjae dan mengangkat alisnya, "Dan selamat juga untukmu, kau harusnya bersyukur bisa menjadi murid Donghae." gumamnya ketus setengah menghina.

Hyukjae mencibir, "Aku tidak pernah minta, terimakasih." Setelah menganggukkan kepalanya mencoba sopan, Hyukjae membalikkan badannya dan tergesa menjauh sejauh mungkin dari Donghae.

Sementara itu mata Donghae terus mengawasi sampai Hyukjae menghilang, hal itu tidak luput dari pandangan Arlene, membuat hatinya panas. Dia harus bisa menarik perhatian Donghae lagi!

"Apakah kau tertarik padanya?" pada akhirnya Arlene tidak bisa menahan diri, dia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Donghae dengan bertanya.

Rupanya berhasil karena Donghae menatap Arlene lagi, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Perempuan ingusan itu." Arlene memandang ke arah Hyukjae pergi, "Apakah kau tertarik kepadanya?"

Donghae langsung tertawa. "Tertarik kepadanya? tentu saja Arlene, kau pasti tahu bahwa aku selalu tertarik dengan siapapun yang memiliki bakat besar di bidang musik, terutama biola. Anak itu adalah berlian yang belum terasah, dan di tanganku dia akan menjadi berkilauan."

Donghae melirik Arlene dan tersenyum, "Apakah kau cemburu?" Arlene mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan manja, "Tentu saja, kau memperhatikannya terus dari tadi."

Donghae tertawa lagi, mengecup bibir Arlene dengan ringan, "Jangan khawatir sayang, saat ini aku sepenuhnya milikmu." bisiknya dengan mesra, membuat senyum Arlene melebar dan matanya berbinar penuh cinta. Saat ini aku sepenuhnya milikmu, jadi nikmatilah selagi bisa...

Donghae bergumam dalam hati, dan bibirnya tersenyum sinis membayangkan saatnya nanti dia menghancurkan hati Arlene, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya kepada perempuan-perempuan lainnya.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Hyukjae berhadapan dengan Zhoumi yang masih merangkul pinggang Xian Hua dengan mesra, lelaki itu tersenyum lebar. "Jadi Donghae yang cerdik membuatmu mau tidak mau menerima tawarannya." Gumamnya setengah geli.

Hyukjae langsung cemberut, "Dia lelaki licik." desisnya pelan.

"Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu tentangnya." Xian Hua tiba-tiba menyahut, tampak tidak suka, "Seharusnya kau beruntung dia mau membimbingmu, banyak orang di sini yang mau melakukan apa saja supaya bisa menjadi murid bimbingan khusus Donghae, dan kau seolah tidak menghargainya dan tidak tahu terimakasih."

Hyukjae memucat mendengar kata-kata ketus Xian Hua kepadanya, dia juga menerima tatapan kebencian Xian Hua kepadanya, dan sebelum bisa berkata apa-apa, Xian Hua tiba-tiba mendongak dan menatap Zhoumi penuh penyesalan,

"Kurasa aku harus segera pulang, papaku sudah memberi isyarat sejak tadi." gumamnya lembut, lalu mengecup pipi Zhoumi, "Terimakasih atas dansanya yang menyenangkan sayang." Zhoumi menganggukkan kepalanya, mengecup jemari Xian Hua sebelum perempuan itu melangkah pergi.

Lelaki itu lalu menatap Hyukjae yang masih menatap kepergian Xian Hua dengan bingung dan kemudian mengangkat bahu, "Maafkan kata-kata ketusnya tadi." gumam Zhoumi lembut, "Kau tahu, Xian Hua juga termasuk penggemar Donghae, dia memang pemain piano dan dia memuja kejeniusan Donghae, dia pernah bercerita salah satu impiannya adalah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk resital piano dan biola duet bersama Donghae..."

Zhoumi mencolek ujung hidung Hyukjae dengan menggoda, "Kau adalah orang paling beruntung di ruangan ini, hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya."

Beruntung? Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Donghae tengah mengecup bibir Arlene lagi dan lagi. Dia mengerutkan keningnya, apakah semua orang dibutakan oleh kejeniusan Donghae sehingga tidak memperhatikan betapa buruknya sikap lelaki itu?

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

"Jadi kau akan menjadi murid khusus Donghae, akhirnya." Ibu Hyukjae tersenyum puas, senang karena apa yang dia harapkan menjadi nyata.

Hyukjae menyesap susu cokelatnya dan cemberut, hari ini dia akan mengikuti kelas khusus untuk 20 siswa terpilih yang akan diajar sendiri oleh Donghae. Setelah itu, 19 murid lain boleh pulang dan hanya dia sendiri yang akan mendapatkan tiga jam tambahan bersama Donghae. Tiga jam berduaan bersama lelaki arogan itu... semoga Hyukjae bisa menahankannya.

Dengan cepat dia meneguk susunya, berdiri, bersiap menghadapi semuanya. Lalu ada suara mobil berderum di halaman depan rumah mereka. Hyukjae dan Ibu Hyukjae saling berpandangan. Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini? Dan kemudian suara ketukan pintu terdengar, Hyukjae-lah yang duluan berdiri dan membuka pintu itu. Dan kemudian dia terpana. Donghae berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa.

 **:: To Be Continued. . . ::**

 _Hay halo hay... saya kembali bangun dari masa hibernasi. Kkk~ kebetulan lagi free dan memilih melanjutkan fanfic ini –sekaligus update 2 chapter- sebelum fokus kembali ke ujian selanjutnya. Semoga kalian masih menunggu fanfic remake ini ^^_

 _Thanks for reading guys.._

 _Review kalian sangat dibutuhkan..._


	7. Chapter 7

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Hyukjae ternganga, benar-benar kaget akan kehadiran Donghae di depan pintu rumahnya, dengan penampilan santai yang luar biasa tampan. Donghae tersenyum lebar, mengangkat kaca hitam yang dikenakannya dan menaruhnya di kepala,

"Menjemputmu, kau pikir apa? Aku rasa murid khusus perlu diperlakukan istimewa."

"Tidak perlu, terimakasih." Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya, masih teringat di benaknya kemarin lelaki itu menciumnya tanpa permisi. Donghae bukan hanya merebut ciuman pertamanya, lelaki itu juga merebut ciuman keduanya! Dan setelah itu Donghae berciuman dengan Arlene pula seolah ciuman bibir adalah hal biasa untuknya. "Aku bisa berangkat sendiri ke kampus."

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, penting." Donghae masih tetap tersenyum, seolah tak peduli dengan sikap ketus Hyukjae.

Hyukjae membuka mulutnya hendak mengusir Donghae, tetapi kemudian suara Ibunya menginterupsi di belakangnya,

"Siapa itu Hyukjae?" Ibunya sudah muncul di belakang Hyukjae, dan kemudian tertegun senyap. Hyukjae bisa membayangkan ekspresi Ibunya yang ternganga dan dia tak perlu menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikannya.

"Donghae?" suara Ibunya penuh dengan rasa kaget, "Kenapa ada di sini pagi-pagi sekali?"

Donghae langsung menebarkan pesonanya, senyumannya memang dimaksudkan untuk meluluhkan hati perempuan manapun, tak terkecuali Ibu Hyukjae.

"Selamat pagi nyonya, saya hendak menjemput Hyukjae."

Ibu Hyukjae langsung luluh tanpa ampun, "Wah astaga, kau menjemput Hyukjae sendiri? ayo.. ayo masuklah kau pasti belum sarapan, ayo sarapan dulu."

"Ibu, Donghae pasti sudah sarapan..."

"Wah menyenangkan sekali, kebetulan saya lapar." Donghae menyela, melemparkan pandangan penuh kemenangan kepada Hyukjae yang menatapnya dengan cemberut dan kesal, lalu setengah geli berjalan mendahuli Hyukjae memasuki rumahnya.

Mereka duduk di dapur itu, dan Ibu Hyukjae dengan tergesa menghidangkan telur orak-arik khas buatannnya dan waffle keju yang disirap dengan sirup mapple yang manis. Donghae menerima piringnya dengan penuh rasa terimakasih, membuat Hyukjae mencibir karena menyangka lelaki itu berpura-pura hanya untuk mengambil hati Ibunya.

Tetapi kemudian Hyukjae melirik dan mengangkat alis melihat Donghae melahap makanannya dengan lahap seolah memang sangat menikmatinya.

Lelaki itu benar-benar menghabiskan makanannya, lalu meletakkan sendoknya dan tersenyum senang, "Sarapan yang luar biasa enak, terimakasih nyonya." gumamnya mempesona, dan Hyukjae mengamati ibunya, menyadari bahwa Ibunya benar-benar tersipu-sipu! Astaga! pesona Donghae memang benar-benar tiada duanya!

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

"Kenapa kau begitu tidak menyukaiku?" Donghae pada akhirnya berhasil memaksa Hyukjae berangkat bersamanya dan masuk ke mobilnya, apalagi dengan dukungan Ibu Hyukjae yang sangat antusias.

Hyukjae melirik sedikit ke arah Donghae, kemudian langsung memalingkan muka. Astaga, meskipun dia tidak simpati dengan sikap pemaksa, arogan dan egois Donghae, tetapi ketampanan lelaki itu yang luar biasa memang tak tertahankan, membuatnya sesak napas.

"Aku tidak membencimu..." gumam Hyukjae pelan, tidak rela mengatakannya, karena jauh di dalam hatinya dia memang benar-benar tidak menyukai Donghae, di balik wajah tampannya, lelaki ini berbahaya, dia terkenal sebagai pematah hati perempuan. Oh ya, bakatnya bermain biola memang luar biasa dan begitu jenius, Hyukjae mengagumi kemampuan Donghae, tetapi bukan berarti dia bisa menerima sikap buruk Donghae.

Donghae sendiri tersenyum sinis, seolah tak percaya dengan kata-kata Hyukjae, "Baguslah kalau begitu." gumamnya, "Karena aku akan menjadi mentormu, dan seorang murid yang sukses adalah murid yang menghormati gurunya." Lelaki itu menatap lurus ke depan, menjalankan kemudi dengan lancar, suasana hening sejenak hingga Hyukjae melirik ke arah Donghae, dan memberanikan diri bertanya,

"Katamu ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Apa?" Donghae melirik sedikit.

"Tadi kau bilang kau menjemputku karena ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Oh itu." Tatapan mata Donghae tampak misterius, "Aku berubah pikiran, nanti saja. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, akan kutunjukkan." Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan kesal, menyadari bahwa sikap Donghae memang seperti ini, suka berbuat seenaknya.

 **:: Embrace The Chord** **::**

Ketika mobil mereka parkir di parkiran dan Hyukjae melangkah turun, Zhoumi kebetulan ada di sana dan sedang turun dari mobilnya. Wajah dan senyum Hyukjae langsung cerah ketika melihat lelaki pujaan hatinya itu, dan itu tidak luput dari pengawasan Donghae,

"Zhoumi!" Hyukjae memanggil Zhoumi dengan bersemangat, membuat lelaki itu menoleh, sementara Hyukjae berjalan cepat, mengejar Zhoumi dan meninggalkan Donghae di belakangnya.

Donghae meringis, menyimpan senyum pahit kepada dirinya di dalam hatinya. Baru sekali ini seumur hidupnya, seorang perempuan yang berjalan bersamanya meninggalkannya untuk mengejar lelaki lain. Hyukjae benar-benar tidak mempan dengan pesonanya rupanya.

"Hyukjae?" Zhoumi menghentikan langkah, tersenyum lebar, kemudian matanya menatap ke arah Donghae yang berjalan tenang di belakang Hyukjae dan dia mengangkat alisnya, "K-kau datang bersama Donghae?" Hyukjae mendekati Zhoumi, menoleh sedikit ke arah Donghae yang berjalan pelan di belakangnya, lalu berbisik,

"Dia menjemputku tanpa peringatan ke rumah, mengambil hati Ibuku sehingga Ibuku mendorongnya ke mobilnya."

Zhoumi ternganga, "Donghae...? dia menjemputmu sendiri? wah kau memang benar-benar istimewa Hyukjae." senyum Zhoumi melebar ketika Donghae semakin dekat, dia menunduk sopan, "Selamat pagi Sir." sapanya tak kalah sopan.

Donghae hanya mengangkat alisnya, mengamati Zhoumi yang begitu sopan dan kemudian berganti ke arah Hyukjae yang cemberut menatapnya, lalu tersenyum, "Selamat pagi, sampai bertemu nanti di kelas." lelaki itu menoleh ke arah Hyukjae, menatapnya dengan intens, "Jangan lupa, kau harus tinggal 3 jam untuk pelatihan khusus bersamaku, setelah pelatihan sesi kelas nanti." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat arogan itu dan tanpa menunggu Hyukjae menjawab, Donghae melangkah pergi.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Kelas khusus memang luar biasa, Donghae benar-benar melatih dua puluh anak terpilih dengan metode yang pribadi, mengenali setiap siswa, mengetahui kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing dengan akurat hanya dengan sekali mendengarkan permainan, dan kemudian melakukan koreksi dan mengeluarkan bakat yang belum tergali. Hanya dalam satu sesi, permainan murid-murid khusus di kelas itu menjadi lebih baik.

Donghae ternyata bukan hanya pemain biola yang jenius, dia juga mentor yang luar biasa. "Aku baru menyadari bahwa posisi sikuku yang biasa menghambat gesekanku ketika mencapai nada tinggi." Zhoumi berbisik di telinga Hyukjae ketika sesi pelatihan mereka hampir selesai, "Luar biasa... aku dan orang-orang di sekitarku bahkan tidak menyadarinya, tetapi dia langsung tahu apa yang kurang dari permainanku hanya dari beberapa menit mendengarkannya."

Zhoumi tampak benar-benar kagum kepada Donghae, dan ketika Hyukjae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, Zhoumi merangkul Hyukjae penuh sayang, "Pelatihan sudah hampir selesai, dan hanya dalam satu sesi dia memperbaiki permaikanku menjadi luar biasa, kau benar-benar beruntung Hyukjae bisa mendapatkan sesi tambahan khususnya."

Hyukjae menatap Zhoumi mencoba tersenyum, yah semua orang terus dan terus mengatakan betapa beruntungnya Hyukjae, jadi yang bisa dilakukan Hyukjae hanya tersenyum dan mencoba bersikap seperti seseorang yang tahu terimakasih.

"Setelah ini kau akan kemana?" Ini hari Senin, biasanya Zhoumi akan mengajak Hyukjae makan malam bersamanya setiap Senin, lalu mereka akan menonton film baru di bioskop. Ya, sejak dulu, hari Senin memang hari Hyukjae bersama Zhoumi. Zhoumi menatapnya dengan menyesal,

"Aku tahu Senin adalah hari kita bersenang-senang, tapi sekarang kau tidak bisa pergi karena masih ada sesi tiga jam bersama Donghae..." senyum Zhoumi melebar, "Jadi aku mengajak Xian Hua jalan, kami akan makan steak dan kemudian nonton."

Dan sekali lagi, Zhoumi mematahkan hati Hyukjae tanpa lelaki itu menyadarinya... tiba-tiba Hyukjae sangat ingin lari saja, kembali ke kamarnya lalu menangis keras-keras dan tidak perlu mengikuti sesi latihan 'keberuntungannya' bersama Donghae.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

"Hentikan." Donghae bergumam tajam, menyuruh Hyukjae menghentikan permainan biolanya. Mereka sudah berdua saja sekarang di ruangan itu. Dan Donghae menyuruh Hyukjae memainkan kembali Bach's Chaconne yang dimainkannya kembali bersama Donghae, kali ini solo bukan duet. Hyukjae menghentikan permainannya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata tajam Donghae.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Bach's Chaconne seharusnya membawa perasaan pemujaan, kenangan akan isteri tercinta, alunan-nya bisa membawa kita mengenang akan cinta sejati dua anak manusia. Tetapi yang kudengar dari permainanmu sekarang adalah sakit hati yang pedih dan menyanyat-nyayat, berbeda sekali dengan permainanmu kemarin." Donghae berdiri di depan Hyukjae, menatap tajam ke arah Hyukjae yang terdiam, kemudian mengulurkan jemarinya dan meraih dagu Hyukjae yang menunduk,

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Hyukjae?" Hyukjae memalingkan mukanya, melepaskan diri dari jemari Donghae di dagunya,

"Tidak.. bukan apa-apa, maafkan aku, kurasa aku hanya lelah."

"Lelah?" Donghae mengangkat alisnya, "Ini bukan gara-gara Zhoumimu bukan?" Pipi Hyukjae langsung memerah dan Donghae tidak memerlukan jawaban-nya, dia menghela napas panjang, tampak kesal.

"Anak remaja dan pencarian cintanya." lelaki itu bergumam menghina tidak mempedulikan pelototan tersinggung Hyukjae, "Aku hanya berusaha mengembangkan kemampuanmu dan kau malah berkutat dengan cintamu yang bertepuk sebelah tangan." Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya, "Kemasi biolamu, kurasa kita tidak akan bisa latihan malam ini."

Hyukjae terpaku, Apakah Donghae menyuruhnya pulang? apakah pada akhirnya lelaki itu menyadari bahwa Hyukjae ternyata tidak berbakat dan melatihnya adalah hal yang sia-sia. Tiba-tiba ada penyesalan yang mengganggu Hyukjae, tetapi dia cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghilangkan pikiran itu. Ini yang diharapkannya bukan? Bahwa Donghae akan melepaskannya dan tidak memaksanya mengikuti pelatihan khusus yang sudah ditolaknya?

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Ternyata Donghae tidak membawanya pulang, mobilnya mengarah ke pinggiran kota, lalu berhenti di sebuah cafe yang ramai, di sana ada pertunjukan life music, konser mini band yang suaranya berdentam-dentam sampai ke luar.

Pengunjung cafe itu banyak sekali, beberapa adalah remaja seumuran Hyukjae, laki-laki dan perempuan, semua berdesak-desakan, meluber sampai ke luar pintu cafe, "Kita ada di mana?" Hyukjae menoleh ke arah Donghae, kebingungan. Donghae hanya tersenyum simpul, dan melirik ke arah Hyukjae,

"Ini yang akan kutunjukkan kepadamu. Selama ini kau pasti mengira aku adalah pemain musik klasik yang kolot, yang arogan, sombong dan tidak menghargai kemampuan orang lain di bawahku. Mungkin dengan ini kau bisa melihat bahwa pemain musik klasik, khususnya pemain biola sepertiku, kadangkala bisa juga bersikap seperti manusia biasa." Senyumnya melebar, lalu turun dari mobil, "Ayo Hyukjae, turun."

Hyukjae masih menatap bingung, tetapi kemudian dia turun juga, dan tidak bisa menolak ketika Donghae menggandeng tangannya. Mereka melangkah melalui pintu belakang yang dijaga, sepertinya mengarah khusus ke bagian belakang panggung konser mini itu.

Penjaga itu ternyata mengenali Donghae, senyumnya melebar, "Kau datang juga Donghae." sapanya ramah.

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Tentu saja, aku tidak akan melewatkan acara ini. Apakah Jonghyun sudah di dalam?"

"Jonghyun dan semuanya sudah menunggu di dalam." Penjaga itu menoleh ke arah Hyukjae yang ada dalam gandengan Donghae, kemudian mengangkat alisnya, "Selera baru, eh?" Donghae tertawa, mengedipkan sebelah matanya,

"Kadang-kadang aku senang mencicipi daun muda." gumamnya dalam tawa, tidak mempedulikan pipi Hyukjae yang merah padam ketika lelaki itu setengah menyeretnya masuk ke dalam gedung itu.

 **:: Embrace The Chord** **::**

"Donghae." seorang lelaki tampan dengan tampilan anak band langsung menyambut Donghae, "Kau datang juga, kami tidak sabar menanti pertunjukanmu yang spektakuler." Pertunjukan Donghae yang spektakuler?

Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya. Apakah Donghae akan bermain biola di sini? Tetapi... tidak cocok untuk dimainkan di sini bukan? musik band yang keras dan berdentam di luar sana dan teriakan penonton yang antusias tentu saja jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa mereka bukan penggemar musik klasik...

"Aku senang memiliki waktu untuk memberikan pertunjukan yang spektakuler di sini, Jonghyun." Donghae tersenyum, "apakah semuanya sudah siap?"

"Tentu saja kami selalu siap untukmu." Lelaki bernama Jonghyun itu memberikan reaksi yang sama seperti penjaga di depan ketika melihat Hyukjae, mengangkat alisnya skeptis, "Selera baru Donghae? tidak ku sangka kau juga memangsa gadis-gadis muda."

Donghae tertawa. "Jangan ganggu dia Jonghyun, dia bukan korbanku, dia muridku, aku minta orangmu untuk menjaga dia selama aku tampil." Lalu tanpa berkata-kata, Donghae melangkah masuk ke ruang musik, Hyukjae terbirit-birit mengikutinya, dia tidak mau tersesat di tempat yang tidak dikenalnya ini, tempat yang hingar bingar dan sangat ramai.

"Kau akan bermain biola?" tanya Hyukjae tergesa. Donghae menoleh, menatap Hyukjae dan mengangkat alisnya,

"Biola? tentu saja tidak, aku akan bermain gitar." Lelaki itu lalu meraih gitar hitam pekat yang ada di kotak di sana, kemudian memasang ke tubuhnya.

"Kau bermain gitar? kau bermain band?" itu adalah sisi lain yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh Hyukjae sebelumnya, dia selalu membayangkan Donghae sebagai seorang pemain biola klasik, berdiri di tengah orkestra megah, diantara para penonton yang memenuhi seluruh kursi sampai ke tribun kehormatan, mengenakan tuxedo klasik lalu menggesek biola di pundaknya dan memainkan nada musik klasik dengan indah dan sempurna.

Donghae yang ada di depannya ini sekarang berpenampilan acak-acakan, santai, dan memasang gitar hitam di tangannya... dan seorang pemain band! Sebelum Hyukjae sempat berkata-kata, ada suara riuh rendah di antara penonton di panggung depan.

Donghae tersenyum, "Itu panggilan untukku, tetap di sini dan nikmatilah musikku, Hyukjae." Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu melangkah ke luar panggung. Begitu lelaki itu memasuki panggung, suara-suara histeris langsung terdengar, terutama dari para wanita. Jonghyun yang rupanya vokalis band itu memperkenalkan seluruh anggotanya, diiringi teriakan-teriakan dan tepuk tangan yang riuh rendah.

Hyukjae berdiri di tepi panggung, menatap ke arah Donghae yang tampak luar biasa tampan di bawah sinar lampu panggung. Ini Donghae yang berbeda...sangat berbeda dari apa yang ditampilkannya.

Kemudian musik dimainkan, Donghae memetik gitarnya dan Hyukjae ternganga...

 **:: To Be Continued . . . ::**


	8. Chapter 8

Luar biasa... Bukan hanya ketampanannya saja yang mendominasi seluruh panggung, membuat seluruh perempuan yang berdiri di depan panggung, mayoritas utama penonton berteriak-teriak histeris di tengah hingar bingarnya musik.

Hyukjae bahkan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak ternganga, karena ternyata kepandaian Donghae bermain gitar tidak kalah dengan kehebatannya bermain biola. Hyukjae memang bukan ahlinya tentang permainan gitar, dia mungkin bisa menilai dengan mudah permainan piano atau biola seseorang, tetapi alat-alat musik di genre musik pop dan band sama sekali bukan keahliannya.

Meskipun begitu Hyukjae bisa tahu bahwa permainan gitar Donghae sangat bagus, lelaki itu memainkan musiknya dengan begitu mahir. Lama kemudian Hyukjae terlarut dalam hingar bingarnya suasana, band terus memainkan musik yang penuh energi, membawa penonton ke dalam suasananya dan semuanya terhipnotis dengan kemampuan bermain gitar Donghae yang berpadu dengan suara vokal Siwon yang merdu.

Luar biasa... Hyukjae tidak menyadari bahwa musik dengan aliran lain bisa seindah ini, dia selalu menganggap bahwa musik klasik adalah yang terindah... ternyata musik aliran lain, kalau dimainkan dengan sepenuh hati, akan menciptakan nada yang sama indahnya.

Lamunan Hyukjae tersentak oleh gemuruh tepuk tangan yang membahana, semua penonton berteriak-teriak histeris di bawah panggung, dan dilihatnya Donghae dan rekan band-nya membungkukkan badan kepada seluruh penonton, membuat mereka semua semakin histeris.

Donghae berjalan ke arah samping panggung, tempat Hyukjae masih berdiri dan terpaku, senyumnya melebar, lelaki itu hendak menghampiri Hyukjae ketika salah seorang penonton yang histeris nekad naik ke panggung, "Donghae!" teriak perempuan itu dengan tatapan mata memuja, lalu tanpa disangka-sangka, perempuan itu merangkulkan lengannya di leher Donghae dan mencium bibirnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Para pengawal di luar panggung langsung menarik perempuan itu, berusaha memaksanya turun. Perempuan itu meronta, menatap ke arah Donghae dan berkali-kali meneriakkan kata-kata cinta dan pemujaan kepada lelaki itu, membuat Donghae hanya tersenyum geli dan terus melangkah ke arah Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana permainanku?" Donghae masuk ke samping panggung, berdiri dengan begitu arogan seolah-olah Hyukjae wajib memujinya, sementara itu Hyukjae mengamati Donghae dan mengernyitkan keningnya.

Ada bekas lipstick di seluruh bibir Donghae, bekas lipstick dari perempuan yang tadi menciumnya... oh ya ampun, lelaki ini memang terbiasa sembarangan berciuman dengan siapa saja!

"Menurutku menarik." jawab Hyukjae sekenanya.

Donghae mengangkat alisnya, "Menarik? hanya itu?"

Tatapan Hyukjae tampak tidak bersahabat, "Memangnya kau mengharapkan pujuan seperti apa? Bukankah kau sudah banyak menerima pujian dari semua orang? Masih belum puaskah?"

Donghae tertawa, lalu menatap Hyukjae penuh makna, "Kenapa kau begitu membenciku Hyukjae? sejak awal mula sepertinya kau selalu terdorong untuk menentangku." lelaki itu berjalan ke area belakang panggung, langsung menuju pintu belakang, membuat Hyukjae terpaksa mengikutinya, dan tetap diam saja, mencoba pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Donghae.

Ya, dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia bersikap anti-pati kepada lelaki itu, mungkin karena kearoganan Donghae, mungkin karena sikapnya yang tidak menghormati perempuan, atau mungkin juga karena aura lelaki itu terasa mengancam.

Donghae terlalu tampan, terlalu mempesona dan tidak segan-segan menguarkan seluruh pesonanya itu kepada perempuan manapun.

Tetapi Donghae berbahaya, dari seluruh reputasi yang didengar oleh Hyukjae dia menyadari bahwa Donghae jahat kepada perempuan, dia selalu memainkan hati mereka, membuat para perempuan itu menyadari bahwa mereka sudah menaklukkan Donghae, membuat para perempuan itu bermimpi sampai terbang tinggi, dan kemudian langsung menghempaskan mereka begitu saja dengan hati hancur. Di balik sikap ramah dan pesonanya, Donghae adalah seorang pembenci perempuan.

Dan Hyukjae ketakutan akan menjadi salah seorang perempuan calon korban Donghae, tergila-gila akan pesona lelaki itu hanya untuk dihancurkan begitu saja. Jadi, sikap ketus dan menjauhnya, mungkin adalah estimasi dari pertahanan dirinya terhadap lelaki itu. Tetapi tentu saja Hyukjae tidak akan bisa menjelaskan hal itu kepada Donghae bukan? Donghae sendiri melirik ke arah Hyukjae yang hanya diam sambil meng-ikutinya, dia lalu mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum skepstis,

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang." gumamnya sambil melangkah cepat-cepat menuju parkiran, membiarkan Hyukjae mengikutinya.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

"Kau tahu kenapa aku mengajakmu melihatku bermain gitar bersama band?" Donghae melirik ke arah Hyukjae yang duduk di sebelahnya, dia melajukan mobilnya dengan tenang, menembus kegelapan malam yang semakin kelam.

Hyukjae mau tak mau menatap ke arah Donghae, "Supaya aku tahu bahwa seorang pemain musik harus bisa memainkan musik apa saja?"

Donghae terkekeh, "Tidak tepat seperti itu, Hyukjae. Aku hanya ingin mengajarkan kepadamu, bahwa musik yang indah tidak hanya dihasilkan oleh penguasaan teknik dan keahlian. Asalkan kau punya hasrat untuk memainkannya, dan kau bisa menghanyutkan perasaanmu ke dalam permainanmu, kau akan bisa menghasilkan musik yang indah, entah itu dengan biola atau sebuah gitar, entah itu di musik klasik atau aliran kontemporer."

"Apakah kau selalu seperti itu? hanyut dalam perasaanmu ketika membawakan musikmu?"

"Tentu saja." mata Donghae berubah dalam, "Aku adalah pemain yang emosional, ketika aku marah biasanya aliran musikku akan terdengar penuh kemarahan, ketika aku sedih aliran musikku akan terdengar penuh kesedihan. Kau tahu, sebenarnya itu salah satu kelemahanku, dulu aku sangat hebat bermain biola, tetapi aku tidak mampu menjaga emosiku dalam permainanku sehingga nada yang dihasilkan tidak pernah benar."

Donghae tersenyum tipis, "Lalu aku bertemu dengan salah satu mentorku di italia, dia melatihku supaya membalikkan visiku, aku tidak memasukkan emosiku ke dalam musikku, tetapi aku harus bisa memasukkan emosi yang ada di musik itu ke dalam perasaanku."

Tatapan Donghae berubah serius, "Permainanmu semalam begitu penuh kesedihan, penuh emosi dan sakit hati, kau memasukkan perasaanmu ke dalam permainanmu, membuatnya terasa tidak pas dengan musik yang kau mainkan... sama persis dengan diriku di waktu lampau. Aku hanya ingin memperbaikimu Hyukjae."

Hyukjae terdiam, menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Donghae. Emosi dan permainan musik memang sangat berkaitan, apalagi untuk permainan biola yang membawakan pesan emosi... Hyukjae memang harus banyak berlatih... Detik itulah Hyukjae sadar, bahwa di balik sikap arogan dan tidak menyenangkannya, Donghae benar-benar serius ingin mengajarinya bermain biola dengan serius. Yah... mungkin Donghae tidak sejahat yang Hyukjae kira.

Mungkin semua kesan Hyukjae terhadap Donghae selama ini salah...

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

"Kata Ibumu kau pulang sampai tengah malam bersama Donghae." Zhoumi bergabung bersama Hyukjae di sofa rumah Hyukjae sementara Hyukjae sedang sibuk melahap mie goreng untuk makan siangnya. Hari ini mereka libur latihan karena tanggal merah, dan Hyukjae juga merasa amat capek semalam, pulang begitu larutnya di malam hari hingga dia baru bangun tengah hari.

Ibu Hyukjae menunggu dengan cemas ketika mereka pulang kemarin, sudah siap mengomel ketika akhirnya Hyukjae mengetuk pintu pukul dua belas malam.

Tapi kemudian Donghae langsung muncul di belakang Hyukjae, dan seperti biasa menebarkan pesonanya ketika meminta maaf kepada Ibu Hyukjae dan menjelaskan bahwa mereka mengajak Hyukjae untuk menonton konser yang diharapkan bisa menambah pengetahuan Hyukjae.

Dan seperti yang sudah diduga, Ibu Hyukjae langsung luluh dengan pesona Donghae, bukannya memarahi Donghae karena memulangkan anak gadisnya setelah larut malam, Ibu Hyukjae malahan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Donghae.

Bibir Hyukjae mengerucut tidak senang membayangkan sikap Ibu-nya kemarin, membuat Zhoumi mengangkat alisnya, "Hyukjae, kau mendengar perkataanku tadi?" Hyukjae menoleh menatap Zhoumi tertarik dari lamunannya dan mengangkat alisnya,

"Memangnya kau tadi bertanya apa?"

Zhoumi terkekeh, "Dasar." jemarinya dengan lembut mengusap kepala Hyukjae, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan sejak Hyukjae kecil, membuat-nya merasa damai dan nyaman,

"Aku dengar dari Ibumu, kau pulang sampai larut tengah malam, Ibumu sempat menelepon ke rumah menanyakan apakah kau bersama aku, tentu saja aku ikut cemas. Tadi pagi aku menelepon dan Ibumu yang mengangkat, beliau bilang kau masih tidur karena semalam kau pulang lewat tengah malam bersama Donghae." Tatapan Zhoumi tampak menyelidik, "Apa yang Donghae lakukan kepadamu, Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae menatap Zhoumi bingung, "Apa maksudmu?" "Maksudku..." Zhoumi tampak salah tingkah, "Well kau kan tahu reputasi Donghae sebagai penakluk perempuan, dia kan berbahaya bagi perempuan manapun, dan kau kau masih terlalu muda dan polos dibanding Donghae yang sudah dewasa dan berpengalaman, aku cemas dia akan mempermainkanmu." Kali ini wajah Zhoumi berubah serius, "Katakan padaku, dia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kepadamu, bukan?"

Hyukjae hampir saja tersedak mie yang dikunyahnya mendengar kata-kata Zhoumi, tetapi kemudian dia tertawa, "Zhoumi... yang benar saja!"

Hyukjae terkekeh, meletakkan piring mie-nya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa tidak menarik lagi, "Mana mungkin Donghae mengincarku sebagai korbannya, kau tahu sendiri seleranya adalah perempuan-perempuan lebih tua, dari kelas atas dan kaya raya... mana mungkin dia melirikku anak ingusan yang baru berusia delapan belas tahun?"

"Tetapi semalam kalian pulang larut, bukankah idealnya latihan itu selesai jam sepuluh malam?" Zhoumi mengerutkan dahinya. Hyukjae menatap Zhoumi dan tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa hangat, Zhoumi begitu tampan, dan lelaki itu mencemaskannya.

Yah, setidaknya dengan kehadiran Xian Hua di antara mereka, lelaki itu tidak benar-benar melupakannya. "Kami melihat konser Donghae yang lain..." gumamnya tenang.

"Konser? maksudmu Donghae mengadakan konser? Yang mana? kalau dia ada konser resmi pasti aku tahu?"

"Bukan konser biola." Hyukjae tersenyum, "Dia bermain gitar bersama band."

Zhoumi langsung terperangah, "Gitar? dia bermain gitar?" informasi itu pasti terasa mengejutkan buat Zhoumi. Lelaki itu bahkan sampai menggelengkan kepalanya, "Astaga itu sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah kuduga, Donghae pasti berhasil merahasiakan kegiatan sampingannya selama ini... bermain gitar di sebuah band... astaga..."

"Dan permainan gitarnya sangat bagus." Hyukjae tersenyum simpul, tetapi kemudian mendapati Zhoumi menatapnya dengan sangat serius.

"Hyukjae, dia memberitahumu rahasia ini, entah kau ini murid istimewanya atau dia punya maksud lain... aku mau kau berhati-hati Hyukjae, jangan sampai jatuh ke dalam pesonanya..." dengan lembut, sekali lagi Zhoumi mengusap rambut Hyukjae, "Kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu seperti adik kandungku sendiri, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu kepadamu, atau sampai ada yang mematahkan hatimu."

Kata-kata Zhoumi selanjutnya sudah tidak terdengar lagi di telinga Hyukjae. Hanya satu kata yang ditangkap oleh Hyukjae, Adik..?

Bahkan hanya dengan kata-kata itu, tanpa disadari, Zhoumilah yang telah mematahkan hati Hyukjae.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Donghae meletakkan biolanya dan mengerutkan kening ketika men-dengar ponselnya yang diletakkan dimeja berdering, dia mengerutkan bibirnya kesal melihat siapa yang menelepon, dan setelah menghela napas panjang, dia mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa Arlene?"

"Kudengar kau bersama perempuan ingusan itu sampai malam." Ledakan kecemburuan lagi. Donghae tersenyum sinis, sepertinya memang sudah waktunya dia menghancurkan Arlene. Perempuan itu mulai terlalu percaya diri, bukan hanya merasa bahwa Donghae adalah miliknya, tetapi juga bersikap posesif yang keterlaluan. Donghae pernah memergoki Arlene sedang memeriksa seluruh isi ponselnya.

Rasanya akan sangat nikmat ketika menghancurkan hati Arlene yang sudah begitu mencintainya sepenuh hati. Donghae tersenyum jahat, mem-bayangkan bahwa Arlene mungkin akan setengah gila kalau Donghae memutuskannya begitu saja.

"Darimana kau tahu kabar itu Arlene? Apakah kau menguntitku?"

"Tidak." Arlene tampak malu mendengar kata-kata Donghae, "Bukan menguntitmu, aku semalam mencoba menghubungi ponselmu, tetapi kau tidak mengangkatnya, jadi aku berinisiatif menelepon kampus tempat kau mengajar kelas khusus. Penjaga kampus bilang kelasmu sudah selesai, dan dia melihat kau pergi bersama perempuan ingusan itu."

"Hyukjae. Dia punya nama Arlene, jangan menyebutnya dengan 'perempuan ingusan'." Donghae menyela tajam. Tetapi Arlene tidak mau menyerah

"Yah siapapun namanya, aku tidak peduli." suaranya merendah, "Yang pasti dia masih ingusan, masih kecil Donghae, akan sangat memalukan kalau kau memberikan perhatian lebih kepadanya dan dia nanti jadi tergila-gila kepadamu, kau tahu bukan perasaan remaja masih sangat labil?"

Tanpa sadar Donghae tersenyum tipis, tidakkah Arlene menyadari bahwa dia sendirilah yang tampak seperti remaja dengan emosi yang labil?

"Sudahlah." Tiba-tiba Donghae sampai di keputusan bahwa waktunya untuk Arlene sudah berakhir, "Kau ada waktu untuk makan malam bersama nanti?"

"Tentu saja." Arlene setengah menjerit, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegirangan dalam suaranya, "Jemput aku jam tujuh ya, aku akan berdandan secantik mungkin, dan setelah makan malam kau bisa tinggal di rumahku, aku akan memberikan hadiah spesial untukmu." suaranya menjadi seksi, rendah merayu dan penuh arti.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Mereka makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran romantis yang elegan. Donghae tidak akan tanggung-tanggung memilih tempat untuk mematahkan hati perempuan, dia akan melambungkan perasaan Arlene dulu sebelum menghancurkannya.

Arlene berdandan secantik mungkin tentu saja, dengan gaun ungu gelapnya yang tampak kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih dan berkilauan, rambutnya ditata ke belakang dan kalung permata di lehernya membuat penampilannya seperti puteri raja.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini Arlene." Donghae menyesap anggurnya, mereka sudah selesai makan malam dan memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar dan bersantai menikmati anggur.

Arlene tersenyum merayu kepada Donghae, "Aku berdandan hanya untukmu Donghae, dan seperti janjiku di telepon tadi, kau bisa menginap di rumahku kalau kau mau malam ini, aku akan memberikan malam yang luar biasa untukmu." suaranya rendah, merayu, penuh godaan.

Tentu saja Donghae tidak tergoda. Dia hanya meletakkan anggurnya dan menatap Arlene dengan datar, "Maafkan aku tidak bisa."

Matanya menatap tajam, membuat Arlene tiba-tiba merasa cemas, Donghae tidak pernah tampak seserius ini sebelumnya, "Mungkin ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita Arlene."

Arlene ternganga mendengar kata-kata Donghae, mulutnya membuka tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar, wajahnya memucat.

"Apa maksudmu, Donghae?"

"Kau tahu jelas apa maksudku." Ada kilatan kejam di mata Donghae.

Kilatan yang selama ini berhasil disembunyikannya, meskipun sekarang tak perlu lagi. Donghae sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan muaknya ketika menatap Arlene. Arlene tentu saja mengerti arti tatapan itu, dia shock, bingung dan semua perasaan sesak langsung memenuhi dadanya.

Tatapan Donghae kepadanya bukan tatapan lembut dan penuh cinta seperti sebelumnya. Itu tatapan kejam, penuh rasa muak dan kebencian? Astaga... selama ini dia berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah berhasil menaklukkan Donghae, membuat lelaki itu pada akhirnya berlabuh.

Reputasi Donghae sebagai penghancur perempuan memang menakutkan, tetapi bukankah selama ini Donghae seolah sudah takluk kepadanya? Atau jangan-jangan Donghae sudah merencanakannya? Menjadikannya korban... sama seperti perempuan lainnya?

"Kau mencampakkanku, Donghae?" akhirnya Arlene berkata-kata, bibirnya bergetar hampir menahankan air mata. Donghae tersenyum, "Tepat sekali Arlene, waktuku untukmu sudah berakhir.

Perlu kau tahu aku tidak pernah tertarik kepadamu, kau sama seperti perempuan lainnya, hanya menimbulkan rasa muak di hatiku."

"Tidak mungkin!" Arlene mencoba membantah, setengah menjerit, tidak mempedulikan beberapa orang di restoran itu yang menoleh kepada mereka, "Kau mencintaiku Donghae, aku yakin itu, sikapmu kepadaku, pelukanmu, kelembutanmu ketika menciumku, itu semua penuh cinta!"

"Jangan mencoba menipu dirimu sendiri Arlene, kau tahu aku sangat pandai bersandiwara."

Donghae beranjak berdiri dan menatap Arlene dengan dingin, "Aku rasa kau bisa pulang naik taxi, dan karena hubungan kita sudah berakhir, jangan harap aku mau jadi pendampingmu lagi." Dengan senyuman-nya yang terakhir Donghae membalikkan badan meninggalkan Arlene.

"Ini semua karena perempuan ingusan itu, bukan?" Suara teriakan Arlene itu menahankan langkah Donghae, Donghae membalikkan badan dan menatap Arlene gusar.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hyukjae. Namanya Hyukjae, Arlene." Bibir Donghae menipis, "Aku tertarik kepadanya hanya karena dia sama sepertiku, jenius dalam bermain biola. Dia istimewa."

Setelah berkata begitu, Donghae membalikkan badan dan berlalu, meninggalkan Arlene duduk di sana, penuh rasa malu dan berurai air mata. Arlene duduk di sana dengan mata membara. Dia masih tidak percaya Donghae meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Begitu kejamnya! Dan ini semua pasti karena perempuan itu. Donghae memang membantah, tetapi Arlene yakin, sikap Donghae kepadanya berubah setelah perempuan ingusan itu muncul. Hyukjae istimewa karena dia pandai bermain biola, sama seperti Donghae.

Tiba-tiba mata Arlene menyala jahat. Baiklah. Dia akan menghancurkan keistimewaan Hyukjae itu, agar Hyukjae tidak menarik lagi di mata Donghae!

 **:: To be continued. . . ::**


	9. Chapter 9

Donghae baru bangun tidur ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Sambil menggerutu, tangannya menggapai-gapai ponsel yang terletak di meja disebelah ranjangnya. Suara Arlene langsung terdengar ketika Donghae mengucapkan sapaan pertamanya di ponsel.

"Pasti gara-gara Hyukjae bukan, kau meninggalkanku?"

Donghae langsung mengerutkan keningnya. Suara Arlene tampak aneh... sepertinya perempuan itu sedang mabuk. Apakah karena dirinya? Yah memang ada berbagai macam reaksi perempuan-perempuan yang dihancurkan hatinya oleh Donghae. Ada yang menangis terus menerus, ada yang marah dan mencaci maki, bahkan ada yang mengancam bunuh diri – yang akhirnya hanyalah berupa ancaman kosong.

Arlene sendiri kelihatannya berbeda, perempuan itu tampaknya depresi. Yah dari semua perempuan yang pernah diKekasihinya, Arlene memang yang paling tampak tergila-gila dan sangat posesif kepadanya... mungkin karena dia memang wanita culas yang tamak.

"Bukanlah sudah kubilang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hyukjae, Arlene? Dan kau mabuk di pagi hari, sungguh memalukan, seperti tidak ada kegiatan lain saja."

"Memalukan?" Arlene tertawa histeris, "Kaulah yang membuatku seperti ini. Hari-hariku selalu dipenuhi penantian saat aku berjumpa denganmu, dan sekarang kau mencampakkan aku begitu saja seperti sampah!"

"Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa itu akan terjadi kepadamu ketika kau memutuskan mengambil resiko untuk memacariku." Donghae bergumam dengan suara dingin, "Perbaiki dirimu dan enyahlah dari hidupku!" Setelah dengan sengaja mengucapkan kata-kata yang cukup kasar tersebut, Donghae memutuskan pembicaraan mereka.

®Embrace The Chord

Arlene menatap ponsel di tangannya dengan tatapan mata nanar. Ini bukan Donghaenya. Kenapa Donghae bersikap begitu kejam kepadanya? Kenapa Donghae berubah begitu cepat? Mencampakkan dan menyakiti-nya? Ditenggaknya minuman berwarna keemasan dari botol kaca di meja riasnya. Minum adalah salah satu pelampiasannya untuk mem-pertahankan dirinya, kalau tidak mungkin dia sudah gila.

Mata Arlene yang kuyu setengah mabuk menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin. Meskipun penampilannya berantakan, tidak mengenakan riasan dan masih mengenakan gaun tidurnya, Arlene tahu dia tetap cantik.

Arlene memang dilahirkan cantik jelita meskipun dia merasa dirinya kurang beruntung karena dilahirkan di keluarga dengan ekonomi menengah ke bawah, ibunya yang memimpikan anaknya yang cantik bisa mendapatkan masa depan yang lebih baik, sengaja membanting tulang untuk memasukkannya ke sekolah elite dengan harapan Arlene bisa menggaet salah satu lelaki kaya yang bersekolah disana dan menjadikannya suaminya.

Dan memang kecantikan Arlene membuat para lelaki tertarik kepadanya, sampai akhirnya Arlene memilih mangsa yang paling besar, seorang lelaki yang dua puluh tahun lebih tua darinya dan dijadikannya suaminya.

Suaminya benar-benar membawa Arlene naik dalam kelas sosialnya, karena suaminya sangat kaya dan mempunyai pengaruh yang sangat besar di bidang musik.

Tetapi rupanya pernikahan mereka tidak bertahan lama, kelakuan Arlene yang suka mencari lelaki-lelaki muda untuk memuaskan sikap manjanya rupanya membuat suaminya muak dan menceraikannya. Untungnya Arlene punya pengacara yang cukup handal sehingga bisa menghasilkan banyak uang dari perceraiannya, toh suaminya masih saja kaya meskipun harus membayarnya dengan begitu besar.

Saat ini Arlene hidup bermewah-mewah dengan harta bagian dari perceraian-nya, bergonta-ganti Kekasih sesukanya dan menikmati masa menjanda-nya... sampai kemudian dia bertemu dengan Donghae.

Donghae... ah lelaki itu begitu mempesona, dengan sikap sopan dan senyumnya yang menawan... dan wajahnya itu... kesempurnaan wajahnya mungkin bahkan telah membuat dewa dan dewi menangis karena iri... Reputasi Donghae sudah terkenal, Arlene bahkan mengenal salah satu dari perempuan yang dicampakkan Donghae.

Tetapi sikap Donghae kepadanya sangat baik dan penuh kelembutan, membuat Arlene percaya bahwa Donghae telah berubah, bahwa Donghae telah membuka hati untuknya dan bahwa Donghae benar-benar mencintainya, dan kemudian setelah sekian lama bersama Donghae, Arlene terperosok semakin dalam mencintai lelaki itu, menyerahkan seluruh hatinya tanpa perlindungan sama sekali.

Matanya masih nanar menatap bayangannya di cermin... disentuhnya pipinya, dirasakannya kelembutan disana. Pipinya masih halus bukan? Biasanya Arlene selalu memeriksa setiap inci kulit wajahnya dengan teliti... di usianya yang sudah berkepala tiga, dia sadar bahwa dia harus benar-benar menjaga kecantikannya... makanya setiap dia menemukan sedikit saja keriput, Arlene langsung panik dan meng-hubungi dokter ahli kecantikan langganannya untuk menyuntikkan botox ataupun melakukan apapun untuk menghilangkan keriput itu.

Dia ingin tampak muda, cantik dan menarik, apalagi ketika berjalan berdampingan dengan Donghae yang luar biasa tampan. Dia ingin mereka tampak sebagai pasangan yang serasi. Dan sebenarnya dia sudah berhasil selama ini... sampai kemudian anak perempuan ingusan itu muncul. Anak itu tidak cantik menurut Arlene, masih lebih cantik dirinya. Tetapi kemudaan dan kesegaran Hyukjae terasa mengancam, membuatnya merasa seperti perempuan tua yang sudah layu... apalagi kulit Hyukjae begitu mulus dan halus, memancarkan keranuman masa mudanya, membuat Arlene me-mendam rasa iri luar biasa.

Donghae pasti berpaling kepada Hyukjae karena kemudaan dan keranuman Hyukjae. Perempuan ingusan itu mungkin membuat Donghae tertarik karena berbeda dengan perempuan-perempuan yang pernah diKekasihi Donghae sebelumnya, dan Arlene yakin kalau Donghae meninggalkan dirinya karena Hyukjae. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan Hyukjae memiliki Donghae. Dia akan menghancurkan Hyukjae sebelum itu terjadi.

®Embrace The Chord

Jadi apa yang akan dilakukannya hari ini? Hari ini masih libur panjang dan dengan menyedihkan dia hampir menggunakan seluruh waktunya untuk merenung sendirian di kamar, mempelajari literatur musik klasik yang sebenarnya sudah sangat dikuasainya.

Donghae menatap dirinya di cermin dan menggerutu dalam hati. Baru kali ini dia sadar bahwa dirinya hampir tidak punya teman untuk sekedar menghabiskan hari libur bersama. Teman-temannya sudah berlabuh dan menemukan belahan jiwanya masing-masing sehingga memutuskan menghabiskan hari liburnya bersama pasangannya.

Tinggal Donghae sendirian tanpa pasangan dan tanpa cinta dalam hidup-nya. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah jalan yang dipilihnya, jalan yang penuh dengan dendam dan kebencian masa lalu, melampiaskannya kepada semua perempuan yang dirasa pantas.

Tetapi entah kenapa hatinya tidak pernah bisa puas? Semakin dia menyakiti perempuan, semakin hatinya haus untuk menyakiti lagi dan lagi. Ternyata pembalasan dendam itu tidak selalu berujung memuaskan, yang ada, jiwanya malahan terasa semakin hampa dan kosong. Tiba-tiba saja Donghae merasa amat sangat kesepian... amat sangat kesepian.

Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang dan kemudian duduk di sofa sambil memilah-milah surat-surat yang masuk untuknya, beberapa hanyalah ucapan selamat atas kesuksesan konsernya di Austria, beberapa surat-surat penting dan kemudian dia menemukan sebuah undangan pesta perjamuan makan malam untuk nanti malam, yang akan dilaksanakan di rumah salah seorang komposer terkenal yang merupakan sahabatnya.

Donghae langsung mendapatkan ide.

®Embrace The Chord

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi bersama Xian Hua?" Meskipun sakit, Hyukjae tetap bertanya kepada Zhoumi. Lelaki itu pagi-pagi sudah datang ke rumahnya dan sarapan bersama, ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh siang dan tidak ada tanda-tanda lelaki itu akan pergi.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk bersama di bagian belakang rumah Hyukjae, duduk di sofa nyaman dengan bantal-bantal empuk dan membaca buku.

Ibu Hyukjae menyiapkan berbagai makanan kecil di piring dan sepoci limun dingin untuk mereka. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Hyukjae tidak menghabiskan hari dengan bersantai seperti ini bersama Zhoumi. Oh, tentu saja Hyukjae berharap Zhoumi akan tinggal sampai penghujung hari, seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan bersama ketika libur panjang seperti ini.

Tetapi hati kecilnya menyuruhnya bertanya. Hyukjae sudah terlalu sering terbanting harapannya atas Zhoumi, dan dia tidak mau mengalaminya lagi. Xian Hua sepertinya semakin sering menyita waktu Zhoumi akhir-akhir ini hingga Zhoumi jarang punya waktu untuk Hyukjae.

Yah, tetapi Hyukjae tidak bisa menyalahkan Zhoumi, Xian Hua sangat cantik, feminim dan merupakan impian setiap lelaki akan perempuan idamannya, jauh bertolak belakang dengan Hyukjae yang tomboy dan seperti anak lelaki.

Zhoumi mencomot biskuit keju hangat buatan Ibu Hyukjae dan tersenyum, "Aku akan berada di sini sampai sore." Gumamnya, lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Xian Hua harus mengantarkan ayahnya ke acara resmi sampai sore, rencananya kami baru akan bertemu malam ini."

Jantung Hyukjae serasa diremas, jadi Zhoumi menghabiskan waktu bersamanya hanya karena dia tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Xian Hua? Zhoumi sendiri tampaknya melihat ekspresi Hyukjae yang murung, lelaki itu tertawa, kemudian merangkul Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya,

"Hei maafkan aku, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamamu, tapi kuharap kau mau mengerti ya Hyukjae, Xian Hua tidak lama berada di Indonesia, dia akan kembali ke sekolahnya akhir bulan nanti, dan kami terpaksa menjalin hubungan percintaan jarak jauh."

"Percintaan?" satu kata itu langsung menempel di telinga Hyukjae, bagaikan belati yang ditusukkan di sana.

Zhoumi menganggukkan kepalanya, matanya tampak berbinar.

"Sebenarnya aku mau menceritakan kepadamu nanti, tapi aku sudah tidak sabar membagi kebahagiaanku bersamamu." Lelaki itu menggosok-gosokkan kedua jemarinya dengan penuh semangat, "Kemarin aku menyatakan perasaanku kepada Xian Hua, dan dia menerimanya."

Kalau saat itu ada petir menyambar di depan mereka, mungkin Hyukjae tidak akan seterkejut sekarang, mulutnya menganga dan wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Jadi kalian sekarang...?"

"Yap." Zhoumi tertawa, "Akhirnya setelah penantian panjangku sejak dulu, perasaanku berbalas juga. Xian Hua bilang sebenarnya sejak dulu dia sudah tertarik kepadaku, tetapi dia berpikir ulang karena dia akan segera bersekolah di luar negeri. Kemarin ketika pulang ke Korea, dia bertekad akan menemuiku dan menelaah perasaannya sendiri dan ternyata perasaan itu masih sama kuatnya. Kami akhirnya bertekad mencoba menjalani hubungan ini meskipun harus hubungan jarak jauh nantinya..."

"Bukankah Xian Hua dan ayahnya sudah menetap di luar negeri? Mereka kan hanya pulang kemari jika ada liburan panjang dan acara penting menyangkut pekerjaan ayahnya? Akan seperti apa hubungan kalian nanti? Kalian hanya bisa bertemu minimal enam bulan sekali."

Setelah menelan ludah dan menguatkan diri, Hyukjae mencoba memberikan pendapat layaknya seorang sahabat.

"Sekarang teknologi informasi sudah semakin maju, hubungan jarak jauh semakin dimudahkan, mungkin kami akan chatting setiap malam, mengobrol lewat web camera, itu sama saja kami bertemu setiap hari bukan? Lagipula kami bertahan seperti ini tidak akan lama.."

"Maksudmu?" jantung Hyukjae berdesir, selalu begitu ketika dia merasa akan menerima sebuah kabar buruk.

Zhoumi tidak memperhatikan ekspresi Hyukjae yang semakin pucat, matanya bersinar penuh tekad, memandang ke kejauhan, "Aku sudah bilang pada ayah, aku akan menyusul Xian Hua melanjutkan pendidikan-ku di luar negeri." Seketika itu juga, seluruh harapan sesedikit apapun yang masih tersisa di benak Hyukjae, tercabut paksa seluruhnya hingga bersih, sampai ke akar-akarnya.

®Embrace The Chord

Lelaki itu tertidur. Hyukjae mengamati dengan sayang Zhoumi yang tengah tertidur pulas di sofa. Dia sendiri duduk condong di depan Zhoumi, memuaskan diri untuk memandangi lelaki yang dicintainya itu selagi ada kesempatan.

Zhoumi begitu pulasnya sehingga tatatapan memuja Hyukjae ke arahnya tidak akan mengganggu tidurnya. Hyukjae mengamati wajah Zhoumi yang tampan, alis matanya yang tebal, bibirnya yang indah yang selalu digunakannya untuk tersenyum, menceriakan hari-hari Hyukjae.

Sejak dia pindah ke Indonesia, Zhoumi selalu ada untuknya, menjaga-nya sejak kecil sampai sekarang. Zhoumi adalah pusat dunia Hyukjae. Dan sekarang, Zhoumi bilang dia akan pergi ke belahan dunia lain untuk mengejar wanita yang dipujanya, mengejar wanita beruntung itu.

Ah, betapa inginnya Hyukjae mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Zhoumi, mengungkapkan kepada lelaki itu bahwa dia ada di sini menunggu untuk dilihat, menunggu Zhoumi untuk menyadari cintanya. Tetapi di sisi lain Hyukjae merasa takut, Zhoumi begitu dekat dengannya dan sikapnya seperti menganggap Hyukjae sebagai adiknya sendiri, Hyukjae takut kalau dia mengungkapkan perasaannya, Zhoumi akan berubah sikap dan menjauhinya, apalagi jika Zhoumi memang tidak bisa membalas perasaannya, hubungan mereka pasti akan berubah menjadi kaku dan canggung...

Akan sanggupkah Hyukjae tanpa kehadiran Zhoumi di dekatnya? Tiba-tiba saja dada Hyukjae terasa sesak. Matanya terasa panas... dan kemudian, dengan nekad dan putus asa, Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup dahi Zhoumi dengan lembut. Detik yang sama sekilas sinar blitz menerpanya, membuatnya mengernyitkan kening, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sinar itu, lalu membelalakkan matanya kaget.

Donghae tengah berdiri di pintu penghubung ruang belakang dengan ruang tengah, lelaki itu bersandar santai di ambang pintu, tersenyum mengejek kepada Hyukjae dan dijemarinya tengah memegang ponsel, ponsel yang tadi dipakainya memotret Hyukjae yang diam-diam sedang mencuri mencium dahi Zhoumi yang tengah tertidur pulas!

Hyukjae langsung berdiri dengan defensif, sebelumnya dia sempat melirik cemas ke arah Zhoumi, dan bersyukur dalam hati karena lelaki itu masih tertidur pulas.

Kemudian dengan langkah lebar, Hyukjae mendatangi Donghae dengan marah, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini dan kenapa kau mengambil fotoku?"

Senyum miring muncul di bibir Donghae, "Ibumu menyuruhku masuk kebelakang dan mencarimu."

Matanya sengaja melirik ke arah ponsel-nya, "Wah sungguh foto yang menyedihkan, kau dengan penuh cinta mencium diam-diam sahabatmu... cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, eh?" Kata-kata Donghae langsung menyulut amarah Hyukjae, dia langsung menyerang Donghae, mencoba mengambil ponsel itu dari tangan Donghae.

"Kemarikan ponsel itu!" Hyukjae mendesis, setengah terangah ber-usaha menggapai Donghae yang dengan sengaja mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dengan ekspresi menahan tawa.

Hyukjae melihat ekspresi Donghae dan merasa jengkel luar biasa, lelaki itu pasti menertawakannya karena tubuhnya pendek seperti anak kecil, dan Donghae bertubuh tinggi, merebut ponsel itu akan percuma bagi Hyukjae, apalagi kalau Donghae mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi seperti itu.

"Kau jahat! Kemarikan ponsel itu!"

"Percuma Hyukjae, kau tidak akan bisa mengambil ponsel itu dariku."

Lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda, "Mungkin aku akan menghapusnya kalau kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku." Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya, terkejut akan sikap tidak terpuji Donghae, "Kau memerasku?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Donghae sama sekali tidak tampak malu, matanya sengaja melirik ke arah sofa tempat Zhoumi masih tertidur pulas, "Dan aku rasa kau tidak ingin Zhoumi melihat foto ini bukan? Disini wajahmu benar-benar penuh cinta, sungguh menyedihkan, mungkin Zhoumi akan kaget karena kau menyimpan perasaan lebih kepadanya, dan mungkin dia akan menjauhimu..."

"Oke." Hyukjae tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya, dia tahu apa yang dikatakan Donghae benar, dan dia takut itu akan terjadi, dijauhi Zhoumi karena perasaan canggung adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya, dia butuh bisa dekat dengan Zhoumi, dan kalau satu-satunya jalan adalah dalam posisi seperti saudara atau sahabatnya, maka Hyukjae tidak akan merusaknya.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Hyukjae menggertakkan giginya menahan marah, tetapi dia mencoba bersabar. Dia tidak bisa melawan Donghae sekarang, lelaki itu memegang kartu AS untuk mengancam Hyukjae dan sekarang sedang berada di atas angin.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku datang ke jamuan makan malam yang akan diadakan nanti malam, sebagai pasanganku. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu sebagai murid khususku dan mungkin kita akan berduet sedikit di sana." Donghae tersenyum, "Sebenarnya aku sudah mendapat-kan izin ibumu, tetapi aku tahu kau akan menggunakan segala cara untuk menolak ajakanku, jadi menyenangkan sekali aku bisa me-maksamu melakukan apa yang kumau mulai sekarang."

Tatapannya berubah sedikit menakutkan, "Lakukan apa yang aku mau, Hyukjae, dan mungkin aku akan berbaik hati menghapus foto ini dari ponselku"

 **To Be Continued. . . .**


	10. Chapter 10

"Nanti malam kita akan bermain biola bersama. Pertunjukan duet khusus untuk memperkenalkanmu sekaligus menghormati sang tuan rumah."

Donghae sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ekspresi memberontak di mata Hyukjae, "Kita memainkan Beethoven Violin Romance no 2. Kau tentu sudah tahu musik itu dan mempelajarinya, siapkan untuk nanti malam."

Pada saat yang sama, tubuh Zhoumi bergerak di sofa, seakan hendak terbangun dari tidurnya. Hyukjae langsung menoleh waspada sambil menatap ke arah Zhoumi, dan sekejap kemudian, Zhoumi membuka matanya, "Hyukjae?" Zhoumi terduduk, berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya, kemudian matanya membelalak ketika melihat Donghae yang bersandar di pintu sambil tersenyum, "Donghae?" Hyukjae melemparkan tatapan penuh ancaman kepada Donghae yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman geli, sebelum kemudian dia melangkah mendekati Zhoumi, "Kau ketiduran."

Disorongkannya gelas berisi air putih di meja, Zhoumi menerimanya dan meneguknya, lalu melirik jam tangannya. "Aku tertidur cukup lama ternyata." senyumnya melebar, "Dan apa yang dilakukan Donghae di sini?" dia melirik ke arah Donghae dan tersenyum lebar, "Apakah kalian akan mengadakan sesi latihan khusus?'

Donghae menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula bersandar santai di ambang pintu, senyumnya tidak pernah meninggalkan bibirnya, "Aku hanya mampir untuk memberitahu Hyukjae tentang undangan pesta makan malam nanti malam." Matanya melemparkan sinar penuh tantangan kepada Zhoumi, "Aku akan membawa Hyukjae sebagai partner makan malamku sekaligus berduet bersama di sana."

Zhoumi ternganga, tentu saja dia tahu reputasi Donghae, dan yang dia tahu pasti, Donghae selalu membawa Kekasih-Kekasihnya sebagai partnernya di setiap undangan pesta dan makan malam yang dihadirinya, tetapi kali ini dia membawa Hyukjae, apa maksud Donghae sebenarnya? Donghae tidak menunggu sampai Zhoumi mendapatkan jawaban, dia kemudian setengah membalikkan tubuhnya, "Oke aku rasa urusanku sudah selesai di sini. Nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu, Hyukjae, pukul tujuh tepat."

Donghae mengedipkan matanya, membuat mata Hyukjae menyala karena marah, tetapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian seakrab itu." Zhoumi melirik ke arah Hyukjae dengan tatapan spekulatif ketika Donghae meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?" Benak Hyukjae masih dipenuhi kejengkelan karena apa yang dilakukan Donghae sehingga tidak begitu memperhatikan kilatan aneh di mata Zhoumi.

"Apakah kau tahu bahwa selama ini Donghae selalu membawa Kekasih-Kekasihnya untuk menemaninya ke setiap undangan untuknya? Dan sekarang dia membawamu sebagai partnernya, tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa orang-orang mungkin akan salah paham kepadamu?"

"Aku?" Hyukjae terkekeh ketika menyadari maksud perkataan Zhoumi, "Maksudmu orang akan mengira aku Kekasih terbaru Donghae?" kali ini kekehan Hyukjae melebar dan berubah menjadi gelak tawa, dia langsung teringat deretan Kekasih-Kekasih Donghae yang elegan dan luar biasa cantik, seperti Arlene misalnya, "Bagaimana mungkin orang mengira bahwa aku Kekasih Donghae? aku tentu saja tidak sebanding dengan kecantikan Kekasih-Kekasihnya sebelumnya."

"Kau cantik." Tiba-tiba Zhoumi tampak serius, "Jangan merendahkan dirimu sendiri Hyukjae, aku rasa Donghae juga menyadari kecantikanmu, karena itu dia mendekatimu.

"Pipi Hyukjae memerah, Zhoumi tidak pernah memujinya secara frontal dan serius seperti itu, "Apakah menurutmu aku cantik?" dia memberanikan diri bertanya.

Tatapan Zhoumi melembut dan jemarinya menyentuh pipi Hyukjae dengan sayang, "Kau cantik Hyukjae, dan karena itulah selama ini aku selalu berusaha menjagamu, aku menyayangimu dan tidak ingin kau disakiti. Dan sekarang aku rasa kau perlu waspada kepada Donghae... mungkin aku salah paham dan Donghae hanya tertarik padamu karena kemampuanmu bermain biola, tetapi aku lelaki, dan seorang lelaki bisa merasakan insting kalau lelaki lain mengincar seorang perempuan..." matanya semakin lembut, "Kau tentu tahu reputasi Donghae sebelumnya, jadi ingatlah, kau harus berhati-hati."

Hyukjae tersenyum malu-malu, bagian peringatan Zhoumi kepada Donghae sama sekali tidak didengarnya, dia hanya fokus kepada kata-kata Zhoumi, bahwa lelaki itu menyayanginya... bahwa lelaki itu peduli kepadanya.

Zhoumi lalu melirik kembali jam tangannya dan mengerukan kening, "Sudah sore ternyata, aku harus pulang dan bersiap sebelum menemui Xian Hua." lelaki itu tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Hyukjae yang langsung disembunyikannya secepat kilat, dia menepuk pundak Hyukjae lembut dan tersenyum, "Ingat pesanku, Hyukjae, berhati-hatilah terhadap Donghae." gumamnya sebelum pergi.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Arlene memandang lembaran undangan berwarna emas elegan itu di tangannya. Ini adalah undangan makan malam yang seharusnya di hadirinya bersama Donghae, sekarang Donghae bahkan tidak bisa dihubungi di mana-mana.

Apakah Arlene harus tetap datang? Sanggupkah dia menerima tatapan cemoohan dan kasihan dari orang-orang ketika mengetahui bahwa dia tidak datang bersama Donghae lagi?

Tetapi mungkin saja Donghae akan datang di pesta itu, mungkin saja Arlene bisa merayunya dan memperoleh kesempatan untuk mendapat-kan Donghae lagi. Ya. Pesta makan malam ini adalah kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan Donghae kembali... Arlene benar-benar mantap dan bertekad malam ini. Dia kemudian memencet nomor ponsel salon langganannya.

Arlene akan berdandan luar biasa cantik nanti malam, supaya Donghae terpesona dan luluh kepadanya...

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Malam itu kembali Hyukjae menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Penampilannya benar-benar feminim, apakagi rambut panjangnya digulung dengan gaya klasik diatas tengkuknya, memamerkan anting-nya yang panjang dan eksotis. Ibunyalah yang mendandaninya hingga penampilannya secantik ini. Tetapi Hyukjae cemberut dan benar-benar cemberut.

Donghae telah bertindak licik, mengancamnya dan memaksanya datang ke pesta itu menemaninya, dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Hyukjae selain mengikuti kemauan Donghae. Selama foto itu masih tersimpan di ponsel Donghae, Hyukjae tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tapi mungkin dia bisa mencari cara untuk mengambil ponsel Donghae tanpa ketahuan dan menghapusnya diam-diam, setelah itu dia akan bebas merdeka dari ancaman Donghae.

Ibunya tentu saja sangat senang karena Donghae membawa Hyukjae ke pesta ekslusif dan penuh dengan orang-orang penting di dunia musik klasik. Sepertinya dalam penjelasannya yang mempesona kepada Ibu Hyukjae, Donghae mengatakan bahwa pesta malam ini adalah kesempatannya untuk memperkenalkan Hyukjae sebagai murid khususnya.

Bahkan sang Ibu sama sekali tidak mengungkit-ungkit jam malam, seperti yang selalu diingatkannya ketika Hyukjae pergi bersama Zhoumi... Hyukjae mencoba menghilangkan dahinya yang berkerut, tetapi dia tidak bsia menahannya ketika suara bel pintu berbunyi. Dari kamar-nya dia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka oleh Ibu Hyukjae dan sapaan Ibu Hyukjae yang bersemangat ketika menyapa Donghae.

Gawat, sang Ibu rupanya sudah tersihir oleh ketampanan dan pesona Donghae. Tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae teringat akan kata-kata Zhoumi kepadanya sore tadi, bahwa dia harus berhati-hati kepada Donghae. Tetapi Hyukjae tahu pasti bahwa Zhoumi sudah tentu salah, amat sangat menggelikan dan tidak bisa dipercaya kalau sampai Donghae tertarik kepadanya.

Dia sudah jelas-jelas bukan tipe Donghae, dan lelaki itu tidak akan pernah melirik-nya. Menurut Hyukjae, Donghae benar-benar tertarik kepadanya karena permainan biolanya saja. Pintu kamarnya diketuk dengan lembut dan Ibunya memanggilnya karena Donghae sudah siap menunggu di depan.

Hyukjae melirik bayangannya di cermin untuk terakhir kali dan kemudian menghela napas panjang dan mengambil biolanya sebelum melangkah ke luar kamar. Yah setidaknya dia harus bertahan untuk melalui malam ini.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

"Pergi ke pesta makan malam?" Zhoumi mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Xian Hua, "Maksudmu pesta makan malam di rumah keluarga pemusik terkenal itu?"

"Iya. Sebenarnya appa yang mendapat undangan, tetapi dia tidak bisa hadir karena kondisi kesehatannya menurun, jadi dia memintaku mewakilinya. Pesta makan malam itu akan dihadiri oleh banyak orang penting dalam dunia musik, Zhoumi... kuharap kau mau menjadi pasanganku di pesta."

Zhoumi langsung teringat akan pesta yang dikatakan Donghae tadi, dan dia yakin bahwa ini adalah pesta yang sama, setelah menarik napas panjang, dia mengambil keputusan bahwa dia akan menemani Xian Hua datang ke pesta itu, toh dia bisa sekalian menjaga Hyukjae kalau-kalau dugaannya benar dan Donghae bersikap macam-macam bukan? Zhoumi memang mengagumi Donghae, sangat mengagumi permainan biolanya dan menjadikan lelaki itu inspirasinya, tetapi bukan berarti dia menutup mata atas reputasi Donghae sebagai penghancur wanita. Selama ini reputasi itu tentu saja tidak mengganggunya.

Tetapi sekarang, ketika Hyukjae yang sangat disayanginya terlibat, mau tak mau Zhoumi harus mewaspadai Donghae. Apalagi sudah beberapa kali lelaki itu mencium Hyukjae tanpa izin... melakukannya seolah itu hal yang sangat biasa, kenyataan tentang ciuman itu sebenarnya amat sangat mengganggu Zhoumi.

"Oke, beri waktu aku setengah jam untuk bersiap-siap, lalu aku akan langsung menjemputmu." gumam Zhoumi, memutuskan akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini mengawasi Donghae.

.

Donghae hanya mengangkat alisnya penuh pujian ketika melihat penampilan Hyukjae, tetapi lelaki itu tidak berkata-apa-apa dan seolah menyimpan pendapatnya dalam hati. Setelah Donghae berpamitan kepada Ibu Hyukjae, dengan lembut dia mengamit lengan Hyukjae dan membawanya ke mobilnya. Sikapnya sopan, bahkan dia membukakan pintu untuk Hyukjae sebelum masuk ke balik kemudi. Setelah mobil dijalankan, Donghae melirik ke arah Hyukjae.

"Kau sangat cantik dengan gaun itu, dan rambut yang ditata sangat feminim." Lelaki itu melemparkan pujiannya dengan lembut. Hyukjae hanya melirik sedikit dan tak bereaksi, "Terimakasih. Ibu yang mendandaniku."

"Jangan cemberut begitu, kau merusak penampilan cantikmu." Hyukjae langsung menyambar, "Tidak ada yang bisa tersenyum kalau dipaksa datang ke sebuah pesta di luar kemauannya."

Donghae terkekeh, "Aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa kau begitu antipati kepadaku..."

"Karena kau licik dan pemaksa." jawab Hyukjae singkat, mengungkapkan semuanya.

Jawaban itu rupanya tidak membuat Donghae marah, lelaki itu malahan tersenyum, "Ya. itu memang sudah sifatku, aku selalu berusaha mendapatkan apapun yang aku mau." Suaranya berubah serius, "Dan tentang dirimu, aku benar-benar serius Hyukjae, aku melihat diriku, kejeniusanku di dalam dirimu di masa depan, dan kalau aku berhasil melatihmu, kau akan sama hebatnya seperti aku."

Kali ini Hyukjae terdiam, baru kali ini dia mendengar pujian terang-terangan Donghae kepada teknik bermain biolanya, matanya melirik ke arah Donghae dan melihat bahwa ekspresi lelaki itu benar-benar serius.

"Benarkah permainanku sebaik itu?" tanyanya ragu. Donghae tertawa.

"Tidak ada satupun orang yang pernah meragukan penilaianku, aku tidak pernah salah menilai bakat seseorang, Hyukjae. Dan percayalah padaku, kalau ada orang yang kemampuannya bisa menandingiku, itu adalah kau."

Donghae melirik ke arah Hyukjae, "Kau sudah menyiapkan apa yang akan kita mainkan nanti malam?" Hyukjae menganggukkan kepala, mau tak mau ketika Donghae mengatakan apa yang akan mereka mainkan nanti malam, Hyukjae langsung mempelajarinya. Beethoven violin romance no 2 adalah salah satu masterpiece karya Beetohoven yang dibuat sang maestro ketika dia berperang dengan penyakit tuli bertahap yang menyerangnya dengan kejam… selama beberapa periode itu, sang maestro menciptakan musik-musik yang penuh gejolak, yang berisikan pertarungan batin, kesedihan serta penderitaannya.

Tetapi kemudian munculah Violin Romance no 2 yang sama sekali tidak mengandung pergolakan batin dan kecemasan dari sang maestro, bahkan musik di dalamnya menimbulkan perasaan manis dan keindahan yang lembut seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Kata orang, Beethoven violin romance no 2 adalah wujud dari perdamaian Beethoven dengan penyakit tuli yang dideritanya.

"Itu adalah alunan musik yang indah, sangat indah ketika dimainkan dengan duet, dan aku percaya kau akan menyingkirkan semua permasalahan di antara kita dan bermain dengan baik, Hyukjae." Hyukjae terdiam, menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Donghae. Meskipun dia memang tidak menyukai kepribadian Donghae, tetapi bisa berduet dengan lelaki itu, bahkan lebih dari satu kali, seharusnya merupakan anugerah yang didambakan oleh setiap pemain biola amatiran seperti Hyukjae.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Mereka turun dari mobil, dan dengan lembut Donghae mengamit jemari Hyukjae, bersikap gentle sebagai pasangan resminya di pesta. Semua orang menyambut mereka -salah, semua orang menyambut Donghae, dan Hyukjae hanyalah tempelan- dengan hormat, apalagi mereka sudah mendengar bahwa malam ini Donghae akan memberikan penampilan khusus untuk berduet dengan murid khususnya yang sudah banyak di desas-desuskan di dalam dunia musik sehingga membuat orang-orang ingin tahu. Banyak sekali mata-mata para undangan yang menatap Hyukjae penuh spekulasi baik terang-terangan maupun sembunyi-sembunyi.

Untungnya penampilan Hyukjae cukup cantik malam ini, sebenarnya ini semua karena Ibu Hyukjae yang bersemangat, ketika menyetujui bahwa Donghae akan membawa Hyukjae ke pesta elit di kalangan musik klasik, Ibu Hyukjae langsung menelepon temannya yang memiliki butik kecil tetapi menghasilkan gaun-gaun nan indah, yang langsung mengirimkannya untuk mereka.

Untung juga Hyukjae memiliki tubuh yang mungil sehingga ukuran gaun itu cukup pas di tubuhnya, hanya kebesaran sedikit di bagian pinggang yang langsung dikecilkan Ibu Hyukjae dengan keahlian menjahitnya. Jadi berdirilah Hyukjae di sini di sebelah Donghae dengan penampilannya yang luar biasa feminim, dengan gaun berwarna hijau gelap yang sangat indah membungkus tubuh mungilnya dengan fantastik dan membuatnya tampak padat, berisi dan feminim.

Gaun itu rendah di bagian depan, melebar di pundaknya menampilkan sedikit kulit pundaknya yang halus, lalu ketat di bagian pinggang dan pinggulnya sebelum kemudian melebar dengan indahnya sampai ke mata kaki. Dan gaun itu membuat penampilan Hyukjae benar-benar feminim.

Para tamu dipersilahkan menikmati hidangan pembuka di lobby yang penuh dengan pelayan-pelayan yang menbawa nampan berisi berbagai jenis minuman dan makanan kecil menawarkannya berkeliling kepada setiap undangan yang hadir. Tamu-tamu itu berkelompok-kelompok dan bersosialisasi tersebar di setiap penjuru lobby indah yang mewah itu, musik lembut mengiringi, mengalir samar-samar yang membuat suasana pesta semakin elegan. desas-desuskan di dalam dunia musik sehingga membuat orang-orang ingin tahu. Banyak sekali mata-mata para undangan yang menatap Hyukjae penuh spekulasi baik terang-terangan maupun sembunyi-sembunyi.

Yah setidaknya dia pantas berdiri di samping Donghae yang penampilannya seperti biasa luar biasa tampannya. Mereka saat ini sedang berbasa basi dengan sang tuan rumah, dan Hyukjae berharap dia tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di tengah orang-orang penting di kalangan musik klasik ini.

Hanya itu sebenarnya yang dipikirkan Hyukjae dan dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua pasang mata yang mengamatinya, dua pasang mata dengan benak berkecamuk yang berbeda.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Ketika Donghae dan Hyukjae memasuki ruangan pesta itu, Zhoumi menatap Hyukjae dari kejauhan dan ternganga, menyadari bahwa perempuan itu entah bagaimana bertransformasi menjadi perempuan dewasa yang snagat feminim dan cantik. Dia tahu Hyukjae cantik tentu saja, tetapi selama ini Hyukjae selalu ber-penampilan tomboi di depannya, dan Zhoumi hampir menganggapnya sebagai anak laki-laki, dan juga adik kesayangannya.

Tetapi berdiri di sana, menebarkan senyuman lembutnya dalam penampilannya yang luar biasa... Hyukjae benar-benar membuat Zhoumi terpesona. Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya?

Tiba-tiba mata Zhoumi menatap ke arah jemari Donghae yang entah bagaimana bisa merangkul pinggang feminim Hyukjae dengan posesif, dan tiba-tiba, dorongan amarah melandanya, membuatnya ingin menerjang ke arah Donghae dan memukulnya, mengancamnya untuk menjauhkan tangannya dari Hyukjae.

Cemburu...? Zhoumi merasakan dadanya berdenyut, dia lalu melirik ke arah Xian Hua, dengan penampilan cantik di balut gaun warna peraknya yang mewah. Tetapi entah kenapa, mata Zhoumi selalu tergoda untuk melirik ke arah Hyukjae yang bahkan belum menyadari kehadiran Zhoumi di sana.

Apakah Zhoumi terlambat menyadari perasaannya? Perasaannya yang sesungguhnya?

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Sementara itu, mata yang lainnya menatap pasangan Donghae dan Hyukjae dengan kemarahan membara. Ya, Arlene berdiri di sudut, dengan penampilannya yang luar biasa cantik tetapi diliputi oleh perasaan terhina yang luar biasa. Berani-beraninya Donghae membawa perempuan itu sebagai pasangan-nya setelah mencampakkan Arlene begitu saja! Jadi benar bukan? Donghae meninggalkan Arlene karena tertarik pada kemudaan Hyukjae yang ranum?

Kalau dulu Arlene masih ragu-ragu, sekarang tekadnya makin membulat, dipenuhi oleh kemarahan dan kecemburuan yang melimpah ruah, memenuhi dadanya hingga terasa membakar.

Matanya mengamati Hyukjae yang tampil begitu feminim dan cantik dalam balutan gaun hijaunya yang indah, dan menyadari bahwa Donghae mengamit pinggang Hyukjae dengan lembut. Hyukjae... anak ingusan itu benar-benar mengganggu, Arlene akan melenyapkan semuanya dari Hyukjae, semua hal yang membuat Donghae tertarik kepada Hyukjae akan dilenyapkannya! Arlene akan meng-hancurkan wajah cantik Hyukjae berikut kemampuannya bermain biola.

Jemarinya gemetar menahan marah, ketika masuk ke dalam tas mungilnya, dan merengkuh logam berkilat kecil yang selalu di bawa-bawanya di sana. Sebuah pisau lipat kecil... Tampak kecil dan tak berbahaya, tetapi sebenarnya tajam luar biasa...

 **:: To Be Continued. . . ::**


	11. Chapter 11

Arlene melepaskan jemarinya dari pisau lipat kecil di tasnya. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh terbawa emosi dan berbuat bodoh yang pada akhirnya akan merugikan dirinya sendiri. Arlene memang selalu membawa pisau kemana-mana sejak peristiwa percobaan perampokan yang pernah menimpanya. Pisau itu memberinya rasa aman, dan seharusnya hanya dipakai untuk melindungi dirinya. Arlene tidak akan menggunakan pisau itu untuk melukai Hyukjae. Kalau dia ingin mencelakakan Hyukjae maka itu tidak akan dilakukan dengan tangannya sendiri, tangannya harus benar-benar bersih... Orang lainlah yang akan melakukan untuknya.

Arlene kemudian menekan nomor ponsel yang sangat dikenalnya, nomor ponsel seorang teman sekaligus pesuruhnya yang setia, karena Arlene selalu memberikan bayaran yang besar kepadanya. Suara di seberang langsung menjawab pada deringan kedua.

"Arlene." Terdengar suara yang dalam dan tenang, Arlene bahkan bisa membayangkan senyum lebar orang diseberang sana.

"Andrew." Setengah berbisik Arlene memanggil nama lawan bicara-nya itu, "Aku ingin kau melakukan seuatu untukku nanti."

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Acara makan malam itu berlangsung elegan dan menyenangkan, banyak orang-orang penting dari dunia musik klasik yang datang, dan Hyukjae beruntung bisa berkenalan dengan beberapa di antara mereka. Tentu saja kalau dia tidak kemari bersama Donghae, dia tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan itu. Donghae mengenal hampir semua orang di ruangan ini, dan bahkan dikenal oleh seluruh orang di ruangan ini.

Hyukjae melihat bahwa beberapa orang melemparkan tatapan kagum kepada Donghae. Yah... lelaki ini tampak berbeda kalau berada di depan umum, Donghae tersenyum sopan dan lembut kepada semua orang yang menyapanya, menanggapi setiap pertanyaan atau sapaan dengan penuh perhatian, bisa dikatakan lelaki ini tampak.. dewasa. Selama ini yang ada di benak Hyukjae adalah Donghae yang tukang memaksa, tukang cium sembarangan, tidak sopan dan suka memaksakan kehendaknya.

Kalau begitu, manakah dari dua sisi yang ditampilkan Donghae ini yang merupakan kepribadian aslinya?

"Kita akan tampil setelah makan malam." Donghae sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, berbisik pelan di telinga Hyukjae. Dengan lengannya yang masih melingkari pinggang Hyukjae, mereka berdua terlihat benar-benar intim. Dan sayangnya mereka tidak menyadari ada dua pasang mata yang mengawasi mereka, sama-sama cemburu.

Tiba-tiba Hyukjae mengingat musik yang akan mereka mainkan dan mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa di antara semua musik yang ada, kau memilih untuk memainkan itu?"

"Memilih apa?" Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya kepada seorang tamu yang menyapanya dari kejauhan, lalu dia memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Hyukjae sambil mengangkat alisnya. Pipi Hyukjae langsung memerah menerima tatapan itu,

"Lagu itu... maksudku..."

Mata Donghae langsung berbinar, "Itu adalah melodi yang indah, cocok untuk dimainkan di malam yang juga indah ini... apakah judulnya yang mengganggumu? Beethoven Violin Romance hmm? Kau tidak sedang berpikir bahwa aku sengaja membuat kita tampak seperti sepasang kekasih bukan?"

Sekarang pipi Hyukjae benar-benar merah padam. "Aku... aku akan ke kamar mandi dulu." Hyukjae melepaskan diri dari pegangan Donghae dan terbirit-birit masuk ke kamar mandi.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Donghae sedang meminum gelas anggur keduanya, bersandar di dekat jendela disalah satu sudut yang sepi, berusaha menghindari keramaian pesta sambil mengamati tamu-tamu yang berkerumun dan asyik bercakap-cakap satu sama lain.

Sebentar lagi mereka akan masuk ke ruangan besar untuk acara makan malam formal, dan setelah itu dia akan bermain biola bersama Hyukjae. Bibir Donghae menyunggingkan senyum tipis penuh rasa ironi. Ini gila. Rasanya seperti dia ketagihan bermain biola bersama Hyukjae.

Ketagihan berdiri disana mengimbangi nada-nada indah yang dihasil-kan oleh gesekan alami Hyukjae. Dia sendiri tidak menyangka akan melakukan tindakan kekanak-kanakan seperti itu, mengancam Hyukjae dengan sebuah foto. Foto Hyukjae yang sedang mengecup dahi Zhoumi dengan penuh cinta. Hyukjae yang bodoh dan bertepuk sebelah tangan, tidakkah dia me-nyadari bahwa dia membuang-buang waktunya dengan mengharap-kan Zhoumi? Seorang lelaki yang bahkan tidak pernah melirik Hyukjae sebagai seorang perempuan.

"Kau datang dengannya." Suara itu tiba-tiba saat sudah muncul di sebelah Donghae. Membuat Donghae menoleh dan mengerang dalam hati. Sial! Dari semua orang yang ada, dia harus bercakap-cakap dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya, yah Donghae seharusnya tahu bahwa Arlene pasti akan hadir di acara-acara makan malam seperti ini.

"Tentu saja." Donghae memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap ke arah para tamu, "Malam ini adalah malam perkenalan resmi Hyukjae sebagai murid khususku di hadapan tamu-tamu penting ini."

"Apakah kau tidak sadar bahwa kau sama saja menampar mukaku di sini? Datang ke pesta sebagai pasangannya? Apa kau tidak sadar sudah berapa kali aku menerima tatapan kasihan dari semua orang karena datang kesini sendirian dan dicampakkan olehmu?"

"Kau sebenarnya tidak perlu datang ke pesta ini sendirian, Arlene. Itu pilihanmu sendiri untuk mempermalukan dirimu." Donghae bergumam dingin.

Arlene menghela napas panjang melihat ekspresi dingin Donghae, "Dia sepertinya sangat istimewa bagimu, kau memperlakukan Hyukjae seperti anak emasmu." Donghae melirik ke arah Arlene dan melihat perempuan itu membawa gelas anggur di tangannya, entah gelas yang ke berapa. Bagi Donghae, Arlene tampak agak mabuk dan tidak fokus.

"Dia memang istimewa, kalau diasah dengan benar, permainan biolanya akan bisa menandingiku." Donghae menjawab datar dan hati-hati.

"Bagiku tidak akan pernah ada orang yang bisa menandingimu dalam bermain biola, Donghae. Kaulah yang paling hebat." Arlene menyela cepat, penuh keyakinan di matanya, kemudian dia mendongak menatap Donghae tajam dan berusaha menarik perhatian Donghae, "Apakah ketertarikanmu kepadanya hanya karena dia sangat berbakat dalam permainan biola?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, kali ini dia benar-benar yakin bahwa Arlene mabuk. Perempuan itu bahkan tidak bisa berdiri tegak dan bersandar disisi lain jendela, setengah sempoyongan "Apakah kau masih berpikir bahwa aku mencampakkanmu karena Hyukjae?"

Arlene tersenyum sinis, "Setelah bertemu dengannya, kau meninggalkanku." Mata Arlene menyala, "Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, kau selalu mengatakan bahwa kau tertarik kepadanya karena bakatnya, bagaimana jika dia kehilangan kemampuannya bermain biola?"

Donghae langsung menoleh waspada, instingnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, "Apa yang kau rencanakan, Arlene?" Mata Arlene bersinar penuh rahasia, "Pembalasan."

Dengan geram Donghae merenggut lengan Arlene dan menatapnya penuh ancaman. Sayangnya, Arlene terlalu mabuk untuk merasa takut kepadanya, perempuan itu malahan tersenyum lebar dengan tatapan mata bergairah, senang akan sentuhan Donghae di tubuhnya.

"Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu kepada Hyukjae dan kau adalah dalangnya, aku akan membuatmu menyesal seumur hidup, Arlene."

Arlene terkekeh, "Sayangnya sepertinya sudah terlambat, Donghae sayang." Jemari lentik Arlene dengan kuku yang dicat merah darah menyentuh pipi Donghae penuh hasrat, "Kalau aku tidak bisa memiliki-mu, Donghae. Maka tak seorangpun bisa."

Donghae langsung melepaskan pegangannya dari Arlene, setengah mendorong perempuan itu dengan jijik, tidak dipedulikannya Arlene yang masih terkekeh mabuk, dia langsung melangkah menuju area toilet tempat Hyukjae menghilang tadi. Hyukjae sudah terlalu lama berada di kamar mandi... Jantung Donghae berdebar cemas.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Hyukjae sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel dan menatap bayangan dirinya di kaca. Pipinya masih merona merah. Ya ampun, bodoh sekali dia bertanya seperti itu kepada Donghae dan lelaki itu langsung menyambarnya untuk mempermalukannya. Setelah menghela napas panjang, Hyukjae melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, yah dia hanya perlu melalui malam ini dengan baik dan berharap Donghae segera menghapus fotonya yang sedang mencium dahi Zhoumi dari ponselnya...

Satu langkah Hyukjae keluar dari pintu area toilet yang kebetulan berada di lorong yang sepi, sebuah tangan kekar dan kuat men-cengkeramnya dengan kasar. Hyukjae memekik tetapi sebelah tangan sosok kasar yang menyergapnya itu langsung menutup mulutnya. Di pinggangnya Hyukjae merasakan benda keras yang menekan dan tajam, dia melirik dan mengernyit cemas, sebuah pisau!

"Diam kalau kau mau hidup." Suara lelaki yang menyergapnya itu mendesis kasar, membuat Hyukjae tak berdaya mengikuti kemauan si penyergap, dia bisa apa? Sebuah pisau yang mengerikan sekarang menempel di pinggangnya! Si penyergap itu setengah menyeret Hyukjae menuju ujung lorong ke arah tangga darurat menuju ke bagian luar rumah.

Jantung Hyukjae berdebar kencang, apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya? Siapa lelaki ini? Kenapa melakukan ini kepadanya?

Langkah-langkah si penyergap semakin cepat seakan ingin segera keluar dari rumah besar itu, Hyukjae bisa mendengar napas lelaki itu terengah di atas kepalanya, dia ingin melirik wajah lelaki itu, bukan kah itu yang selalu dikatakan polisi? Jika terjadi sesuatu kepadamu, hapalkan wajah penjahatnya seteliti mungkin.

Tetapi ternyata tubuh Hyukjae yang pendek menghalanginya melihat wajah lelaki itu, lelaki itu tinggi dan besar, setinggi Donghae tetapi lebih kekar dan mengerikan, dan sekarang kaki Hyukjae mulai terasa pedih karena sepatu hak tingginya terseret-seret mengikuti langkah si penyergap itu.

"Hyukjae?" sebuah teriakan terdengar dari ujung atas tangga, di pintu keluar dekat area toilet. Si penyergap sudah menyeret Hyukjae sampai ke tangga bagian bawah, sebentar lagi mereka akan mencapai pintu keluar. Hyukjae dan si penyergap sama-sama terkesiap mendengar suara panggilan itu. Hyukjae mengenali suara itu.. itu suara Donghae! Hyukjae langsung meronta sekuat tenaga merasakan ada harapan, tetapi kemudian ujung pisau yang tajam itu menusuk ke pinggannya sedikit, membuatnya merasa perih dan ngeri.

"Jangan coba-coba." Lelaki itu mendesis tajam, "Ayo!" dengan gerakan kasar, si penyergap menyeret Hyukjae kali ini lebih terburu-buru, dan kemudian membuka pintu tembusan ke luar rumah itu.

Sementara itu, suara Donghae masih memanggil-manggil diujung tangga. Donghae memanggil-manggil Hyukjae tanpa hasil. Dia bahkan melongok ke area toilet perempuan dan langsung merasa cemas ketika mengetahui bahwa tidak ada seorangpun di dalamnya. Buru-buru dia melangkah keluar dari area kamar mandi, dan kemudian kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang keras.

Donghae membungkuk dan mengambil benda yang mengganjal sepatu-nya itu dan mengernyit ketika memegang sebuah kancing kecil... kancing kecil berwarna hijau... Hyukjae mengenakan baju hijau...

Matanya membara ketika menemukan bahwa di ujung lorong ada sebuah pintu kecil yang mengarah kepada tangga darurat di luar, dengan langkah cepat dia menuju ke pintu itu dan membukanya.

"Hyukjae?" Donghae memanggil lagi, suaranya menggema di area tangga darurat itu, dan kemudian telinganya yang tajam mendengar suara pintu dibanting di bawah. Ada seseorang membuka pintu di bawah! Setengah berlari, Donghae menuruni tangga darurat itu.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Sebentar lagi beres. Mereka sekarang berlari menembus kegelapan taman yang dipenuhi pohon-pohon besar. Si Penyergap rupanya berhasil menyusup masuk ke pesta melalui halaman belakang rumah. Ya. Ini adalah pesta untukn acara musik yang penuh persahabatan, jadi sama sekali tidak ada penjagaan keamanan berlebih kecuali dua orang satpam yang berjaga di pintu depan.

Tentu saja di penyergap tidak sebodoh itu melalui pintu depan, dia berhasil menemukan jalan masuk kecil melewati pintu belakang di tengah taman yang sepertinya digunakan khusus untuk membuang sampah. Perintah Arlene sangat jelas. Lukai urat penting di tangan Hyukjae, dan buat rusak wajahnya, tetapi jangan bunuh dia, lalu tinggalkan.

Sepertinya tempat di halaman belakang yang penuh pohon ini cukup cocok untuk mengeksekusi korbannya. Andrew, si penyergap sebenarnya tak suka melukai perempuan... tetapi ini adalah pekerjaan, dan bayarannya menggiurkan. Ya.

Dia harus buru-buru melakukan tugasnya dan kemudian bergegas pergi dari rumah ini, menghilang di kegelapan. Suara-suara yang memanggil di belakangnya tadi tidak main-main, dan kalau dia tidak cepat, pemilik suara itu akan mengejar mereka. Dia hanya perlu melakukan satu atau dua tikaman sebelum perempuan mungil ini sempat menjerit, kemudian dia bisa melompat melalui pintu belakang itu dan kabur dalam kegelapan.

Dengan kasar, Andrew membanting tubuh Hyukjae ke tanah, begitu keras hingga Hyukjae memekik kesakitan, sepertinya tingkah kasarnya telah membuat Hyukjae cedera, perempuan itu meringis, melirik ke arah kakinya yang terkilir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa kau...?" suara Hyukjae berubah ngeri ketika pisau di tangan Andrew memantulkan cahaya bulan, tampak mengancam, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku?" Suara Hyukjae ketakutan bercampur panik, dia berusaha beringsut menjauh, tetapi kakinya terkilir, amat sangat sakit dan membuatnya tak bisa berdiri, yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menyeret tubuhnya menjauhi sang penyergap.

Sayangnya itu tak berarti banyak, karena sang penyergap sekarang berdiri menjulang di atasnya, tubuhnya menghalangi bayangan bulan dan wajahnya hampir seperti siluet, tetapi Hyukjae bisa merasakan lelaki itu menyeringai. "Maafkan aku cantik, sayangnya aku harus melukaimu." Suara si penyergap serak dan mengerikan, dan pada detik itu, si penyergap mengayunkan pisaunya ke arah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae sontak menjerit keras-keras, berusaha beringsut mundur dan menaruh tangannya di depannya untuk melindungi dirinya. Lalu detik berikutnya berlangsung cepat, pisau si penyergap tidak mengayun kepadanya, tubuh si pernyergap terbanting ke samping, ada seseorang yang menerjangnya dari belakang.

Itu Donghae! Donghae datang menolongnya! Dan sekarang kedua lelaki itu sedang bergulat di tanah, tetapi si penyergap membawa pisau dan Donghae hanya memakai tangan kosong!

Hyukjae menjerit, mencoba memanggil bantuan, mencoba berteriak agar siapa saja yang mungkin mendengar bisa datang dan menolong mereka. Dia menatap cemas dan ketakutan ke arah dua lelaki yang masih bergulat dengan keras itu. Yang satu berusaha mengalahkan yang lain, pukulan-pukulan dilayangkan dan Donghae berusaha menangkis tikaman-tikaman pisau dari si penyergap, membuat Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya ketakutan dan semakin menjerit keras sampai suaranya serak.

Kemudian terdengar langkah-langkah kaki berderap yang mendekati mereka, membuat si penyergap panik dan membabi buta untuk melepaskan diri dari pergulatannya dengan Donghae. Lelaki itu mengayunkan pisaunya dengan keras dan kejam ke arah Donghae, hanya beberapa detik hingga Donghae tidak bsia menghindar, darah mengucur deras dari tubuh Donghae dan seketika tubuh Donghae tumbang ke tanah, membuat Hyukjae memekik.

Kesempatan itu digunakan si penyergap untuk melepaskan diri dari Donghae, dia langsung bangkit dan berlari secepat kilat menuju ke arah pintu belakang dan tubuhnya menghilang di kegelapan malam.

Hyukjae menyeret kakinya yang terkilir setengah merangkak mendekati Donghae, seluruh gaun hijaunya berlumuran tanah, tetapi dia tidak peduli. Dia berhasil mendekati Donghae yang terbaring setengah meringkuk membelakanginya, dia meraih tubuh Donghae, membalikkannya dan langsung membelalakkan matanya. Donghae sedang meringis menahan sakit, wajahnya pucat pasi hingga tampak begitu putih di kegelapan kebun belakang ini, dan meskipun sekeliling mereka gelap pekat, Hyukjae bisa melihat bahwa sebelah tangan Donghae sedang menekan pergelangan tangannya yang lain... dan darah segar mengucur di sana, begitu deras keluar dari sebuah luka sayatan yang menganga lebar dari telapak tangan Donghae hingga melewati pergelangan tangannya.

"Donghae? Oh astaga... Donghae?!" Jemari Hyukjae bergetar menyentuh pipi Donghae yang dingin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hyukjae?" Suara Donghae tampak lemah dan matanya tidak fokus, tetapi dia sepertinya menyadari Hyukjae yang membungkuk di atasnya, "Ini sakit sekali... aku lelah." Dan Donghae pun memejamkan matanya. Hyukjae langsung panik, dia berusaha mengguncangkan tubuh Donghae, tetapi tidak ada reaksi. Suara derap kaki semakin mendekat, tetapi sepertinya mereka kebingungan menemukan Donghae dan Hyukjae karena suasana begitu gelap.

Hyukjae akhirnya berteriak-teriak di kegelapan sampai suaranya serak... Bantuan itupun datang, ternyata itu adalah dua orang satpam di depan yang sedang berpatroli dan kebetulan mendengarkan jeritan Hyukjae tadi. Mereka segera memanggil ambulance. Dan kemudian, ketika bantuan paramedis berdatangan, dan tubuh Donghae yang lunglai diangkat untuk dinaikkan ke ambulance. Hyukjae kehilangn kesadarannya.

Yang diingatnya terakhir kali adalah darah itu, darah yang mengucur deras dari telapak hingga pergelangan tangan Donghae. Tangan yang digunakannya untuk menggesek biolanya.

 **:: To Be Countinued. . . ::**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hyukjae?" Suara itu terdengar samar-samar dan lembut, membangunkan Hyukjae dari kegelapan yang melingkupinya. Dia membuka matanya pelan-pelan, merasa silau oleh cahaya putih lampu yang langsung menerpa matanya.

"Sayang? Hyukjae? kau sudah sadar nak?" Itu suara Ibunya. Ibunya sedang duduk di tepi ranjang, wajah-nya pucat pasi, tampak begitu cemas. Hyukjae bingung, dia mengedar-kan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Apakah dia ada di rumah sakit? Hyukjae mencoba bergerak, tetapi rasa nyeri yang menyengat langsung terasa di kakinya.

"Jangan bergerak dulu sayang, kakimu terkilir," Ibunya bergumam lembut, mendorong Hyukjae untuk terbaring kembali.

Hyukjae mengernyitkan keningnya, berusaha meredakan rasa nyeri yang menyakitkan itu, kemudian dia teringat... darah itu... darah dari tangan Donghae!

"Donghae!" Hyukjae kali ini langsung terduduk panik, tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit di kakinya yang terasa semakin parah.

Pada saat yang sama pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan Zhoumi masuk, wajahnya tampak muram. Hyukjae langsung menatap Zhoumi dengan penuh harap.

"Zhoumi? Apakah kau tahu kondisi Donghae? bagaimana keadaannya? dia menyelamatkanku dari penjahat itu dan aku lihat tangannya terluka... bagaimana kondisi Donghae?" Zhoumi terdiam, melempar pandang ke arah Ibu Hyukjae yang membalas tatapannya dengan bingung, pada akhirnya Zhoumi kembali menatap Hyukjae.

"Kami masih belum tahu Hyukjae... yang kami tahu, Donghae terluka parah di tangannya." Wajah Hyukjae memucat,

"Apakah... apakah dia bisa bermain biola lagi?" Kesedihan langsung menggurat di wajah Zhoumi, lelaki itu tidak perlu berkata apapun, mereka semua pasti punya pikiran yang sama. Ya. Seorang pemain biola yang handal membutuhkan tangan yang sempurna, terutama tangan utama untuk menggesek biola dan memetiknya... Kalau Donghae tidak bisa bermain biola lagi, maka Hyukjae akan menjadi orang yang paling bersalah di dunia ini.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Donghae menatap tangannya yang dibalut perban, merenung sendirian di kamar. Dia tahu bahwa Hyukjae tidak sadarkan diri setelah insiden itu, dan kemudian dirawat di kamar sebelahnya. Dari salah satu perawat, dia tahu bahwa Hyukjae belum bisa berjalan karena kakinya terkilir. Insiden ini sungguh tidak disangkanya akan terjadi malam ini, malam dimana dia akan berduet sekaligus memperkenalkan Hyukjae secara resmi sebagai murid khusus bimbingannya.

Dan dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang bisa terluka, kenapa dia terluka di bagian tangan? Tangan yang paling vital untuk bermain biola pula. Seorang dokter memasuki ruangan, kebetulan Donghae mengenalnya karena dokter itu adalah dokter keluarganya, Donghae sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap dokter itu dengan tatapan tajam penuh arti.

"Dokter. Anda sudah setuju untuk melakukan apa yang saya minta..."

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Demi Hyukjae yang begitu cemas, Zhoumi menemui dokter yang merawat Donghae, dia harus mendapatkan informasi tentang Donghae, kalau tidak Hyukjae akan selalu dilanda perasaan bingung tanpa tahu arah.

Kebetulan dia berpapasan dengan dokter itu, yang baru keluar dari kamar Donghae, "Bagaimana kondisi Donghae, dokter?" Zhoumi langsung mendekati dokter itu, dan berjalan di sebelahnya.

Dokter itu menatap Zhoumi dan mengenalinya sebagai teman Hyukjae, kebetulan Hyukjae juga berada di bawah pengawasannya,

"Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuknya."

Zhoumi menghela napas lega, "Jadi Donghae akan sembuh." Mata Zhoumi menatap dokter itu dengan cemas, "Apakah dia akan bisa bermain biola lagi?"

Dokter itu menelan ludah tampak kesulitan menjawab hingga Zhoumi harus mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

"Dokter? Apakah Donghae bisa bermain biola lagi setelah sembuh?"

Dokter itu menghela napas panjang, "Luka pisau itu memutuskan beberapa syaraf di tangannya. Yang perlu anda tahu, ketika syaraf perifer di tangannya putus, maka seseorang akan kesulitan meng-gerakkan jari-jarinya, hal itu tentu saja merupakan masalah yang cukup vital bagi seorang pemain biola... kami harus melakukan operasi sekali kali lagi untuk menyempurnakan penyambungan syaraf yang putus tersebut. Kami yakin dengan tindakan yang tepat dan proses penyembuhan yang kondusif maka kemungkinan besar pasien bisa pulih kembali. Kita doakan saja semoga operasinya nanti berjalan dengan baik."

Dokter itu menatap Zhoumi dengan tatapan menyesal, "Dan bahkan kalaupun operasinya sukses, kondisi tangan Donghae tidak akan sama lagi."

Setelah memberikan informasi itu, dokter itu berpamitan pergi karena ada urusan. Meninggalkan Zhoumi yang tergugu pucat pasi. Donghae kesulitan menggerakkan jari-jarinya? Apakah itu berarti Donghae tidak akan bisa bermain biola lagi?

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

"Bagaimana?" Hyukjae menatap Zhoumi dengan penuh harap, dia tahu bahwa Zhoumi baru saja mencari informasi tentang kondisi Donghae. Zhoumi menelan ludahnya, dengan hati-hati dia duduk di sebelah ranjang Hyukjae.

Hyukjae sendirian di kamar ini karena Ibunya sedang pulang untuk mengambil baju gantinya. Semalam setelah mendengar tentang insiden itu, Ibu Hyukjae langsung menuju rumah sakit tanpa persiapan apapun, dia menunggui Hyukjae hingga tersadar di pagi harinya dan tampak lelah.

Untunglah Zhoumi berhasil membujuk Ibu Hyukjae untuk pulang dulu, beristirahat sejenak dan kembali nanti sore sekaligus membawa-kan baju ganti dan perlengkapan lainnya untuk rawat inap Hyukjae. Zhoumi-lah yang menggantikan menjaga Hyukjae saat ini.

Zhoumi menatap wajah pucat Hyukjae dan tiba-tiba saja merasa kasihan. Insiden ini sudah menjalar menjadi gosip panas di kalangan profesional musik klasik, menjadi headline di berita-berita. Donghae adalah anak emas mereka. Dan sekarang semua orang was-was dipenuhi pertanyaan apakah Donghae akan bisa bermain biola lagi.

Kalau sampai si anak emas jenius tidak bisa bermain biola lagi, orang-orang akan menunjuk kepada Hyukjae dan beramai-ramai menyalahkannya, karena Donghae terluka untuk menyelamatkan Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana?" Hyukjae mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi, matanya tampak dilumuri kecemasan karena Zhoumi tidak segera menjawab.

Zhoumi menghela napas panjang, "Aku sudah menemui dokter kalian, dia menjelaskan bahwa Donghae masih harus menjalani operasi lagi untuk penyambungan syaraf tangannya yang terputus... kata dokter itu kemungkinan Donghae bisa pulih lagi, tetapi tidak sempurna."

Hyukjae ternganga, "Apakah... apakah dokter itu menjelaskan tentang kemungkinan Donghae bisa bermain biola lagi?" Zhoumi menatap Hyukjae serba salah,

"Dokter itu belum bisa memastikan, Hyukjae. Saat ini Donghae sudah menjalani penanganan terbaik, tetapi katanya dia masih kesulitan menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya. Kata dokter kita harus menunggu hasil operasi keduanya sebelum menentukan."

Air mata langsung menetes ke pipi Hyukjae. Terbayang olehnya bagaimana indahnya permainan biola Donghae, bagaimana sempurnanya seluruh teknik dan emosi yang dibawakan di dalamnya, Donghae adalah pemain biola jenius yang sempurna, hanya ada sedikit violinis di dunia ini dengan kemampuan sama seperti Donghae.

Dan sekarang Hyukjae telah merenggut itu semua, dengan membuat tangan Donghae -benda paling berharga bagi seorang violinist - karena melindunginya. Bahu Hyukjae berguncang-guncang karena menangis, dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Zhoumi selain memeluk dan menenangkannya.

 **:: Embrace The Chord** **::**

"Oppa!" pintu itu terbuka, dan Kibum, adik kandung Donghae yang telah terpisah sekian lama, dan kemudian dipertemukan oleh takdir, masuk dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Di belakangnya ada suami Kibum sekaligus sahabat Donghae, Siwon dan kedua orang tua angkatnya yang menyusul. Ibu angkatnya sudah menungguinya sejak semalam, tetapi Donghae menyuruh mereka pergi menjemput Siwon dan Kibum di bandara, Siwon dan Kibum langsung pulang di tengah bulan madu mereka ketika mendengar tentang Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum lembut kepada Kibum, senyum tulus yang sangat jarang ditunjukkannya kecuali kepada orang-orang yang benar-benar dicintainya. Kibum adalah salah satu dari orang yang amat dicintai-nya.

"Kibum." Donghae melebarkan tangannya, dan dengan penuh perasaan, Kibum langsung menubruk kakaknya tenggelam di pelukan-nya, "Kau datang."

"Tentu saja kami datang." Siwon bergumam, menatap tangan Donghae yang dibalut perban. Sontak Kibum juga menatap tangan itu, dan ekspresinya berubah sama cemasnya seperti Siwon.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, Donghae?" Donghae menyadari semua mata memandang ke arah tangannya. Dia lalu tersenyum tipis, "Aku baik-baik saja. Tangan ini masih memerlukan operasi sekali lagi lusa."

Kibum mengernyitkan keningnya, duduk di tepi ranjang, "Apakah kau sudah bertanya kepada dokter...?" Kibum menelan ludahnya, "Tentang pengaruhnya terhadap permainan biolamu?"

Eskpresi Donghae mengeras. "Tidak. Dokter bilang aku harus menunggu hasil operasi keduaku." Lelaki itu lalu menatap ke arah keluarganya dan tersenyum lebar, "Hei, jangan memasang wajah sedih begitu, eksekusi atas diriku belum dijatuhkan, bukan?" senyumnya melebar, tampak ceria.

Jadi begini rasanya... Kembali Donghae termenung sendirian di kamarnya. Dia berhasil memaksa Siwon untuk membujuk supaya Kibum mau pulang dulu dan beristirahat di rumah sebelum menengoknya lagi besok. Adik perempuannya itu sedang hamil, dan menunggui seseorang di rumah sakit merupakan hal yang riskan dan melelahkan bagi perempuan hamil. Donghae tidak ingin sampai Kibum dan bayinya kenapa-kenapa. Kedua orang tua angkatnya memutuskan menungguinya, tetapi sekarang mereka sedang makan malam di bawah. Jam besuk sudah ditutup dan malam sudah larut.

Dia tahu kedua orangtuanya tadi meninggalkannya setelah mengira Donghae sudah tidur. Donghae memang berpura-pura tidur. Begitu kedua orang tuanya pergi, mata Donghae membuka kembali, menatap nyalang ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. Jadi seperti ini yang dirasakan oleh ayah kandungnya dulu ketika menghadapi vonis tidak bisa bermain biola lagi karena cedera syaraf di tangannya sudah terlalu parah tidak terselamatkan lagi. Donghae menatap perban yang membungkus tangannya, mencoba menggerakkan jari-jarinya tetapi terasa sulit dan kaku. Lalu dia termenung... saat ini dia punya rencana, dan apapun yang akan terjadi, dia akan mewujudkan rencana itu... Ketika dia termenung, ponselnya berdering.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Telepon itu dari Kyuhyun sahabatnya, yang saat ini sudah tinggal di Australia bersama isterinya, Sungmin. Kedua orang itu adalah sahabat Donghae.

"Kami akan mengambil penerbangan yang paling pagi." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar sedikit keras di telepon, "Astaga Donghae, kami berdua begitu terkejut ketika melihat beritanya di televisi. Insiden yang menimpamu menjadi headline news di mana-mana."

Polisi juga sudah bertindak cepat untuk mencari pelaku penyergapan yang berusaha menculik dan melukai Hyukjae, sekaligus juga melukai tangan Donghae. Sebenarnya Donghae tahu pasti siapa otak di balik semua peristiwa ini: Arlene. Ya. perempuan culas itu pastilah yang menjadi dalangnya.

Donghae bisa saja membuka mulutnya kepada polisi dan mengatakan kecurigaannya kepada Arlene. Tetapi dia menahan diri. Dia tidak boleh gegabah, pers akan berpesta pora kalau sampai hal ini terkuak. Mereka pasti akan membuat berita dengan judul yang menghebohkan, semacam "Pembalasan dendam mantan pacar", atau "Karma sang playboy".

Donghae tidak mau itu terjadi. Dia akan membalas Arlene pada saatnya nanti, dengan caranya sendiri.

"Kau dan Sungmin tidak perlu melakukannya, Kyuhyun, aku baik-baik saja." gumam Donghae kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak bisa melarang kami untuk datang." Kyuhyun langsung menyela dengan tegas, membuat Donghae tersenyum simpul. Sahabatnya itu tidak berubah, tetap saja arogan dan keras kepala.

"Terserah kepadamu kalau begitu. Sampaikan salamku untuk Sungmin." setelah menutup pembicaraan, Donghae meletakkan ponselnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia menoleh waspada ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka pelan-pelan. Mungkin kedua orang tuanya sudah kembali dari makan malamnya... Tetapi ternyata yang masuk bukan kedua orang tuanya.

Yang masuk adalah sosok perempuan mungil, yang berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan kruk di bawah ketiaknya, Donghae melirik ke arah sebelah kaki perempuan itu yang dibebat dengan perban.

Mata Donghae menyipit, "Hyukjae? apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Wajah Hyukjae tampak pucat pasi, matanya sembab seperti habis menangis begitu lama, dengan tertatih-tatih perempuan itu mendekat ke tepi ranjang Donghae, berdiri di sana dengan takut-takut.

"Kau terluka karena menyelamatkanku," suara Hyukjae mulai gemetar di sela isakanya.

"Memang." Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan datar, "Lalu kenapa?" Hyukjae tercenung menerima sikap dingin Donghae, tetapi mungkin dia memang pantas mendapatkannya, seharusnya Donghae mencaci makinya dan membentaknya karena dia adalah penyebab kalau sampai Donghae tidak bisa bermain biola lagi...

"Aku-aku membuatmu terluka, semua gara-gara aku..." Hyukjae mengusap air matanya, tetapi air matanya itu tak mau berhenti, mengalir dan mengalir lagi, "Aku datang untuk minta maaf. Kumohon maafkan aku Donghae."

Hyukjae meringis, melirik ke arah tangan Donghae yang dibalut perban, jantungnya serasa diremas melihat tangan itu.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahanku, apapun..." suaranya tertelan oleh tangisannya, Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan tatapan mata bersalah.

"Apapun?" Tiba-tiba Donghae tampak tertarik, ada kilat di mata dan senyum misterius di sana. "Baiklah Hyukjae. Mulai saat ini kau harus melakukan apapun yang aku mau." Donghae kembali menekankan pada kata 'apapun'.

"Dan setelah itu... mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk memaafkanmu."

 **:: To be continued. . . ::**


	13. Chapter 13

Apapun..

Tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae merasa menyesal sudah menjanjikan sesuatu yang sepertinya bisa digunakan Donghae untuk memanfaatkannya. Tetapi sudah terlanjur, lagipula, melihat perban di tangan Donghae itu membuat Hyukjae merasa sangat bersalah. Tangan kanan merupakan tangan yang vital bagi seorang pemain biola, tangan itu berguna untuk memainkan busur penggesek biola, dan sangat penting dalam menciptakan suara.

Tangan kanan bagi seorang pemain biola bertanggung jawab dalam hal kualitas nada, ritme, dinamik, artikulasi dan timbre, tetapi sekarang Donghae terluka di tangan kanannya, kata Zhoumi, lelaki itu bahkan kesulitan menggerakkan jari-jarinya... Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan tatapan was-was sementara mata lelaki itu tampak berkilat penuh rencana.

Apa yang ada di benak lelaki ini? Tiba-tiba saja Donghae menatap Hyukjae tajam dan tersenyum mencuriga-kan, "Oke, sudah kuputuskan."

"Sudah diputuskan apa?" Hyukjae bertanya, penasaran dengan sikap Donghae yang penuh misteri.

Senyum Donghae melebar "Kau akan menjadi pengganti tangan kananku, selama tangan kananku tidak bisa digunakan, sampai aku sembuh."

Mata Hyukjae membelalak, masih berharap kalau dia salah duga karena tidak menyangka bahwa lelaki itu akan meminta hal yang begitu konyol dan egois kepadanya, "Menjadi pengganti tangan kananmu? apa maksudmu?"

Donghae memasang wajah datar yang menjengkelkan, "Karena kau aku jadi invalid, aku tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kananku, bukan hanya untuk bermain biola tetapi juga kegiatan-kegiatan lainnya, seperti menulis, menyuapkan makanan, menyisir rambutku." Lelaki itu tampak geli sendiri dengan kata-katanya, tetapi matanya bersinar menantang ketika menatap Hyukjae, "Apalagi setelah operasi lusa, aku akan semakin tak bisa menggerakkan tanganku karena masih proses penyembuhan. Jadi kau bertugas menggantikan tangan kananku."

Mata Hyukjae melirik dirinya sendiri yang memakai kruk dengan kaki dibebat, "Aku sendiri terluka di bagian kaki dan membutuhkan orang lain untuk menopangku, aku tidak bisa menjadi tangan kananmu." gumamnya jengkel.

Donghae memasang wajah datar, "Kalau begitu biarkan aku menjadi kakimu, aku akan menopangmu." gumamnya tak peduli, lalu melemparkan tatapan menuduh kepada Hyukjae, "Kau bilang kau mau melakukan 'apapun' untukku."

Hyukjae terdiam, teringat janjinya lagi, lalu memandang Donghae lama, kemudian menghela napas panjang. Ya ampun, sepertinya dia terperangkap dalam jebakan Donghae yang licik.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

"Kenapa?" Zhoumi duduk di pinggir ranjang, menatap Hyukjae lembut, perempuan itu tadi memaksa untuk menengok Donghae di kamarnya, tetapi setelah kembali wajah Hyukjae bukannya lega, malahan lebih kusut dari biasanya.

Hyukjae menatap Zhoumi dan mencoba tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa." sebaiknya Zhoumi tidak tahu kalau Hyukjae sudah bersedia menjadi pengganti tangan kanan Donghae. Lelaki itu pasti akan marah dan merasa bahwa Donghae memanfaatkan Hyukjae.

Tetapi tentu saja Zhoumi tidak mau menyerah, "Dia marah padamu?" Hyukjae meringis, mungkin lebih baik kalau Donghae marah kepadanya, mungkin membentak, mencaci dan menyalahkannya. Tetapi tidak, Donghae begitu dingin dan penuh perhitungan sehingga Hyukjae tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

Lelaki itu tampak misterius dan Hyukjae tiba-tiba merasa takut dan tidak nyaman, karena dia tidak bisa mengetahui apa rencana Donghae selanjutnya. Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya, mengetahui bahwa Zhoumi masih menantikan jawabannya, "Tidak, dia tidak marah kepadaku." "Kau sudah meminta maaf bukan?" Zhoumi bertanya lagi, merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Hyukjae. Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sudah." "Lalu kenapa kau masih tampak sedih?"

"Tidak apa-apa Zhoumi." Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya, sebaiknya Zhoumi tidak usah tahu tentang apa yang dikatakan Donghae kepadanya, kalau tidak sifat Zhoumi yang protektif kepadanya mungkin akan membuat Zhoumi melabrak Donghae. Lagipula, kalau Donghae memang mau mengerjainya, dia pantas bukan diperlakukan seperti itu? Karena dia yang bersalah... Tiba-tiba Hyukjae bertanya-tanya, pertanyaan yang kemarin lupa untuk dipikirkannya... Si penyergap itu, lelaki menakutkan itu jelas-jelas mengincar tangan dan wajah Hyukjae dengan pisau, seperti sudah direncanakan sebelumnya. Lelaki itu bukan penculik acak, Hyukjae memang sudah ditargetkan. Ketika Hyukjae sadarkan diri, polisi sudah menemuinya dan menanya-kan semuanya kepada Hyukjae. Hyukjae sendiri berusaha membantunya sebisanya, tetapi ketika polisi menanyakan pertanyaan itu, dia sendiri tidak punya jawabannya. Kenapa si penyergap itu berusaha melukainya? Dan siapakah dia?

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Arlene menampar Andrew keras-keras, melampiaskan kemarahannya. "Bodoh!" dia berteriak kencang, marah luar biasa, sementara Andrew hanya terpatung diam dan tampak pasrah, "Aku menyuruhmu melukai anak ingusan brengsek itu! Bukannya melukai Donghaeku, dan dari semua bagian tubuhnya, kenapa kau melukai tangannya?!"

Arlene tentu saja mengikuti perkembangan berita tentang Donghae yang heboh ditayangkan di televisi. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini. Ya ampun. Donghaenya! Kesayangannya! Kekasihnya! Lelakinya terluka di bagian tangan yang vital pula! Dan itu semua karena kebodohan Andrew. "Kau harus menebus kesalahanmu ini dengan berhasil di tugas berikutnya Andrew! Kali ini jangan sampai gagal, kau harus bisa melukai Hyukjae!" suaranya masih tinggi karena emosi, dan ketika Andrew hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, Arlene men-dengus lalu membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Andrew.

Dalam langkahnya, dia membayangkan Donghae, dan kemudian dia sadar bahwa sampai detik ini, tidak ada polisi yang datang menanyai-nya. Padahal kalau Donghae mau mengatakan kepada polisi bahwa sebelum penyerangan atas Hyukjae itu, Arlene jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa dia merencanakan menyakiti Hyukjae, pasti sekarang Arlene sudah berada di dalam sel penjara. Tetapi sepertinya Donghae tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada polisi.

Kenapa Donghae melindunginya? Apakah jangan-jangan, Donghae masih mencintainya sehingga memutus-kan untuk melindunginya? Bibir Arlene mengembangkan senyum penuh harap. Ya. Donghae pasti masih mencintainya! Segera setelah Andrew berhasil melakukan misinya dan menyingkirkan Hyukjae selamanya, Donghae pasti akan kembali kepada Arlene!

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Hari ini adalah hari operasi tangan Donghae yang kedua, lelaki itu duduk dan menunggu. Matanya menatap ke arah tangannya yang diperban, kemudian dengan senyuman jahil lelaki itu menekan nomor telepon Hyukjae yang sangat dihapalnya.

"Halo?" suara Hyukjae yang lemah terdengar diseberang, Donghae bahkan bisa membayangkan bagaimana dahi Hyukjae mengerut dan bibir mungilnya mengerucut.

"Aku mau kau ke sini." Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban Hyukjae, Donghae mematikan ponselnya. Menunggu. Senyumnya melebar ketika terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya, kamar Hyukjae memang berada di sebelahnya sehingga mudah bagi mereka untuk saling mengunjungi. Donghae sebenarnya bisa mengunjungi Hyukjae ke kamarnya, tetapi karena dia harus dioperasi beberapa jam lagi, dia dilarang keluar-keluar dari kamarnya, berbeda dengan Hyukjae yang cedera terkilir dan tidak ada infus yang mengikatnya.

"Masuk." Donghae bergumam tenang, tahu siapa yang ada didepan pintu. Pintupun terbuka dan Hyukjae masuk, perempuan itu masih memakai kruk tetapi sepertinya kakinya sudah lebih baik. Setengah melangkah Hyukjae berjalan mendekati ranjang Donghae dan berdiri di sana dengan ragu.

Donghae mengangkat alisnya, "Duduklah, kalau tidak kau bisa ambruk karena berdiri terlalu lama. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Hyukjae menurut, dan duduk meskipun benaknya dipenuhi pertanyaan. Hening sejenak, Donghae menatap Hyukjae dalam-dalam, dan kemudian bergumam, "Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

Kali ini mata Hyukjae membelalak, dan kalau kakinya tidak terkilir, mungkin dia sudah berdiri dari duduknya, "Apa maksudmu?" Mata-nya membalas tatapan serius Donghae, berusaha mencari candaan dan jebakan yang tersembunyi di sana. Tetapi Donghae tampak tenang, tersenyum misterius dan mengangkat dagunya angkuh.

"Bukan kekasih yang sebenarnya." gumamnya dingin, "Aku tidak butuh kekasih di saat-saat seperti ini. Aku menawarkan itu supaya semuanya lebih mudah bagi kita."

"Apanya yang lebih mudah?" kata-kata bantahan sudah berkumpul di ujung bibir Hyukjae, dia masih bingung dengan tawaran Donghae itu yang sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut tawaran, tetapi lebih mirip sebuah perintah. Apa maksud Donghae dengan menjadi kekasihnya, tetapi bukan lah kekasihnya yang sebenarnya?

"Si penyergapmu itu." Mata Donghae menyipit. "Aku menduga dia adalah suruhan dari orang yang cemburu kepadamu, karena kau ada di dekatku." Donghae memilih tidak menyebut nama Arlene kepada Hyukjae. Dia punya balas dendam sendiri yang akan dilakukannya kepada Arlene, dan Hyukjae tidak perlu terlibat di dalamnya, "Dan masih ada kemungkinan dia akan menyerang lagi."

Kenangan itu langsung menyerang Hyukjae, membuatnya pucat pasi.

Dia masih ingat pisau yang terayun itu, sedetik sebelum Donghae menyelamatkannya. Kalau dia harus mengalami hal yang sama sekali lagi, entah apakah dia mampu...

"Kalau memang penyerang itu disuruh oleh orang yang cemburu, bukankah lebih baik aku menjauh darimu? Kenapa kau malahan menyuruhku berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu? bukankah itu malahan semakin menyulut si pelaku?" Hyukjae melemparkan pemikiran logis-nya ke arah Donghae.

Sementara itu Donghae malahan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kalau kau menjauhiku, kau akan tetap diincar, lagipula kau tidak bisa menjauhiku, kau adalah murid khususku dan kau akan menjadi pengganti tangan kananku." Donghae seolah senang mengingatkan akan janji Hyukjae untuk bersedia menjadi semacam budaknya. "Satu-satunya cara kau bisa ada di dekatku, dan aku bisa menjagamu supaya aman adalah dengan statusmu sebagai kekasihku, selain itu aku ingin memancing si pelaku ini supaya semakin marah dan meledak."

Senyum Donghae tampak kejam, "Lalu aku akan menghancurkannya." Hyukjae menelan ludah, sisi Donghae yang ini belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Dia tahu Donghae yang menjengkelkan dan pemaksa, dia tahu Donghae yang elegan dan dewasa ketika berada di pesta, dia tahu Donghae yang misterius dan tampak susah didekati ketika bermain biola... tetapi dia belum pernah melihat sisi Donghae yang penuh dendam dan kejam... dan itu terasa menakutkan...

"Kau tidak bisa menolak."

Donghae mengamati Hyukjae yang merenung, mengira bahwa Hyukjae akan menolaknya, "Kau sudah berjanji akan melakukan apapun untukku. Ini termasuk di dalamnya." Sialan Donghae. Hyukjae mengumpati lelaki itu diam-diam, merasa jengkel karena Donghae benar-benar memanfaatkan kata-kata yang diucapkan Hyukjae saat itu. Oke.

Sekarang dia tahu bahwa lelaki ini kejam, dan tidak segan-segan memanfaatkan rasa bersalah Hyukjae.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" Hyukjae melemparkan tatapan mata jengkel kepada Donghae, pada akhirnya dia pasrah, karena lelaki ini pasti akan berusaha mendapatkan apapun yang dia mau. "Mulai sekarang, kau adalah kekasihku." Senyum Donghae tampak puas, "Kita harus menandai hal istimewa ini."

Pada saat bersamaan, pintu itu terbuka dari luar, dan seperti sudah direncanakan sebelumnya, detik yang sama pula tangan Donghae yang tidak sakit meraih belakang kepala Hyukjae, memaksa Hyukjae menunduk ke arahnya, dan kemudian bibirnya mengecup bibir Hyukjae dengan sangat ahli.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Tadi Zhoumi meninggalkan Hyukjae untuk membeli kopi di bawah, dan ketika dia kembali ke kamar Hyukjae, ternyata ranjang Hyukjae kosong. Zhoumi sudah tentu tahu bahwa Hyukjae sedang mengunjungi kamar Donghae, dia merasakan dadanya berdenyut oleh perasaan asing.

Perasaan asing yang tidak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Rasa tidak nyaman yang sama ketika di pesta itu dan dia melihat lengan Donghae melingkari pinggang Hyukjae dengan posesif.

Apakah dia cemburu? Karena musibah ini, Zhoumi tidak sempat menelaah perasaannya kepada Hyukjae.

Tetapi dia tahu rasa itu ada... dia tertarik kepada Hyukjae, lebih daripada sahabat, lebih daripada saudara... apakah Hyukjae akan membalas perasaannya? ataukah perempuan itu tertarik kepada Donghae...? dan kenapa pula Zhoumi memikirkan kemungkinan itu? Bukankah dia sendiri sudah terikat hubungan asmara dengan Xian Hua? Xian Hua-nya yang cantik, yang dicintainya bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan pada akhirnya bisa menjadi miliknya? Tidak.

Zhoumi tidak boleh mengembangkan perasaan ini, kecuali kalau Hyukjae ternyata menyimpan perasaan yang sama kepadanya. Kalau Hyukjae ternyata juga mencintainya, Zhoumi mungkin akan sangat tergoda meninggalkan Xian Hua demi Hyukjae. Perasaannya kepada Hyukjae terasa lebih kuat daripada perasaannya kepada Xian Hua... Yah.

Dia tidak perlu memikirkan itu dulu. Zhoumi lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Hyukjae dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Hyukjae dan menuju kamar Donghae. Dia langsung membuka pintunya, lupa untuk mengetuk terlebih dulu. Ketika Zhoumi masuk, pemandangan di depannya membuatnya ternganga... Donghae dan Hyukjae sedang berciuman!

Seketika itu juga hatinya terasa sakit, seakan diremukkan menjadi serpihan.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Hyukjae benar-benar terkejut karena Donghae menciumnya tiba-tiba, dia bahkan masih membelalak dan berusaha meronta ketika merasakan bibir Donghae yang panas melumat bibirnya dengan begitu ahli. Tetapi tangan Donghae yang kuat menahan belakang kepalanya dan malahan menekan kepalanya semakin rapat ke arah kepala Donghae, membuat bibir mereka berpadu semakin rapat.

Ciuman seorang Donghae sangat luar biasa, seolah-olah lelaki itu diciptakan dengan keahlian mencium alami. Donghae bersikap lembut, bukannya memaksa seperti yang dilakukannya sebelumnya kepada Hyukjae. Bibirnya menyesap bibir Hyukjae hati-hati, mencicipi setiap jengkal rasanya, dan memujanya...

Suara di pintu membuat Hyukjae terkesiap, dan dia memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari bibir Donghae. Dan rupanya kali ini Donghae memutuskan untuk melepaskan bibirnya, membiarkan Hyukjae terengah di sana, dengan bibir panas membara. Hyukjae menoleh ke arah suara di pintu itu, dan dia ternganga ketika melihat Zhoumi yang berdiri di sana.

"Zhoumi?" Hyukjae merasakan dorongan yang kuat untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada Zhoumi, supaya lelaki itu tidak salah paham dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak antara dia dengan Donghae.

Tetapi jemari Donghae menyentuh tangannya tegas, seolah mengingatkan Hyukjae akan perjanjian mereka sebelumnya, bahwa Hyukjae sudah bersedia untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Donghae.

"Maafkan aku mengganggu, aku tadi tidak mengetuk pintu dan masuk begitu saja.. aku.."

Suara Zhoumi terbata-bata, ekspresinya tampak begitu shock, "Aku akan keluar dulu, maafkan aku.." Zhoumi membalikkan tubuhnya dan dengan tergesa keluar dari kamar itu, membanting pintu di belakangnya.

"Zhoumi!" Hyukjae beranjak berdiri, bertumpu pada kruk di bawah lengannya dan hendak mengejar lelaki pujaan hatinya itu. Tetapi lengannya dicekal dan ditahan oleh Donghae.

"Biarkan dia pergi." Hyukjae menoleh ke arah Donghae dengan panik,

"Tetapi dia akan salah paham! Dia akan mengira aku dan kau serius... aku harus menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya!"

"Tidak boleh."

"Tidak boleh?" Hyukjae tertegun, menatap Donghae dengan marah, berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi pegangan Donghae ke lengannya makin kencang,

"Tidak apa-apa bukan kalau aku menjelaskan bahwa kita sedang berpura-pura pacaran karena ingin menjebak si penyerang kepada Zhoumi?"

"Tidak boleh." Mata Donghae menyipit serius, "Sandiwara ini hanya kita berdua yang boleh tahu, tidak ada orang lain yang boleh..." Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan tatapan mata frustrasi,

"Tetapi dia Zhoumi! Kau tahu aku padanya..."

"Kau tegila-gila kepadanya, aku tahu." Ekspresi Donghae tampak keras.

"Tidakkah kau sadar jika sandiwara kita ini juga bisa membantumu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Donghae begitu penuh teka-teki hingga Hyukjae sering merasa bingung ketika mencoba memahami maksudnya.

"Apakah kau tak tahu bahwa dorongan alami lelaki adalah untuk bersaing dan mengejar pasangannya? Semakin sulit didapatkan, semakin besar seorang lelaki tertarik."

Senyum Donghae tampak tipis, "Aku tahu bahwa Zhoumi-mu itu selama ini begitu bodoh, tidak pernah melihatmu sebagai perempuan. Kau ingin dia menyadari dirimu sebagai perempuan yang pantas dipertimbangkan, Hyukjae? Maka berpura-puralah menjadi kekasihku, aku akan membantumu memancing rasa cemburu Zhoumi, dan setelah kita selesai, dia akan menyadari perasaannya kepadamu."

Hyukjae tertegun. Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Donghae itu? bahwa dengan berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Donghae, dia bisa membuat Zhoumi cemburu dan memancing perasaan Zhoumi kepada Hyukjae? Hyukjae bukan ahli tentang strategi percintaan, tetapi dia percaya Donghae sangat ahlli dalam hal ini.

Dan ya ampun... tawaran Donghae itu terasa begitu menggodanya, membayangkan Zhoumi tertarik kepadanya...

Pintu kamar Donghae terbuka lagi, tetapi kali ini dokter yang masuk, dia tersenyum kepada Donghae dan mengangguk ramah kepada Hyukjae,

"Siap untuk operasi keduamu?" Donghae tersenyum lebar, "Aku tak sabar menantikannya, dokter."

 **:: To be countinued. . . ::**


	14. Chapter 14

Operasi Donghae berlangsung cukup lama, lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan. Dokter mengatakan butuh waktu dua sampai dengan tiga jam untuk operasi. Tetapi sekarang sudah empat jam berlalu.

Hyukjae duduk di sana dengan cemas, di antara keluarga Donghae. Ada Ibu Donghae yang tampak keibuan dan Ayahnya. Juga ada adik Donghae, Kibum yang ramah padanya, ditemani oleh suaminya, Siwon.

Seluruh keluarga Donghae baik kepada Hyukjae... padahal semula Hyukjae mengira dirinya akan disalahkan karena menyebabkan Donghae terluka dan harus menghadapi operasi ini. Ibu Hyukjae ikut menemani Hyukjae menunggu, beliau sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Ibu Donghae, posisi Ibu Hyukjae sebagai guru di akademi tempat Donghae dulu pernah berlatih, membuatnya mengenal Ibu Donghae jauh bertahun-tahun sebelumnya, meskipun tidak akrab.

Kibum, adik Donghae yang cantik dan ikut menunggui di sana bahkan duduk di sebelahnya dan mengajak bercakapcakap selama menunggu. Sementara itu suami Kibum, Siwon, sedang mengurus sesuatu di perusahaannya dan mengatakan akan segera menyusul datang.

"Hai Hyukjae, akhirnya kita bertemu, aku seudah penasaran sekali ingin bertemu denganmu." Kibum bergumam ramah begitu mereka duduk bersama.

Apakah Kibum penasaran ingin tahu wajah perempuan yang membuat kakaknya terluka? Memikirkan itu, ekspresi Hyukjae langsung berubah sedih, "Maafkan aku, aku... maafkan aku semua kejadian ini membuat Donghae terluka, dia berusaha melindungiku."

"Hei. Kami semua tidak menyalahkanmu, lagipula kami menduga itu perbuatan salah satu mantan kekasih Donghae yang cemburu, well kakakku memang banyak menyakiti perempuan di masa lalunya... jadi kau adalah korban juga dan itu semua bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan-mu."

Mata Kibum tampak bercahaya, "Lagipula aku senang sekali akhirnya Donghae memiliki kekasih yang normal."

Kata 'kekasih' dan 'normal' membuat Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya. Kibum jelas-jelas menyebutnya sebagai kekasih Donghae, apakah Kibum tahu tentang sandiwara mereka? atau Donghae juga menutupinya dari adiknya?

"Donghae mengatakan padaku bahwa kau adalah kekasihnya tadi sebelum dia operasi." Kibum mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Karena itulah aku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu."

Jadi ternyata Donghae serius mengatakan bahwa sandiwara sebagai pasangan kekasih ini hanya boleh diketahui oleh mereka berdua. Lelaki itu bahkan membohongi adiknya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kekasih yang normal?" Hyukjae langsung bertanya penuh dengan ingin tahu. Apakah itu berarti Kibum menganggap bahwa kekasih-kekasih Donghae sebelumnya bukan manusia normal?

"Kau berbeda jauh dengan kekasih-kekasih Donghae sebelumnya. Amat sangat berbeda." Hyukjae menoleh ke arah Kibum, sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Apakah maksud Kibum Hyukjae tidak secantik kekasih-kekasih Donghae sebelumnya? Tetapi ternyata tidak ada ejekn apapun di wajah Kibum, perempuan itu malahan tampak senang sekali karena Donghae sekarang memiliki Hyukjae sebagai kekasihnya.

"Berbeda maksudku bukan dalam hal penampilannya. Kakakku itu suka main-main dengan wanita yang lebih tua." Kibum mengerucut-kan bibirnya dengan ironis, "Kau pasti sudah dengar reputasinya, dia suka mencampakkan mereka semua hingga terpuruk. Herannya, wanita-wanita yang lebih tua itu tidak ada yang kapok, mereka terus berusaha menaklukkan kakakku."

Mata Kibum menatap Hyukjae penuh persahabatan, "Aku senang pada akhirnya Donghae membuka matanya dan memilihmu sebagai kekasihnya, kau akan membuatnya berlabuh dan melukapan sikap suka-main-mainnya. Aku berharap nanti kita benar-benar menjadi saudara." 

Belum sempat Hyukjae menanggapi kata-kata Kibum, pintu ruang tunggu terbuka dan Siwon, suami Kibum memasuki ruangan, mata lelaki itu langsung menemukan isterinya dan menatapnya dengan sayang. Kibum langsung beranjak dari duduknya ketika melihat suaminya datang.

"Tunggu sebentar." Jemari lembutnya menyentuh tangan Hyukjae sedikit dan meminta maaf.

Lalu Kibum menghampiri suaminya, yang lamgsung menghelanya ke dalam pelukan dan mengecup dahinya. Hyukjae tergugu, bingung tak tahu harus bicara apa. Kibum tampak begitu baik dan mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk Donghae, dan dia sekarang membohongi Kibum dengan semua sandiwara ini. Belum lagi, akan ada banyak orang yang mereka bohongi nantinya... Ibunya, orang tua Donghae... dan Zhoumi.

Hati Hyukjae tiba-tiba merasa cemas ketika memikirkan tentang Zhoumi. Zhoumi... kemana dia? Hyukjae berusaha menghubungi ponsel-nya tetapi tidak diangkat... dan sejak insiden Zhoumi memergoki dia dan Donghae berciuman, lelaki itu belum muncul lagi di rumah sakit.

Membohongi Zhoumi adalah yang paling berat untuk Hyukjae, apalagi karena lelaki itu ada di hatinya. Tetapi Hyukjae sudah berjanji kepada Donghae... lagipula Donghae bilang sandiwara mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih itu bisa membuat Zhoumi membuka matanya dan melihat Hyukjae sebagai seorang perempuan.

Seandainya saja itu benar... seandainya saja Zhoumi bisa memandang-nya sebagai seorang perempuan, bukan lagi adik atau sahabat... mungkinkah Zhoumi bisa menumbuhkan perasaan kepadanya?

Lamunan Hyukjae tersentak ketika lift penghubung ruang operasi terbuka. Dokter yang mengoperasi Donghae keluar. Mereka semua langsung berdiri dan menunggu penjelasan.

"Operasinya berhasil." Kata dokter itu, "Untuk pemulihannya kita harus melihat lagi nanti. Sekarang pasien sedang berada di ruang pemulihan pasca operasi, nanti setelah sadar baru akan kita pindahkan kembali ke kamarnya." dokter itu segera memberi keterangan lebih lanjut kepada orang tua Donghae yang menungggu.

Kibum sendiri hanya berdiri di kejauhan, memejamkan matanya lega. Setidaknya operasi Donghae berhasil... mereka memang belum tahu apakah kemampuan Donghae bermain biola akan terpengaruh oleh kejadian ini, tetapi semoga saja tidak.

Sungguh, Hyukjae berharap dari dalam hatinya bahwa kemampuan Donghae yang bisa memainkan biola dan menghasilkan nada-nada yang ajaib itu tidak hilang...

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Ketika Donghae membuka matanya, dia menemukan adiknya sedang duduk menungguinya. "Hai Oppa." gumam Kibum lembut. Donghae langsung tersenyum, mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha mengembali-kan kesadarannya.

"Eomma dan Aboeji sedang bertemu dokter di bawah" Kibum menjelaskan lagi, "Aku di sini menungguimu dengan Hyukjae."

"Hyukjae?" Donghae menggumamkan nama perempuan itu, lalu menelan ludahnya karena tenggorokannya yang kering. Matanya menelusuri sekeliling ruangan dan menemukan Hyukjae terduduk dikursi seberang, perempuan itu masih dibebat kakinya dan hanya menggunakan satu kruk yang disandarkan di lengan kursi.

Mata Donghae terpejam lagi. Dia mengantuk. Dan kemudian kegelapan menelannya kembali.

Donghae terbangun hampir tengah malam. Dia membuka matanya begitu saja dan menyadari bahwa hari sudah gelap. Lampu tidur yang temaram sudah dinyalakan, dan ketika dia memandang ke sudut ruangan, ada Ibunya yang menunggui di sana, tertidur di atas sofa besar.

Donghae bergerak pelan, berusaha duduk tetapi tidak bersuara sehingga tidak mengganggu tidur Ibunya. Dia kemudian menatap tangannya yang diperban tebal, dan diberi pemberat agar tidak banyak bergerak. Matanya menatap ke arah tangannya itu.

Bahkan sekarang dia tidak bisa merasakan tangannya sendiri... entah karena pengaruh bius atau karena pengaruh syarafnya yang terluka... Donghae menghela napas panjang. Nanti begitu diizinkan, dia harus segera mencoba bermain biola lagi.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Tak terasa sudah sepuluh hari setlah operasi Donghae. Hari ini dia diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah. Akhirnya, setelah malam-malam membosankan di rumah sakit.

Semula Donghae bersikeras kembali ke apartemen yang ditempatinya sendiri. Tetapi sang Eomma memaksanya untuk pulang ke rumah dulu, karena beliau mencemaskan Donghae yang akan tinggal sendirian sementara tangannya belum sembuh benar.

Pada akhirnya Donghae mengalah kepada eommanya, dan bersedia pulang ke rumah orang tuanya untuk sementara. Suara pintu terbuka membuatnya menoleh, senyum-nya langsung melebar.

"Kyuhyun." sapanya sambil tersenyum lebar, sahabatnya datang dari australia untuk menjenguknya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun seharusnya datang berhari-hari yang lalu, tetapi karena ada urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkanya, lelaki itu meminta maaf dan menunda kepulangannya hingga hari ini.

"Kulihat kau sehat-sehat saja, tidak seperti orang habis dioperasi-" Kyuhyun bersedekap, mengamati Donghae dalam senyum, "Sepertinya sayang sekali karena Sungmin benar-benar mencemaskanmu setengah mati."

Donghae hanya terkekeh mendengar celaan Kyuhyun, sahabatnya itu tidak berubah meskipun lama mereka tidak bertemu, tetap saja sinis dan sarkatis.

"Di mana Sungmin?" Donghae melirik ke belakang Kyuhyun, dan beberapa detik kemudian, pintu terbuka lagi dan Sungmin masuk.

"Donghae!" Sungmin menatap Donghae cemas, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, kau tidak lihat?" Kyuhyun mencibir, "Sia-sia saja kau menangisinya kemarin."

"Kau menangisiku?" Donghae tersenyum menatap Sungmin yang merona pipinya, sementara itu Kyuhyun langsung memeluk pundak Sungmin dengan posesif, menatap Donghae memperingatkan.

"Hei... Sungmin menangisimu karena dia mencemaskanmu sebagai saudara. Singkirkan seringaian lebarmu itu." gumamnya serius, Membuat Sungmin menyikut pinggangnya dengan siku karena malu,

"Sebenarnya bukan aku yang menangisimu, Kyuhyun yang hampir menangis karena cemas ketika mendengar berita tentang musibah yang menimpamu," Sungmin terkikik ketika Kyuhyun melotot kepadanya.

Donghae tersenyum, "Terimakasih kalian sudah datang kemari menjengukku." Lelaki itu menunjukkan tangannya yang diperban.

"Tangan ini sudah agak pulih, aku sudah mencoba menggerakkan jari-jariku."

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan tatapan mata prihatin, "Apakah luka itu mempengaruhi kemampuanmu bermain biola?" Senyum Donghae tampak dalam dan tidak terbaca,

"Aku belum tahu, aku belum mencobanya..." Suara Donghae terhenti ketika sosok mungil yang sudah ditunggunya muncul dari pintu. Hyukjae berdiri di sana, perempuan itu sudah tidak memakai kruk lagi meskipun kakinya masih dibebat, tetapi sakitnya sudah mereda dan pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir sudah tidak bengkak lagi.

Hyukjae sudah bisa berjalan tanpa kruk meskipun masih agak terpincang-pincang. Wajah Hyukjae tampak salah tingkah ketika melihat ada dua orang asing di dalam kamar Donghae,

"Ah... maaf... aku tidak tahu kalau ada tamu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Masuklah Hyukjae." Donghae mengulurkan tangannya dari tengah ruangan, hingga mau tak mau Hyukjae melangkah masuk dan menyambut tangan itu.

"Kyuhyun, Sungmin kalian pasti sudah tahu Hyukjae, dia murid khususku dan sekarang dia menjadi kekasihku." Mata Sungmin melebar, sedangkan Kyuhyun berhasil menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

Tetapi itu hanya berlangsung sejenak, sedetik kemudian, Sungmin memecah suasanya dengan menyalami Hyukjae dengan hangat.

"Senang sekali akhirnya Donghae bertobat dan memilih perempuan yang baik." gumamnya dalam senyuman lebar, " Salam kenal Hyukjae..."

"Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ini pasangan suami isteri, mereka sahabatku dan tinggal di Australia." Donghae menjelaskan kepada Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun, lelaki berwajah dingin tapi tampan itu kemudian tersenyum lembut kepada Hyukjae yang masih tampak bingung, "Kami datang kemari khusus untuk menengok Donghae."

Lelaki itu akhirnya melirik ke arah tas-tas Donghae yang sudah tertata rapi, "Kau akan pulang hari ini, Donghae?" Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah bisa pulang kata dokter, untunglah karena aku sudah berada di batas kebosananku." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Kami akan berada di Seoul selama dua minggu." lelaki itu menyebut nama hotel tempat mereka menginap, "Kami akan mengunjungimu nanti. Kau akan pulang ke rumahmu bukan?"

"Rumah orang tuaku." Donghae mengkoreksi, "Mereka memaksaku pulang ke sana karena takut tidak ada yang merawatku kalau aku pulang sendirian ke apartemenku." dia menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti, "Kenapa kalian harus tinggal di hotel? Kenapa kalian tidak tinggal di apartemenku saja? Itu kan apartemen kalian juga."

"Bekas apartemen kami, Donghae. Apartemen itu sudah bukan milik kami, bukankah kau sudah membayarnya lunas kepadaku?" Kyuhyun langsung menyela membuat Donghae terkekeh.

"Yah bagaimanapun juga aku tidak akan pulang ke sana, kalian bisa menggunakannya. Aku tahu hotel itu memiliki fasilitas yang lengkap, tetapi apartemen itu penuh kenangan bagi kalian kan? Kalian bisa mengenang kembali masa-masa indah kalian yang dulu." Suara Donghae menggoda dan penuh arti.

Sementara Hyukjae mengamati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling bertukar pandang, ada cinta yang pekat di sana, dan pipi Sungmin memerah ketika Kyuhyun menyinggung tentang kenangan di apartemen itu... bahkan... pipi Kyuhyun tampak sedikit merona.

Pasangan ini sepertinya memiliki kenangan yang indah di apartemen itu... Kyuhyun berdehem, lelaki berwajah dingin itu tampak salah tingkah, lengannya merangkul pinggang isterinya dengan erat.

"Kami, eh kami mungkin akan menerima tawaranmu untuk tinggal di apartemenmu sementara, benar kan Sungmin?" Sungmin menatap suaminya dengan senyum lembut, dan pipi yang makin merona merah,

"ya." jawabnya pelan.

Donghae terkekeh, dan mengeluarkan kartu apartemennya dari sakunya "Ini. Kalian bisa tinggal di sana sesukanya." gumamnya menggoda.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kemudian berpamitan untuk beristirahat dan membereskan barang-barang mereka dulu, karena mereka tadi langsung datang ke rumah sakit dari bandara. Setelah itu Donghae duduk di tepi ranjang, sementara Hyukjae berdiri canggung di depannya.

"Bagaimana kondisi... tanganmu?" Hyukjae menatap ke arah tangan Donghae yang sekarang hanya dibalut perban tipis dan elastis. Kecemasan langsung menyergapnya. Donghae belum mencoba memegang biola lagi, sementara itu, kata Kibum dokter mengatakan tangan Donghae mungkin akan berfungsi kembali 85% dari semula.

Apakah 85% cukup untuk membuatnya bisa bermain biola kembali? Donghae sendiri bisa membaca kecemasan di mata Hyukjae. Dia me-megang tangannya yang diperban dengan tangannya yang lain, lalu menampilkan senyuman datar,

"Aku bisa menggerakkan jari-jariku dengan mudah." Donghae menunjukkan jarinya yang bergerak-gerak kepada Hyukjae, "Masih terasa agak kaku, tetapi aku baik-baik saja."

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya, dia ingin sekali bertanya kapan Donghae mau mencoba memegang biola lagi, tetapi dia tidak berani.

"Apakah barang-barangmu hanya itu?" Hyukjae melirik tas Donghae yang sudah terpacking rapi. "Kau... seperti kata Kyuhyun tadi, kau akan pulang ke rumah orang tuamu?"

"Ya." Tiba-tiba tatapan mata Donghae menajam, "Dan aku sudah minta secara khusus kepada Ibumu, agar kau diizinkan tinggal disana."

Mata Hyukjae membelalak terkejut, "Apa?"

Donghae bersedekap seolah menantang Hyukjae untuk melawannya, "Ibumu sudah setuju. Begitupun orang tuaku. Aku melalaikan mengajarimu biola selama aku sakit, dan sekarang aku akan mengejarnya, dengan kau tinggal di rumah itu, pelatihanku kepadamu akan semakin intensif."

"Itukah alasan yang kau gunakan untuk membujuk Ibuku?" Kalau Donghae beralasan begitu, sudah pasti Ibunya setuju. Lagipula Ibunya benar-benar senang ketika Donghae mengatakan bahwa Hyukjae adalah kekasihnya, Ibunya benar-benar menganggap Donghae sebagai menantu idaman.

Padahal hubungan mereka ini hanyalah pura-pura... Hyukjae bisa membayangkan betapa kecewanya Ibu Hyukjae nanti ketika mengetahui kebenarannya. Belum juga, Hyukjae harus menjelas-kan pada Zhoumi nanti kalau pada akhirnya kebohongannya ini terkuak.

Zhoumi menerima kabar bahwa Hyukjae sudah menjadi kekasih Donghae dengan baik, dan berbeda dengan apa yang dikatakan Donghae, bukannya mendekati Hyukjae, Zhoumi malah menjaga jarak, nanti Hyukjae akan protes kepada Donghae mengenai masalah ini. Tetapi itu nanti. Sekarang Donghae malahan melemparkan masalah baru kepada-nya.

Tinggal bersama di rumah orang tua Donghae? Yang benar saja! Donghae tersenyum lebar, matanya bersinar jahil. "Ya itu alasanku untuk membujuk Ibumu."

Mata Hyukjae menyipit, "Dan apa alasanmu sebenarnya?" gumamnya curiga.

Donghae terkekeh, "Kau harus menepati janjimu untuk bersedia melaku-kan 'apapun' untukku..."

Mata Donghae meredup, dan jemarinya menyentuh dagu Hyukjae dengan santai, wajahnya mendekat dan suaranya berubah serak menggoda,

"Apakah kau sudah siap melakukan apapun untukku, Hyukjae? aku ingin kau melakukan..." Hyukjae panik. Termakan oleh janjinya sendiri, salahnya sendiri berjanji kepada Donghae yang licik dan keji, lelaki ini pasti akan memanfaatkannya, dasar lelaki mesum tukang cium sembarangan! Apakah Donghae akan memaksanya untuk berbuat mesum? Wajah Hyukjae memucat ketakutan. Donghae melihat perubahan ekspresi Hyukjae dan langsung tahu pikiran apa yang ada di benak Hyukjae.

Lelaki itu melepaskan pegangannya kepada Hyukjae dan tertawa geli, "Singkirkan pikiran mesum dari otakmu Hyukjae, aku ingin kau menjadi suster perawatku selama kau tinggal di sana."

"Suster perawat?" begitu Donghae melepaskan pegangan di dagu Hyukjae, dia langsung mundur selangkah untuk menjaga diri dan mengaman-kan jarak.

"Ya." Sinar jahil semakin kental di mata Donghae. "Kau akan melayani segala kebutuhanku, seperti kataku dulu. Kau akan menjadi pelayan sekaligus perawatku."

Dasar pria licik sialan! Hyukjae menggertakkan gigi karena tidak bisa membatntah perkataan Donghae. Pria mesum dan licik ini benar-benar memanfaatkan posisinya yang berada di atas angin. Hyukjae dengan bodohnya menjanjikan 'apapun' kepada Donghae, dan dengan kejam.

Lelaki itu menjadikan Hyukjae budaknya! "Kau tidak boleh membantah Hyukjae. Jadi pulanglah dan kemasi barang-barangmu, aku akan menunggumu di sini, setelah keluargaku datang menjemputku kita akan pulang dari rumah sakit bersama-sama ke rumah orang tuaku."

Donghae mengangkat alisnya melihat Hyukjae hendak membantah, "Lagipula ini rencana yang bagus untuk memancing orang yang mencoba melukaimu, dia akan semakin cemburu ketika kabar bahwa kau tinggal bersamaku tersebar... dengan kecemburuannya, dia akan lengah dan bertindak bodoh."

Hyukjae terdiam, dan mau tak mau, dia menyetujui perkataan Donghae. Satu jam kemudian, Hyukjae kembali ke rumah sakit sambil membawa tas pakaiannya, lebih cepat dari yang direncanakan.

Hyukjae tadi berpikir dia mungkin bisa kembali ke rumah sakit ini tiga jam lagi karena dia harus membereskan barang-barangnya. Ternyata Ibunya yang antusias sudah membereskan semua barang untuknya, seluruh perlengkapan menginapnya untuk tinggal di rumah Donghae sudah disiapkan. Dasar.

Hyukjae cemberut memikirkan Ibunya yang melepasnya tadi dengan senyuman lebar. Ibunya benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegirangannya karena Hyukjae menjadi kekasih Donghae... Hyukjae melalui lorong-lorong rumah sakit menuju kamar Donghae, tas-nya dia tinggalkan di penitipan tas di area lobby rumah sakit. Ketika langkahnya semakin mendekat ke kamar Donghae, Hyukjae mengerut.

Suara biola terdengar sayup-sayup. Donghae?

Hyukjae mempercepat langkahnya di atas karpet lorong rumah sakit yang tebal itu. Dan alunan biola yang indah itu semakin pekat terdengar ketika dia semakin mendekat ke kamar Donghae. Pintu kamar Donghae sedikit terbuka sehingga Hyukjae bisa mengintip di sana, tidak berani masuk karena takut akan mengganggu konsentrasi Donghae bermain biola...

Dan kemudian, Hyukjae melihat Donghae memainkan biola itu, menjepit biola itu di pundak kirinya dan memainkan nada yang indah... Senyum Hyukjae melebar... Jadi Donghae bisa bermain biola lagi? Tetapi senyumnya ternyata tidak bertahan lama.

Ketika mengamati ekspresi Donghae, Hyukjae menyadari bahwa Donghae mengerutkan kening-nya seolah menahan kesakitan, bahkan keringat menetes di dahi Donghae, seolah-olah memainkan biola itu sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

Lalu nada yang dimainkan Donghae berhenti mendadak. Sepertinya sakit yang dialami Donghae tak tertahankan, memaksa tangannya berhenti menggesek senar biolanya. Lelaki itu terengah, ekspresinya kesakitan.

Dan kemudian, dengan ekspresi yang luar biasa sedih, Donghae meletakkan biola dan penggeseknya di meja. Tatapan matanya nanar, menatap satu titik yang tak terlihat di meja, ekspresi Donghae bercampur antara kekecewaan, kemarahan dan kesedihan.

Hyukjae langsung menyingkir dan bersandar jauh di dinding luar kamar Donghae, air matanya menetes. Dia telah menyaksikan sang maestro, jenius berbakat dalam permainan biola, tidak mampu memainkan biolanya... tidak mampu menyelesaikan lagunya sampai akhir.

 **:: To Be Continued . . . ::**


	15. Chapter 15

Hyukjae duduk di cafetaria kantin sambil menyesap kopinya, jemarinya bergetar dan perasaannya bergemuruh. Ekspresi sedih Donghae tadi benar-benar tak terlupakan, sarat dengan kesedihan hingga Hyukjae tidak berani mendekati lelaki itu dan memilih melarikan diri ke lantai bawah, menyesap kopi untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Ponselnya berbunyi, dan dia melihat nama Zhoumi di sana.

Zhoumi

Hyukjae hampir-hampir melupakan Zhoumi, bukan karena perasaannya mulai pudar tetapi karena setelah insiden itu Zhoumi benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupannya, seolah-olah lelaki itu menghindari Hyukjae.

Hal itu membuat Hyukjae bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Zhoumi menghindarinya? Apakah karena lelaki itu marah kepadanya? Karena dia mengira -setelah melihat Donghae dan Hyukjae berciuman- bahwa Donghae dan Hyukjae menjalin hubungan cinta? Zhoumi sudah jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketidak setujuannya akan hubungan Hyukjae dengan Donghae, lelaki itu memang menghormati dan mengagumi Donghae dari permainan biolanya, tetapi Zhoumi mencemaskan reputasi Donghae sebagai penghancur perempuan.

Seandainya saja Hyukjae bisa mengungkapkan kepada Zhoumi bahwa hubungannya dengan Donghae hanyalah sandiwara, mungkin dia bisa menghilangkan kecemasan Zhoumi... sayangnya dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Hyukjae?" Suara Zhoumi terdengar disana, memanggil-manggil Hyukjae yang masih melamun membuat Hyukjae mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Ya Zhoumi? Kau di mana saja? Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak bicara." Hyukjae merindukan Zhoumi tentu saja.

Zhoumi berdehem, "Aku... aku tidak mau mengganggumu dengan Donghae, dia kan sedang dalam masa pemulihan. Lagipula aku sedang intens menghabiskan waktuku bersama Xian Hua..."

Xian Hua. Hampir saja Hyukjae melupakan keberadaan perempuan itu. Terakhir, Zhoumi mengatakan bahwa dia sudah menyatakan cintanya kepada Xian Hua dan Xian Hua membalas perasaannya. Mereka berdua sekarang adalah sepasang kekasih... Xian Hua yang memiliki Zhoumi.

Hyukjae berusaha menekan perasaan pedih dalam suaranya.

"Aku mengerti Zhoumi..."

"Hari ini Xian Hua dan Ayahnya kembali keluar negeri." Zhoumi melanjut-kan, "Aku akan mengantarkannya ke bandara."

Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya, "Xian Hua sudah akan pulang? Jadi kalian akan menjalin hubungan jarak jauh?" Suara Zhoumi tampak sedih dan tidak yakin.

"Kami akan mencoba Hyukjae, meskipun aku tidak tahu apakah itu akan berhasil atau tidak." Keraguan dalam suara Zhoumi tampak nyata, "Karena aku... aku padamu..." suara Zhoumi menghilang, membuat Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam.

"Kau kenapa Zhoumi?"

Hening sejenak, lalu Zhoumi berkata. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Maafkan aku, mungkin aku hanya sedang bingung, kau tahu, aku sedih karena akan berpisah dengan Xian Hua."

Hyukjae tersenyum lembut, "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Zhoumi."

"Kaulah yang paling mengerti" Ada senyum di suara Zhoumi, tetapi senyum itu menghilang ketika dia bertanya kepada Hyukjae, "Aku tadi ke rumahmu, kata Ibumu, kau sudah berkemas dan akan tinggal di rumah Donghae untuk sementara."

Hyukjae berdehem, merasa tidak enak karena dia tidak tahu ketidak-setujuan hubungan Hyukjae dengan Donghae.

"Ya. Donghae memintaku tinggal di sana, karena dia ingin melatihku secara intensif. Selain itu... aku merasa bersalah karena akulah dia terluka."

"Itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu Hyukjae, penyergap itulah yang bersalah melukai kalian." Suara Zhoumi tampak ragu, "Apakah kau mencintai Donghae?"

"Apa?" Hyukjae terbelalak, tidak menyangka Zhoumi akan menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Zhoumi terdengar salah tingkah,

"Aku... kau tahu, aku penasaran, Mereka semua bilang kalian adalah sepasang kekasih, aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau benar-benar mencintai Donghae... ataukah itu hanya didorong oleh rasa bersalahmu karena luka Donghae?"

Bagaimana Hyukjae harus menjawab? Dada Hyukjae terasa sesak, penuh oleh rasa bingung. Tetapi pada akhirnya dia ingat kesepakatannya dengan Donghae dan menguatkan dirinya ketika menjawab.

"Aku... aku menjalin hubungan dengan Donghae karena aku mencintainya, Zhoumi."

Dia harus menghilangkan kecurigaan siapapun tentang hubungan sandiwaranya dengan Donghae, dia sudah berjanji kepada Donghae. Meskipun sekarang rasanya begitu perih, berbohong bahwa dirinya mencintai lelaki lain, kepada Zhoumi, lelaki yang sesungguhnya dicintainya.

Hening lagi. Kali ini sedikit agak lama. Tetapi kemudian Zhoumi berdehem. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Maafkan aku kalau sedikit mencampuri. Kau tahu aku mencemaskanmu."

Hyukjae tersenyum lembut, "Terimakasih, Zhoumi."

"Oke kalau begitu, aku harus ke bandara untuk mengantar Xian Hua, sampai ketemu nanti."

"Hm." Dan kemudian percakapan mereka terputus, dengan suasana canggung yang entah kenapa. Hyukjae sendiri mulai meragukan perkataan Donghae bahwa hubungan pura-pura mereka akan membuat Zhoumi memandang Hyukjae sebagai seorang perempuan... rasanya tidak begitu, yang ada malahan Zhoumi menjauhinya dan membuat hubungan mereka yang dulunya erat menjadi canggung.

Dan sekarang Hyukjae terikat dengan Donghae. Dia harus melakukan apapun yang diinginkan oleh Donghae. Tetapi Donghae mungkin berhak memperalatnya, menjadikannya pelayannya atau apalah. Dia telah menyebabkan kehilangan fatal bagi Donghae...

Hyukjae mengernyit, kalau sampai Donghae tidak bisa bermain biola lagi, maka kesalahan terbesar ada di pundak Hyukjae. Dia yang bersalah, dia yang bertanggung jawab.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi, membuat Hyukjae terkejut dan hampir saja menjatuhkan cangkir kopinya. Dia melirik dan jantungnya berdebar ketika mengetahui bahwa Donghae yang meneleponnya.

"Halo?" diangkatnya telepon itu dengan suara lemah, berusaha menyingkirkan ekspresi wajah Donghae tadi yang membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah.

"Kau di mana? Aku menelepon ke rumahmu, kata Ibumu kau sudah berangkat sejak tadi ke rumah sakit." Hyukjae menghela napas panjang, berdoa semoga saja Donghae tidak menyadari bahwa Hyukjae sudah sampai ke rumah sakit sejak tadi dan memergoki kegagalan Donghae bermain biola tadi

"Aku-aku baru sampai rumah sakit." Hyukjae menjawab cepat, "Aku akan segera naik."

"Aku tunggu." Donghae langsung menutup ponselnya tanpa menunggu jawaban Hyukjae. Hyukjae menyesap kopinya untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu beranjak berdiri.

Bertemu dengan Donghae, terlebih setelah menyaksikan ekspresi kesedihan lelaki itu karena gagal memainkan biolanya benar-benar membuat dada Hyukjae terasa sesak.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

"Menurutmu, apakah perempuan bernama Hyukjae itu adalah kekasih Donghae?" Kyuhyun meletakkan garpunya di atas piring yang telah kosong.

Mereka berada di apartemen Donghae, bekas apartemen mereka dulu dan melewatkan pagi dengan sarapan bersama. Sungmin, dengan keahliannya memasak seperti biasa telah membuatkan Kyuhyun omelet keju kesukaannya, sekaligus membawa kenangan di masa-masa dulu ketika hati mereka belum bertaut sepenuhnya. Sungmin menyorongkan gelas berisi jus jeruk ke depan Kyuhyun lalu bertopang dagu menatap suaminya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Ayolah sayang, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana tipe kekasih Donghae sebelumnya, Hyukjae benar-benar di luar kategori itu, selain dia masih terlalu muda, dia adalah tipe 'perempuan baik-baik'."

Sungmin menatap suaminya dengan wajah masam, "Jadi menurutmu Donghae selalu berpacaran dengan perempuan tidak baik-baik?" Kali ini kekehan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi tawa, "Tepat seperti itu maksudku. Dia mempunyai obsesi aneh untuk menyakiti perempuan."

"Donghae selalu baik kepadaku, dia tidak memukul rata semua perempuan." Sungmin membantah.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Benar, karena itulah tipe kekasih Donghae sangat spesifik, dia selalu memilih perempuan yang lebih tua, dengan watak yang aku asumsikan mirip dengan ibu kandungnya." Mereka berdua tentu saja tahu bagaimana jahat dan serakahnya ibu kandung Donghae. Hal itulah yang membuat Donghae menjadi seperti ini, mengumpulkan reputasi sebagai penghancur perempuan.

"Mungkin dia benar-benar serius dengan Hyukjae, kau tahu aku membaca beberapa berita tentang Hyukjae. Dia sangat berbakat dalam bermain biola, para kritikus musik itu tidak ada yang mencelanya, semuanya memujinya dan menyebutnya sebagai Donghae yang akan datang." Mata Sungmin mengerjap. "Rekaman ketika Donghae dan Hyukjae bermain biola tersebar di media, aku melihatnya dan merasa begitu takjub, aku memang tidak tahu tentang musik, tetapi telinga awamku bisa memastikan kalau permainan mereka berdua sangat sempurna dan berpadu dengan indahnya."

"Aku juga melihat rekaman yang menghebohkan itu. Setahuku Donghae ingin membuat Hyukjae menjadi murid khususnya yang pertama. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia menjadikannya Kekasihnya." Mata Kyuhyun berkilat, "Mungkin pada akhirnya Donghae berlabuh pada perempuan yang lugu." dia menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan menggoda, "Seperti diriku."

Pipi Sungmin langsung memerah, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Kyuhyun, "Jadi sekarang kau sudah benar-benar berlabuh ya?" Kyuhyun terkekeh, melangkah mengitari meja dan memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, mengecup pundaknya dengan mesra dan lembut, "Tentu saja, aku punya isteri yang sempurna. Apalagi yang aku inginkan? Aku sudah lengkap."

Sungmin tersenyum, menyandarkan tubuhnya kepada Kyuhyun, membalas pelukan erat suaminya, "Aku bahagia karena kau memilihku untuk berlabuh." gumamnya serak, penuh perasaan.

"Aku berlabuh pada perempuan yang tepat." Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Sungmin, lalu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut, ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya, matanya berbinar nakal, "Kau mau mencoba ranjang di bekas kamarku itu sekali lagi? Mengenang bulan madu kita dulu?" Sungmin terkikik, dan menurut ketika Kyuhyun membawanya memasuki kamar.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

Hyukjae mengetuk pintu kamar Donghae, dan mendapati lelaki itu sedang duduk di kursi di samping ranjang dan merenung. Lelaki itu sudah berpakaian lengkap, siap untuk pulang.

"Kibum dan Siwon akan menjemput kita, sebentar lagi mereka datang." Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya, melangkah mendekati Donghae ke tengah ruangan dan mengamati lelaki itu. Donghae tampak seperti biasa, dengan ekspresi datarnya yang tidak tertebak. Tidak kelihatan bahwa barusan dia telah menampilkan ekspresi sedih luar biasa yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasakan kesedihan yang sama.

"Kenapa?" Donghae mengangkat alisnya, menatap Hyukjae yang mengamatinya, membuat Hyukjae langsung mengalihkan matanya dengan gugup.

"Eh... tidak ada apa-apa." Mata Hyukjae beralih ke arah biola Donghae, itu Paganini miliknya, yang diletakkan di atas meja.

Donghae melihat arah pandangan Hyukjae dan tersenyum, "Aku meminta biola ini untuk diantarkan kemari." Matanya menatap Hyukjae dengan tajam, "Aku ingin memberikan biola itu kepadamu."

Wajah Hyukjae langsung pucat pasi. Kenapa Donghae memberikan biola itu kepadanya? Setahu Hyukjae, Donghae sangat menyayangi biola ini, hadiah yang diperolehnya di sebuah negara karena pertunjukan biolanya yang luar biasa. Lelaki ini selalu menggunakan biola ini di setiap pertunjukan dan konsernya. Apakah... apakah Donghae memberi-kan biola ini kepadanya... karena dia tidak bisa bermain biola lagi? Donghae rupanya mengamati ekspresi Hyukjae yang berubah-ubah, lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan berpikiran terlalu jauh Hyukjae, kau tampak kebingungan dan ekspresimu seperti buku yang terbuka. Aku memberikan biola itu karena kau akan menjadi murid spesialku. Selama aku menyembuhkan diri, aku akan menggunakan waktuku untuk mengajarimu. Karena itu aku ingin memberikan kepadamu biola yang terbaik. Nanti setelah kemampuanku pulih, aku bisa menggunakan Stradivarius milikku, warisan dari ayahku."

Donghae mengatakan hal itu dengan tenang, seolah-olah ada keyakinan di dalam dirinya bahwa dia bisa pulih seperti biasa, dan Hyukjae menggenggam keyakinan itu kuat-kuat, berharap bahwa hal itu benar adanya.

 **:: Embrace The Chord ::**

"Ini kamarmu." Donghae membukakan sebuah pintu yang berada di sebelah kamarnya, mereka berada di rumah besar keluarga Donghae.

Kedua orang tua Donghae tinggal di sini. Kibum dan Siwon tinggal di kediaman mereka sendiri tentu saja, meskipun Kibum mengatakan bahwa dia akan sering berkunjung selama Donghae dalam proses pemulihan.

Hyukjae memandang kamar itu dan tersenyum kepada Donghae, "Kamar yang indah, terimakasih." Donghae hanya tersenyum lembut, lalu membuka pintu kamar itu semakin lebar, dan masuk ke dalam mendahului Hyukjae, "Ayo masuklah, kamar ini biasanya digunakan untuk tamu eomma, sudah dibersihkan karena akan kau tinggali."

Donghae melangkah ke jendela besar di ujung kamar yang menghadap ke arah taman, dan membuka jendela itu, membiarkan udara segar dan secercah sinar matahari masuk.

"Kenapa tidak kau mainkan biolamu untukku sekarang?" Lelaki itu berdiri di depan jendela, membelakangi cahaya matahari yang melingkupinya, begitu tampan dalam setengah siluetnya bagaikan seorang pangeran dari negeri antah berantah yang muncul entah dari mana. Dan beberapa saat Hyukjae terpana, terpesona akan kesempurnaan fisik lelaki di depannya.

"Hyukjae? Mainkanlah biolamu untukku." Ekspresi Donghae sedikit mencari, tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae bisa melihat kilat kepedihan di sana, "Aku sudah lama tidak mendengar permainan biola yang indah sejak aku sakit, aku ingin mendengarkannya."

Jantung Hyukjae serasa diremas. Permainan biola yang indah itu tentu saja bisa didengarkan dari permainan Donghae sendiri seandainya saja tangannya tidak sakit, tetapi karena Hyukjae, Donghae tidak bisa bermain bola lagi. Hyukjae meletakkan wadah biola Paganini dari Donghae dengan hati-hati di atas meja, membukanya dan menelusuri permukaan biola berumur ratusan tahun itu dengan penuh rasa kagum.

Ini kali kedua Hyukjae akan memainkan biola itu setelah dulu Donghae pernah meminjaminya dalam pertunjukan bersama mereka dulu. Dan dia masih terkagum-kagum dengan keunikan dan keindahan biola Paganini yang begitu kontras antara nada tinggi dan nada rendahnya itu. Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa Donghae memberikan biola ini kepada-nya untuk dia miliki...

Donghae meraih sebuah kursi, duduk dan menatap Hyukjae dengan serius. "Mainkan untukku." Hyukjae menurut, mengambil biola itu dengan hati-hati, meletakkannya di pundak kirinya, dan mulai menggesek senar unik bawaan biola Paganini itu.

Nada indah langsung mengalun lembut memenuhi ruangan kamar itu. Carmen Fantasy by Pablo de Sarasate, adalah salah satu permainan biola yang menjadi musik tema untuk Opera berjudul Carmen yang sangat terkenal dan sering dimainkan di berbagai opera internasional. Hyukjae memainkan nada dengan pelan pada mulanya, lalu semakin bersemangat ke depannya, permainan biolanya mewakilkan sosok Carmen, perempuan gipsy cantik yang rapuh sekaligus kuat. Kisah seorang perempuan yang berada di antara dua pilihan, dua lelaki yang menjadi cinta sejatinya, cinta segitiga di antara Carmen dengan seorang perwira tampan dan sang matador yang notabene adalah lelaki biasa.

Musik yang dimainkan Hyukjae meledak-ledak memenuhi ruangan, menggambarkan seorang perempuan yang panas dan kuat, mampu mengangkat dagunya menghadapi kekuasaan dunia yang didominasi oleh para lelaki. Dan tetap mengangkat kepalanya dalam kebanggaan meskipun kisah cintanya pada akhirnya berakhir tragis, dengan kematiannya di ujung pisau oleh karena kecemburuan lelaki yang tidak dipilihnya.

Hyukjae melupakan keberadaan Donghae yang mengamatinya di sana, dia membayangkan padang rumput yang luas, dimana seorang perempuan cantik berpakaian gipsy yang khas dengan rok lebarnya yang berwarna cerah, dengan rambut panjang bergelombang yang terurai dan tubuh indah yang tegak, melompat dengan lincah, bertelanjang kaki dan mengikuti musik, bebas merdeka membawa kebanggaannya sebagai perempuan dan tak mau takluk di kaki laki-laki manapun.

Ketika dia mengakhiri permainan biolanya dengan akhir yang indah, Hyukjae membuka matanya, napasnya terengah ketika dia menurunkan biola itu dari pundaknya, ditatapnya Donghae dan menyadari bahwa lelaki itu juga memejamkan matanya.

Ketika Donghae membuka matanya, tatapan matanya tampak tajam.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengarkan musik Carmen diamainkan dengan intepretasi seberani dan seindah itu. Suaranya serak, penuh perasaan." Pipi Hyukjae bersemu merah mendengarkan pujian itu. Pujian dari seorang mastro seperti Donghae tentu saja amat sangat berarti.

Tiba-tiba saja Donghae berdiri, dan kemudian dengan gerakan secepat kilat, lelaki itu memeluk Hyukjae erat. Hyukjae benar-benar terkejut, dia berusaha meronta, tetapi pelukan Donghae begitu erat seolah-olah ingin meremukkan tubuhnya yang mungil. Pada akhirnya, Hyukjae menyadari bahwa Donghae gemetar. Lelaki itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Hyukjae.

"Aku takut." Getaran di suara Donghae semakin dalam seiring dengan pelukannya yang semakin erat. Donghae benar-benar menenggelamkan tubuh Hyukjae ke dalam lingkaran lengannya, menekankan tubuh mungil Hyukjae seakan ingin menyerap kekuatannya. Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang seolah sesak napas, lalu bergumam, "Aku takut tidak akan bisa bermain biola lagi."

 **:: To Be Continued... ::**


	16. Chapter 16

Hyukjae terpana, merasakan pelukan Donghae yang sedemikian erat di tubuhnya. Lengan kuat Donghae melingkarinya, seakan ingin meremukkannya. Tetapi dibalik kekuatan pelukannya, Hyukjae merasakan ada kerapuhan yang dalam di sana. Kerapuhan yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan oleh Donghae sebelumnya, sisi lain yang baru diketahui oleh Hyukjae.

Donghae benar-benar manusia dengan kepribadian yang amat sangat kompleks. Di satu waktu, Hyukjae merasa sudah mengenali lelaki itu, tetapi kemudian di waktu yang lain, Donghae tiba-tiba saja menguakkan lapisan kepribadiannya yang lain, membuat Hyukjae terkejut.

Seperti sekarang. Donghae memeluknya, tampak rapuh... bagaikan bocah kecil yang meminta perlindungan kepada ibunya, meminta dikuatkan. Didorong oleh perasaannya, Hyukjae menggerakkan jarinya, semula ragu, tetapi kemudian dia melingkarkan lengannya di punggung Donghae, membalas pelukannya, jemarinya kemudian bergerak dan mengusap punggung Donghae, berusaha memberikan ketenangan.

Punggung Donghae menegang sejenak ketika menerima usapan tangan dari jemari mungil Hyukjae. Tetapi kemudian lelaki itu mempererat pelukannya, terdiam lama sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di rambut Hyukjae.

Lama kemudian, Donghae melepaskan pelukannya. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

"Maaf." gumamnya, dan sebelum Hyukjae sempat berkata-kata, Donghae melepaskan pegangannya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar itu, membiarkan Hyukjae yang terpana tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

 ***** Embrace The Cord *****

Arlene mengamati dari dalam mobilnya di depan rumah orang tua Donghae. Dia menggigit bibirnya dengan geram, menahan rasa marah dan cemburu. Dari berita di televisi, dia tahu bahwa Donghae hari ini keluar dari Rumah Sakit, Arlene begitu senang, tetapi dia menahan diri dan tidak berani mendekati Donghae, takut lelaki itu akan langsung menuduhnya sebagai dalang atas kecelakaan yang dia alami. Jadi disinilah dia, sengaja memakai mobil pinjaman agar tidak di-curigai dan duduk di dalam seperti orang bodoh, mengawasi rumah Donghae dan tidak berani mendekat.

Satu hal yang membuatnya semakin geram adalah karena dia melihat Hyukjae. Perempuan ingusan itu -yang ternyata tidak menderita luka parah- mengikuti Donghae masuk ke rumah itu, dan sampai sekarang tidak keluar-keluar dari sana. Apakah perempuan itu tinggal di rumah Donghae?

Arlene langsung mengumpat, tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Kalau sampai perempuan itu berani tinggal di rumah Donghae, maka Arlene akan melenyapkannya. Tidak boleh ada perempuan lain yang boleh berada di dekat Donghae selain dirinya!

 ***** Embrace The Cord *****

Ketika bertemu lagi dengan Donghae sore harinya, Hyukjae sibuk mengamati lelaki itu, Donghae sedang bercakap-cakap dengan ibunya di teras depan sambil menikmati teh dan kue harum yang masih hangat, baru keluar dari panggangan. Lelaki itu tampak ceria, sama sekali tidak tertinggal ekspresi sedih yang ditampakkannya tadi siang.

Hyukjae membatin, melihat betapa Donghae tertawa lebar akan apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya. Tentu saja Hyukjae tahu kisah tentang ibu kandung Donghae yang jahat, dan melihat keakraban Donghae dengan ibu angkatnya ini, tampaknya sang ibu benar-benar menyayangi Donghae dan berusaha menggantikan kekosongan yang ada.

Kepala Donghae terangkat dan sedikit ada kilat di matanya ketika melihat Hyukjae datang, tetapi lelaki itu dalam sekejap bisa menyembunyikannya dan memasang ekspresi datar lalu tersenyum.

"Kemarilah Hyukjae, aku dan ibuku sedang membahas kejadian lucu di salah satu konserku waktu aku kecil." Mau tak mau Hyukjae mendekat dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di dekat Donghae. Ibu Donghae menuangkan secangkir teh untuk-nya dan Hyukjae mengucapkan terimakasih ketika menerima cangkir teh itu.

"Pada mulanya Donghae selalu demam panggung sebelum konser." Sang ibu melanjutkan kisahnya, tersenyum lebar mengingat kenangan yang menghangatkan hati itu, "Dia pernah menangis dan tidak mau naik ke panggung. Aku tidak menyalahkannya, waktu itu usianya baru duabelas tahun, dan harus menjadi violinist solo di sebuah konser internasional yang disaksikan ribuan orang. Kami benar-benar kebingungan ketika Donghae tidak mau naik ke panggung ketika itu."

Donghae tersenyum mendengarkan kisah ibunya, menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan santai di kursi, "Aku sudah lupa tentang kejadian itu, yang ada diingatanku hanyalah ketakutan samar-samar ketika melihat kursi penonton begitu penuh." Sahutnya. Hyukjae mencondongkan tubuhnya, tampak tertarik.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku memberinya sebuah jimat supaya dia tenang." Sang ibu tersenyum lembut, menatap Donghae dan mengenang.

"Jimat?" Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya, membuat ibu Donghae tertawa.

"Bukan jimat yang punya kekuatan besar tentu saja. Aku panik dan mengambil yang pertama yang aku ingat. Aku memberinya jepit rambutku, jepit rambut berhiaskan berlian yang berbentuk kupu-kupu. Aku bilang pada Donghae bahwa jepit rambut itu mempunyai kekuatan bisa menyerap rasa takut dan gugup." Sang ibu berkisah kembali.

"Dan Donghae percaya?" Hyukjae tersenyum lebar, membayangkan Donghae kecil yang sedang gugup tidaklah mudah. Donghae yang ada di depannya selalu penuh percaya diri.

Kali ini Donghae yang menjawab, "Aku baru dua belas tahun di kala itu, dan aku mempercayai semua perkataan ibuku, jadi aku percaya."

"Dia menggenggam jepit rambutku itu erat-erat, lalu memasukkannya ke saku dan melangkah dengan kepala tegak ke arah panggung. Pada akhirnya, konser itu sangat sukses membuat nama Donghae terkenal ke dunia internasional sebagai pemain biola jenius di usia yang masih sangat muda." Sang ibu menyambung, tersenyum lembut ke arah anak lelakinya Donghae mengambil cangkir tehnya dan menyesapnya.

Pada saat yang sama, ponselnya berbunyi. Lelaki itu menatap layar ponselnya dan dahinya langsung berkerut dalam ketika melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya. "Kurasa aku harus menerimanya di tempat lain."

Lelaki itu berdiri dan membungkuk ke arah Hyukjae dan ibunya, "Silahkan lanjutkan obrolan kalian." gumamnya sebelum melangkah pergi. Hyukjae mengamati ibu Donghae yang masih menatap anaknya dengan senyum bangga. Hati Hyukjae tiba-tiba terasa hangat, perempuan ini bukan ibu kandung Donghae, tetapi dari sorot matanya, tampak jelas bahwa dia amat sangat menyayangi anaknya itu.

Sang ibu tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae tergeragap. "Aku senang pada akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan denganmu, Hyukjae." Ibu Donghae tersenyum tulus. "Kau tahu sendiri obsesi Donghae untuk menghancurkan perempuan-perempuan yang mirip dengan ibu kandungnya." Ada kesedihan di suaranya, "Aku sendiri tidak bisa menyalahkan Donghae ketika dia menganggap jenis perempuan seperti itu harus dihukum... sakit hatinya kepada ibu kandungnya mungkin terlalu dalam, kau pasti sudah pernah mendengar betapa egois dan jahatnya ibu kandung Donghae yang sekarang masih mendekam di penjara. Kami sudah berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuknya supaya dia melupakan kenangan sedih di masa lalunya, tetapi rupanya Donghae bukanlah orang yang mudah melupakan."

Hyukjae tahu kisah tentang ibu kandung Donghae, bahkan kisah itu sempat heboh dulu ketika ibu kandung Donghae ditangkap polisi karena mendalangi penculikan Kibum, adik kandung Donghae yang notabene adalah anak kandungnya sendiri demi untuk mendapatkan uang tebusan dalam jumlah besar. Bahkan Hyukjae tidak bisa membayangkan ada seorang ibu yang begitu jahat hingga tega menculik anak kandungnya sendiri hanya demi uang.

"Aku terus berharap Donghae bisa membuka hatinya untuk perempuan yang benar-benar dicintainya. Kau tahu, semakin dia menghancurkan hati banyak perempuan, semakin cemas diriku." Ibu Donghae menyambung, "Kau tahu sendiri perempuan yang sakit hati bisa melakukan apapun untuk membalas dendam, semakin banyak korban Donghae, maka semakin banyak pula yang menyimpan sakit hati dan dendam kepadanya, hal itu membuatku cemas jika salah satu dari mereka mencoba menyakiti Donghae."

Mata sang ibu meredup, "Karena itulah aku mendesaknya untuk segera menikah, mencoba menjodohkannya dengan anak-anak perempuan teman-temanku. Tapi dasar Donghae dia sangat keras kepada. Pada akhirnya dia membeli apartemen temannya dan pindah, menghindariku." Sang ibu terkekeh, tampak tidak sakit hati dengan ulah anak lelakinya itu.

"Aku senang dia menjalin hubungan denganmu, Hyukjae, kalian cocok di semua hal. Dan aku tahu Donghae menyimpan perasaan yang dalam kepadamu."

"Menyimpan perasaan yang dalam?" Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya, darimana sang ibu bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti itu? dan terlihat sangat yakin pula.

Hyukjae dan Donghae memang bersandiwara sebagai sepasang kekasih... tetapi mereka tidak pernah berpura-pura terlalu dalam, dengan menunjukkan kemesraan misalnya. Jadi dari mana ibu Donghae bisa mengambil kesimpulan itu?

"Suatu malam Donghae datang ke rumah, matanya berbinar, dia tampak bersemangat. Dia datang mengambil biola Stradivari peninggalan ayahnya yang selalu kusimpan di kotak kaca khusus. Donghae sudah lama tidak menggunakan biola itu dan memilih menggunakan biola Paganini miliknya." Sang ibu melanjutkan, "Dan ketika ku tanya kenapa dia mengeluarkan biola itu dari kotaknya, Donghae bercerita tentang kau Hyukjae."

"Bercerita tentang aku?" Hyukjae mulai membeo tak sabar menunggu perkataan ibu Donghae selanjutnya.

"Ya. Mata Donghae berbinar, dia begitu bersemangat. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya begitu antusias sebelumnya ketika membicarakan orang lain. Dia bercerita dengan semangat meluap-luap bahwa pada akhirnya dia menemukan seseorang yang bisa menggugah hatinya dengan kemampuan bermusiknya. Donghae mengambil biola Stradivari-nya yang sudah begitu lama dia simpan di dalam kotak untuk dimainkan olehnya, karena dia ingin kau bermain dengan biola Paganini miliknya." Sang ibu menatap Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Jangan salah Hyukjae, Donghae sangat menyayangi kedua biolanya, begitu protektif menjaganya hingga dia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuhnya tanpa seizinnya... Tetapi dia membiarkanmu memainkan salah satu-nya, itu menunjukkan bahwa kau sangat istimewa baginya. Amat sangat istimewa, karena itulah aku yakin, anak lelakiku menyimpan perasaan yang dalam kepadamu."

Hyukjae tercenung. Bahkan Donghae bukan hanya membiarkan Hyukjae memainkan biolanya, dia memberikan Paganini miliknya kepada Hyukjae... Apakah itu berarti Hyukjae benar-benar istimewa bagi Donghae?

 ***** Embrace The Cord *****

Arlene. Perempuan itu meneleponnya di ponselnya. Berani-beraninya dia melakukannya setelah semua insiden yang melukai dirinya dan Hyukjae. Donghae menggertakkan giginya, berusaha menahan emosinya. Ketika dia mengangkat teleponnya, suaranya terdengar ramah dan santai, tanpa sedikitpun kemarahan tersisa. "Arlene? Apa kabar?"

Arlene tercenung di seberang sana, jelas perempuan itu tidak menyangka bahwa Donghae akan menjawab teleponnya dengan ramah. Tiba-tiba dia merasa yakin bahwa Donghae memang masih mempunyai perasaan kepadanya dan membelanya, tidak menyalahkannya karena dia mencoba menyakiti Hyukjae.

"Aku baik-baik saja Donghae sayang." Suaranya berubah serak, genit dan merayu, "Bagaimana keadaanmu Donghae? Selama kau di rumah sakit aku selalu mencemaskanmu, aku hampir menangis tiap malam karena memikirkanmu."

Untung saja Arlene berada jauh di seberang telepon, kalau tidak mungkin dia akan menyadari ekspresi jijik di wajah Donghae ketika mendengar perkataannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Arlene." suara Donghae terdengar ceria, berusaha bersandiwara sebaik mungkin. Dia harus membuat Arlene yakin bahwa dia sama sekali tidak curiga atau menyalahkan Arlene atas insiden yang terjadi, ketika Arlene lengah, itu akan memuluskan rencananya untuk membalas perempuan itu.

"Kudengar kau sudah pulang dari rumah sakit." Arlene tampak ragu, "Dan aku mendengar gosip bahwa kau tinggal bersama Hyukjae di rumahmu."

Ada nada cemburu yang sangat kental di sana, kecemburuan yang tak mampu disembunyikan oleh Arlene. Donghae tersenyum simpul, mulai menjalankan rencananya untuk memancing Arlene.

"Ya. Hyukjae tinggal di sini untuk sementara. Aku melatihnya secara intensif di sela proses penyembuhanku. Lagipula ibuku berharap banyak akan hubungan kami, jadi..."

"Ibumu berharap apa?" Arlene langsung menyambar, nada suara-nya meninggi.

"Ibuku menjodohkan diriku dengan Hyukjae, kau tahu dia bahkan sudah berbicara dengan ibu Hyukjae..."

"Dan kau mau begitu saja?" Arlene hampir saja berteriak. "Jadi benar Donghae? kau meninggalkanku karena kau mempunyai perasaan kepada Hyukjae?"

"Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu dan dulu aku tidak menyadarinya." Donghae tersenyum lebar, yakin bahwa pancingannya mengena. Setelah ini Arlene akan terbakar rasa cemburu sampai hangus dan kemudian akan melakukan tindakan bodoh lainnya. Donghae akan menggunakan-nya untuk mempermalukan Arlene nantinya, membuat perempuan itu jera selamanya.

"Sudahlah, ibuku dan Hyukjae memanggil. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Arlene, adios." Dan kemudian, dengan tanpa perasaan Donghae mengakhiri percakapan itu, tak peduli bahwa Arlene masih memanggil-manggil namanya di seberang sana.

 ***** Embrace The Cord *****

Arlene menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan panas membara. Sialan! Sialan Hyukjae! Perempuan itu sekarang bahkan berhasil mem-pengaruhi ibu Donghae.

Tentu saja ibu Donghae sangat senang ketika Hyukjae mendekati anak lelakinya... sudah terlihat jelas kalau disuruh memilih, ibu Donghae akan memilih Hyukjae yang muda dan cantik sebagai menantunya daripada Arlene yang notabene seorang janda dan berusia jauh lebih tua daripada Donghae. Kenyataan tentang hal itu Arlene sudah tahu.

Bahkan kenyataan bahwa Donghae hanya menjalin hubungan main-main dengannya dia juga tahu. Tetapi perasaannya kepada Donghae yang sempurna telah menjadi semakin dalam, menguasai hatinya hingga dia hampir gila. Tidak! Dia tidak boleh menyerah. Donghae harus kembali menjadi miliknya, dia tidak akan rela jika Donghae dimiliki oleh perempuan ingusan yang jelek itu!

 ***** Embrace The Cord *****

Dia harus melindungi Hyukjae dengan intens setelah ini. Donghae menyimpulkan sambil berjalan kembali ke teras tempat ibunya dan Hyukjae masih mengobrol. Arlene pasti akan berbuat nekad, lebih nekad dari sebelumnya dan sadar atau tidak demi memancing Arlene, Donghae telah menempatkan Hyukjae ke dalam bahaya. Mungkin kali ini bahaya yang mengincar Hyukjae akan lebih besar daripada sebelumnya... Well, Donghae harus selalu waspada kalau begitu, sambil berharap dia bisa segera menjebak Arlene.

Donghae berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap ke arah Hyukjae yang sedang tertawa mendengarkan kelakar ibunya, wajahnya yang mungil dan polos tampak bercahaya dan berpadu dengan mata cemerlangnya. Dia menghentikan langkahnya di sana, tahu bahwa baik Hyukjae maupun ibunya tidak menyadari dia ada di sana. Matanya mengamati dalam diam ke arah Hyukjae. Seketika itu juga Donghae terpesona.

Hyukjae tidak pernah mengenakan riasan, dia selalu tampil polos apa adanya dengan kesederhanannya, jauh berbeda dengan perempuan-perempuan yang pernah dipacarinya. Tetapi entah bagaimana, perempuan itu berhasil memancarkan kecantikan alami yang berasal dari dalam jiwanya. Hyukjae cantik, dengan caranya sendiri.

Donghae tersenyum masam, menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang menatap terpesona kepada anak ingusan berusia delapan belas tahun, jauh di bawah umurnya... Dengan perasaan aneh yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, Donghae membalikkan badan, memilih menjauhi Hyukjae dan mencoba menelaah perasaannya sendiri.

 ***** Embrace The Cord *****

Malam beranjak kelam ketika Donghae berdiri di tengah kamarnya yang luas. Suasana cukup sepi, seluruh penghuni rumah itu mungkin sudah larut di dalam tidurnya. Donghae terpekur di sana, menatap ke arah biola Stradivari miliknya yang berada di atas meja dengan kotaknya yang terbuka. Terakhir kalinya dia memainkan biola ini, dia tidak bisa menahan kesakitan dan tidak sanggup menyelesaikan permainannya... Donghae sudah menutup rapat pintu kamarnya.

Kamar ini memang dibuat khusus untuknya dengan peredam suara di sekeliling dindingnya, memungkinkan Donghae berlatih biola kapanpun dia mau tanpa mengganggu orang-orang di luar. Sejak kecil Donghae terbiasa memain-kan biola malam-malam, berlatih memainkan nada-nada yang sulit.

Jemari rampingnya menelusuri permukaan biola yang dipernis halus hingga mengkilat itu. Dan kemudian setelah menghela napas panjang, Donghae meraih biola itu dan meletakkannya di pundaknya. Tangan kanannya masih sakit tentu saja dan yang pasti tidak akan mampu digunakan untuk menggerakkan penggesek biola dengan intens ketika dia memainkan nada-nada yang sulit.

Donghae meletakkan biola itu di pundak kanannya. Dan memegang penggesek itu di tangan kirinya, tangan yang tidak terluka. Ya. Dia memegang penggesek itu di tangan kirinya. Tidak pernah ada yang tahu, bahwa sebagai seorang pemain biola jenius, Donghae pernah belajar memainkan biola dengan penggesek di tangan kirinya.

Dan waktu itu, dia bisa memainkan biolanya dengan tangan kiri, sama baiknya ketika dia menggunakan tangan kanannya. Meskipun seorang pemain biola yang menggunakan tangan kirinya sangat jarang, bahkan pemain biola kidalpun kebanyakan tetap memainkan biola dengan tangan kanannya. Sudah lama sekali Donghae tidak melakukannya, dan dia ragu, tidak tahu apakah tangan kirinya yang tidak terlatih sekian lama mampu melaku-kannya sebaik tangan kanannya yang rutin digunakannya bermain.

Tetapi dia harus mencoba. Mungkin saja tangan kanannya tidak bisa pulih sepenuhnya, tetapi setidaknya Donghae masih memiliki tangan kiri yang sama hebatnya. Dia hanya harus berlatih dengan lebih intens, bukan? Maka digeseknya biola itu dengan tangan kiri, memainkan lagu tersulit yang pernah dimainkannya.

 ***** To Be Continued. . . *****


	17. Chapter 17

Pagi harinya, direktur akademi musik yang juga adalah Ayah Zhoumi datang bertamu, Donghae menemuinya di ruang tamu keluarganya.

"Bagaimana kondisi tanganmu, Donghae?" sang direktur rumah sakit, Mr. Ahn, bertanya dengan hati-hati. Donghae menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan santai di sofa, tersenyum dengan ekspresi datar.

"Aku pasti akan bisa bermain biola lagi." Mr. Ahn menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku percaya kau akan pulih seperti semula Donghae, kau adalah pemain yang sangat berbakat dan tiada duanya di dunia ini. Lagipula, konser tunggal yang sedianya akan diadakan untuk menghormatimu akan berlangsung bulan depan. Kau tidak melupakannya kan?" Terus terang Donghae melupakannya.

Dia terlalu sibuk dengan segala hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya hingga lupa bahwa bulan depan akan ada even penting baginya. Konser itu sudah direncanakan sekian lama, hampir setahun yang lalu, sebuah konser besar di gedung orkestra terbesar dinegara ini, dengan menggandeng tiga orkestra terkenal untuk mendampingi Donghae memainkan konser violin tunggalnya. List tamunya bahkan sudah penuh sampai mencapai daftar tunggu yang begitu lama, kebanyakan dipenuhi oleh orang-orang hebat di dunia musik dalam dan luar negeri.

Konser tunggal dari Donghae amat sangat ditunggu-tunggu, sebuah kesempatan langka untuk mendengarkan permainan jenius sang violinist yang mungkin tidak ada duanya di dunia ini. Dan Donghae melupakannya, dia mengerutkan keningnya. Konser itu menambah tekanan di dalam dirinya, itu berarti dia punya batas waktu untuk menyempurnakan kesembuhannya. Dia harus sembuh dengan sempurna untuk menghadapi konser tersebut. "Aku pasti akan siap." Donghae tersenyum, menutupi perasaannya dan memasang wajah tenang. Mr. Ahn menatap Donghae dengan serius.

"Donghae, kau tidak boleh memaksakan diri. aku tahu bahwa luka di urat tangan bagi seorang pemain biola sangat krusial hingga kadang memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk pulih kembali. Kalau kau memang belum siap, aku bisa mengusahakan untuk memundurkan konser besar itu..."

"Aku siap." Donghae menjawab mantap. Dia tidak akan menyerah pada rasa sakitnya dan berlama-lama meratapi diri, konser tunggal yang akan dilakukan bulan depan akan menjadi pendorong yang sangat bagus bagi kesembuhannya. Lagipula Donghae tidak ingin mengobarkan api pada gosip yang telah kian memanas.

Di luar sana, spekulasi bertebaran di mana-mana, semua mempertanyakan kemampuan Donghae bermain biola, kalau konser itu sampai diundur, semua orang pasti akan berkesimpulan bahwa Donghae kehilangan kemampuannya bermain biola. Lelaki itu tersenyum. Ini kesempatan bagus, dia akan menggunakan konser itu untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang bertebaran.

 ***** Embrace The Chord *****

Hyukjae segera mengangkat teleponnya ketika melihat Zhoumi yang menelepon ponselnya.

"Ya Zhoumi?"

"Hai Hyukjae." Suara Zhoumi tampak tenang dan lembut seperti biasa, "Apa kabarmu? Kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar?"

Hyukjae tersenyum, merasa bersalah. Biasanya dia memang selalu menelepon Zhoumi atau setidaknya mengirimkan pesan, tetapi kemarin dia terlalu disibukkan dengan penyesuaian dirinya tinggal di rumah Donghae, pun dengan perasaannya yang terus menerus cemas akan kemampuan Donghae bermain biola lagi, membuat dia hampir-hampir tidak memikirkan Zhoumi sama sekali.

"Maafkan aku Zhoumi, agak sibuk di sini. Tetapi aku sehat-sehat saja." Gumam Hyukjae ceria. Sejenak hening di luar sana, lalu Zhoumi bergumam,

"Kau kerasanya di sana? Di rumah Donghae?"

Hyukjae mengangkat bahunya, "Aku diperlakukan dengan baik di sini." Seketika Hyukjae mengajukan pertanyaan, menyadari ada yang berbeda di balik suara Zhoumi, "Ada apa Zhoumi? Kau tampaknya banyak pikiran?"

Zhoumi menghela napas panjang, "Yah... aku.. entahlah Hyukjae. Ini tentang Xian Hua, aku rasa hubungan jarak jauh ini tidak berhasil. Pada awal-awal kami begitu yakin kami bisa, berusaha menjaga komunikasi sebaik mungkin, tetapi kemudian semua terasa melelahkan... Entahlah, lama kelamaan kami lelah untuk berkomunikasi, kadang-kadang bahkan seharian aku tidak mendengar kabar dari Xian Hua."

Hyukjae tercenung, menelaah perasaannya mendengar perkataan Zhoumi itu. Seharusnya, karena dia mencintai Zhoumi dia boleh merasa senang kalau mendengar ada gangguan dari hubungan Zhoumi dan Xian Hua, itu berarti ada kesempatan baginya untuk memasuki hati Zhoumi. Tetapi entah kenapa Hyukjae tidak merasa senang, mungkin karena suara pedih Zhoumi, membuatnya ikut merasa sedih dan prihatin.

"Hubungan jarak jauh memang berat, meskipun aku sendiri belum pernah merasakannya." Hyukjae menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi kalau kalian bisa menjalankannya dengan penuh tekad, kalian pasti bisa melakukannya." Hyukjae bisa membayangkan Zhoumi tersenyum miris di seberang sana,

"Yah. Mungkin memang tekadku dan Xian Hua masih kurang." gumam-nya "Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri Hyukjae? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Donghae?" Zhoumi tentu saja masih mengira bahwa Hyukjae dan Donghae adalah sepasang kekasih... tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae merasakan dorongan untuk mengatakan semuanya kepada Zhoumi, bahwa dia dan Donghae hanyalah berpacaran pura-pura.

Kalimat itu sudah ada di ujung bibirnya, tetapi langsung membeku ketika mata Hyukjae menangkap kehadiran Donghae di ambang pintu. Donghae berdiri di sana, bersandar di ambang pintu dan menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan memperingatkan. Mau tak mau Hyukjae mengucapkan kebohongan lagi kepada Zhoumi.

"Hubungan kami baik-baik saja." Gumam Hyukjae, dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah karena harus membohongi Zhoumi.

"Oh." Zhoumi tampak kehabisan kata-kata, lelaki itu berkali-kali menghela napas sebelum berbicara. "Aku senang hubungan kalian baik-baik saja" gumamnya tenang, sedikit ragu "Hyukjae, aku merindukanmu, aku ingin bercakap-cakap denganmu seperti kita dulu, saling berbagi perasaan dan bercerita untuk menenangkan pikiran, kira-kira, bisakah kau menyempatkan diri keluar dari rumah Donghae dan menemuiku? Mungkin kita bisa bertemu di cafe langganan kita."

Hyukjae tersenyum lembut, "Tentu saja bisa Zhoumi." Matanya melirik ke arah Donghae yang masih mengamatinya dari ambang pintu, "Aku akan mengusahakan waktunya."

"Oke. Terimakasih, Hyukjae." Zhoumi lalu mengakhiri percakapannya. Dan Hyukjae memasukkan ponselnya di saku bajunya, mengangkat alisnya sambil menatap Donghae yang balas menatapnya penuh arti.

"Kenapa?" gumamnya langsung kepada Donghae. Donghae tersenyum, lalu melangkah memasuki ruangan, dan duduk di sofa tepat di depan Hyukjae.

"Dia mulai mengejarmu?"

Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya, "Zhoumi tidak mengejarku, dia sedang menceritakan permasalahannya dengan Xian Hua."

"Oh ya? Ada masalah apa?"

"Mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh." Suara Hyukjae berubah prihatin, "Dan entah kenapa itu tidak berjalan dengan baik, Zhoumi merasa kalau dia dan Xian Hua mulai kehilangan komunikasi."

"Hmmm." Donghae merenung sejenak, lalu menatap Hyukjae dalam senyuman, "Apakah kau sadar Hyukjae? Bila seorang lelaki mulai membicarakan permasalahan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya, berarti lelaki itu sedang berusaha mengambil hatimu. Kau pernah dengar, suami-suami yang mendekati selingkuhannya, mereka biasanya menarik perhatian perempuan lain itu dengan berkeluh kesah tentang kekurangan isterinya, tentang ketidakbahagiaannya dengan hubungan yang sedang dijalananinya, suami-suami itu akan bersikap sebagai korban, hingga memancing si perempuan yang diincarnya agar terdorong menjadi sang penyelamat."

Hyukjae menatap Donghae tidak setuju, "Zhoumi tidak sedang menarik perhatianku, dia benar-benar sedang bermasalah dengan Xian Hua. Aku mengenal Zhoumi sudah sejak dulu kala dan kami memang terbiasa saling bertukar pikiran."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan ekspresi datar, "Terserah pendapatmu Hyukjae. Aku hanya bisa memberimu satu saran, jangan bersikap terlalu mudah kalau kau memang ingin mendapatkan Zhoumi, semakin sulit kau didapatkan, semakin kuat seorang lelaki ingin mengejarmu." Lelaki itu menatap Hyukjae dengan tajam, "Aku dengar dia mengajakmu bertemu, apakah kau akan melakukannya?"

Hyukjae mengangkat dagunya. "Kalau ya, apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Kau kekasihku." Dalam sedetik lelaki itu bergumam, menatap Hyukjae dengan kuat. Tetapi ketika melihat ekspersi terkejut Hyukjae, Donghae berdehem, "Maksudku... kau adalah kekasihku di mata semua orang selama ini, jadi kalau kau melakukan pertemuan dengan lelaki lain, mungkin beberapa orang akan bertanya-tanya." Hyukjae mengamati Donghae, merasa bingung karena pipi Donghae seperti-nya merona, entah kenapa.

"Tidak akan ada yang berpikir tidak-tidak kalau aku menemui Zhoumi, dia kan temanku sejak kecil." Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, memasang wajah tidak setuju, "Tidak Hyukjae, pokoknya kalau kau hendak menemui Zhoumi, kau harus bersamaku." Gumamnya keras kepala.

Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam, menatap ekspresi wajah Donghae yang keras kepala, bagaimana mungkin dia menemui Zhoumi dengan membawa Donghae? Bukankah Zhoumi ingin menemui-nya dengan tujuan untuk bertukar pikiran? Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa dilakukan kalau ada Donghae di tengah-tengah mereka?

 ***** Embrace The Chord *****

Ketika melangkah ke luar ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Hyukjae, Donghae merasa ada yang bergolak di dalam dirinya. Rasanya hampir seperti... cemburu.

Membayangkan Hyukjae menemui Zhoumi dan mereka menghabiskan waktu berduaan, rasanya tidak menyenangkan bagi benak Donghae. Dia tidak suka.

Dan kenapa dia tidak suka? Seharusnya Donghae tidak peduli dengan siapa Hyukjae menghabiskan waktu bersama, seharusnya Donghae tidak peduli siapa lelaki yang dipuja Hyukjae. Seharusnya Donghae tidak peduli. Tetapi dia peduli. Apakah jangan-jangan sandiwara ini sudah menjadi serius untuknya? Tetapi bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana mungkin hatinya tercuri oleh seorang anak perempuan yang masih bisa dibilang remaja? Anak perempuan berumur delapan belas tahun, jauh di bawah usianya yang dua puluh enam tahun dan bisa dibilang lebih pantas sebagai adiknya? Donghae menghela napas panjang, merasa kesal dengan apa yang berkecamuk di pikirannya.

Konser itu tentu saja juga bisa digunakan Donghae untuk memuluskan rencananya terhadap Arlene, semula dia berencana memancing kecemburuan Arlene, supaya perempuan itu bertindak gegabah, tetapi sepertinya hal itu memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama, padahal Donghae sudah tidak sabar untuk segera membuat Arlene tertangkap basah dan dihukum atas perbuatannya. Konser itu mengubah rencananya, dia bisa menggunakannya untuk memancing Arlene dengan cara lain. Jadi ketika berada di kamarnya, dia menelepon Arlene.

"Donghae!" suara Arlene meninggi dan langsung mengangkat ponselnya pada deringan pertama ketika tahu bahwa Donghaelah yang menelepon.

"Ada apa sayang?"

Donghae sedikit menggertakkan giginya, tetapi menahan diri, "Aku akan mengadakan konser tunggal bulan depan, setelahnya tentu saja akan ada pesta perayaan dan aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping resmiku."

"Kau ingin aku menjadi pendampingmu?" kali ini suara Arlene setengah menjerit, dipenuhi rasa girang.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak punya perempuan lain yang kurasa lebih pantas untuk mendampingiku, selain dirimu, Arlene." Napas Arlene tercekat mendengar suara Donghae yang merayu.

"Terima-kasih Donghae, aku pasti akan berdandan secantik mungkin hingga membuatmu bangga membawamu sebagai pendampingmu." gumamnya penuh semangat, "Sebulan lagi ya? Apakah kau sudah sembuh, Donghae?"

"Aku sudah sembuh." Jawab Donghae cepat, "Tetapi ada sedikit masalah."

"Masalah? Masalah Apa?"

Donghae menghela napas panjang, berusaha tampak terganggu, "Kehadiran Hyukjae. Semua orang tampaknya berusaha menjodohkanku dengannya, padahal aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai murid istimewaku. ibuku juga memaksaku membawa Hyukjae ke konser itu. Maafkan aku Arlene atas sikapku di telepon kemarin itu, aku bersikap kasar padamu seolah-olah akan meninggalkanmu karena tertarik pada Hyukjae, sebenarnya waktu itu aku terpaksa karena dipaksa oleh ibuku yang sangat ingin menjodohkanku dengan Hyukjae. Semula aku berniat mengikuti kemauan ibuku, tetapi aku terus memikirkanmu. Aku tidak mau dipaksa membawa Hyukjae ke pesta, padahal aku ingin membawa dirimu, aku bingung bagaimana cara menyingkirkan Hyukjae."

"Menyingkirkan Hyukjae?" Arlene tampak terkejut dengan kata-kata Donghae.

"Ya, menyingkirkan Hyukjae agar aku tidak berkewajiban membawa Hyukjae sebagai pasangan resmiku di pesta setelah konser tersebut. Kau tahu rasanya malas sekali membawa anak remaja ke sebuah pesta, berbeda kalau aku membawamu, seorang wanita dewasa yang matang dan begitu cantik." Donghae sengaja menyelipkan nada merayu di dalam suaranya, membuat napas Arlene tercekat.

"Aku... aku mungkin bisa membantumu, Donghae." Gumam Arlene cepat, kehilangan kewaspadaannya. Donghae tersenyum lebar menyadari bahwa pancingannya kepada Arlene hampir mengenai sasaran.

Aku tahu kau pasti bisa mengusahakannya Arlene, mengingat betapa inginnya aku membawamu sebagai pasanganku di pesta itu.

 ***** Embrace The Chord *****

Hyukjae menatap dirinya di cermin dan tersenyum, penampilannya tampak sedikit feminim dengan rok corak daun anggur dengan warna serupa musim gugur. Dia akan menemui Zhoumi hari ini.

Yah biarpun Donghae melarangnya, Hyukjae pikir, dia boleh-boleh saja menemui Zhoumi, toh Zhoumi adalah teman masa kecilnya, kecemasan Donghae tidak beralasan, dia menemui Zhoumi kan bukan untuk bermesraan di muka umum atau apa, dia menemui Zhoumi untuk bertukar pikiran. Lagipula, lama sekali rasanya dia tidak bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

Hyukjae melangkah keluar kamar, dan hampir bertabrakan dengan ibu Donghae yang kebetulan lewat di lorong. Ibu Donghae mengamati penampilannya dan tersenyum lembut, "Cantik sekali." Gumamnya memuji.

"Mau kemana, Hyukjae?" Tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae merasa gugup, dia tersenyum sedikit malu-malu,

"Eh, saya akan menemui teman saya."

"Oh, hati-hati kalau begitu." gumam sang ibu ramah, lalu mengangkat alisnya, "Kau tidak meminta Donghae menemanimu?" Hyukjae langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "Ti- Tidak, tidak perlu, Donghae sepertinya sedang beristirahat."

Dan kemudian, menghindari pertanyaan lebih lanjut, Hyukjae mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan basa-basi dan kemudian buru-buru berpamitan.

 ***** Embrace The Chord *****

"Hyukjae tampak cantik sekali tadi." Sang ibu meletakkan kue berisi biskuit ke samping meja tempat Donghae duduk.

Donghae sedang ada di ruang baca dan membaca dan seperti biasanya, ibunya selalu menyediakan biskuit buatan sendiri sebagai teman Donghae membaca.

Donghae mengangkat matanya dari buku dan menatap ibunya,

"Hyukjae?" dia mengerutkan kening "Apakah dia berdandan? Memangnya dia mau kemana?"

Sang ibu mengerucutkan bibirnya, " Kau tidak tau Donghae? Hyukjae tadi buru-buru pergi, katanya mau bertemu dengan temannya, aku bertanya kenapa dia tidak minta kau antar, tetapi ia bilang kau sedang beristirahat, jadi kupikir kau sudah tahu kalau Hyukjae keluar."

Seketika itu juga Donghae menggertakkan giginya. Sialan. Dasar Hyukjae, Perempuan itu tidak mengindahkan peringatannya dan memilih untuk menemui Zhoumi tanpa seizinnya. Pasti, tidak terbantahkan lagi, Hyukjae pasti pergi menemui Zhoumi.

Hal itu membuatnya menahankan rasa terbakar di dalam dadanya, membayangkan Hyukjae sedang berduaan dengan Zhoumi. Selain itu, ada rasa cemas yang menyeruak di dadanya. Donghae sudah berhasil memancing Alrene supaya berusaha melenyapkan Hyukjae, demi menjebak Arlene dalam misinya. Hal itu berarti sampai Donghae berhasil menjebak Arlene, Hyukjae selalu dalam kondisi terancam. Hyukjae tidak boleh lepas dari penjagaan Donghae!

 ***** To e Continued. . . *****


	18. Chapter 18

Hyukjae melangkah turun dari taxi di depan cafe itu, cafe tempat dia dulu sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Zhoumi di hari minggu di masa lalu. Dia memasuki cafe itu dan menatap ke arah tempat duduk di sudut, tempat favorit mereka dulu dan tersenyum ketika melihat bahwa Zhoumi sudah menunggu di sana.

"Hai Zhoumi." Hyukjae melangkah mendekat, menatap Zhoumi yang langsung mendongak menatapnya dan membalas senyumnya.

"Hai Hyukjae." Zhoumi berdiri, langsung menarikkan kursi untuk Hyukjae di depannya, "Duduklah, aku sudah memesankan minuman kesukaanmu." Mata Zhoumi mengamati Hyukjae dengan lembut, "Kau cantik sekali, Hyukjae." Pipi Hyukjae merona, menatap Zhoumi yang mengambil tempat duduk di depannya dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Terimakasih." Zhoumi masih tidak melepaskan tatapan matanya dari Hyukjae.

"Kau tampak lebih feminim sekarang, apakah itu karena hubunganmu dengan Donghae?" Sekali lagi, Hyukjae terdorong untuk berkata jujur kepada Zhoumi, tetapi dia kemudian menahan diri.

"Mungkin." gumamnya lembut, berusaha menghindari pertanyaan selanjutnya, "Jadi bagaimana Zhoumi, bagaimana tentang Xian Hua?"

Mata Zhoumi berubah muram, "Xian Hua... ya." lelaki itu menghela napas panjang, "Aku berusaha menghubunginya seharian ini tetapi tidak diangkat, semua pesanku tidak di balas, mungkin dia marah kepadaku."

"Kenapa dia marah kepadamu?" Hyukjae menyela, merasa bingung. Zhoumi menghela napas panjang sekali lagi, seakan ingin membuang seluruh beban berat di benaknya. "Karena aku selalu membicarakan-mu. Xian Hua merasa terganggu, dia tidak mengerti kalau kau adalah teman masa kecilku dan kita cukup dekat." Ada senyum miris di wajah Zhoumi, "Aku rasa dia cemburu kepadamu."

Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya, "Xian Hua?" Membayangkan wajah Xian Hua yang luar baisa cantik dan sempurna, jauh sekali di atas dirinya, rasanya sangatlah tidak mungkin kalau Xian Hua cemburu kepada Hyukjae. "Bagaimana mungkin dia cemburu kepadaku?"

Ekspresi Zhoumi tampak serius, "Mungkin karena pembicaraan tentangmu terasa mendominasi percakapan kami... Xian Hua merasa terganggu, dia bilang mungkin di dalam otakku terlalu dipenuhi dirimu." Zhoumi tersenyum.

Kata-kata Zhoumi itu membuat Hyukjae sedikit ternganga. Apakah maksud kata-kata Zhoumi itu? "Seharusnya kau jangan membicarakan tentang aku terus-terusan." Hyukjae berusaha bersikap wajar meskipun merasakan hal yang berbeda di benaknya.

Zhoumi menghela napas panjang, "Yah, entahlah Hyukjae, kurasa memang benar kata-kata Xian Hua, aku terlalu sering membicarakanmu, Hyukjae, mungkin hal itulah yang membuat Xian Hua terganggu..."

"Dan kenapa kau sering membicarakan tentangku, Zhoumi?" Mata Zhoumi berubah serius, "Mungkin tanpa sadar, kau selalu ada di hatiku, Hyukjae."

Kali ini jantung Hyukjae benar-benar berdesir. Zhoumi seolah ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu kepadanya, lelaki itu tampak serius, menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan matanya yang dalam.

Apakah Zhoumi.. apakah Zhoumi secara tidak langsung ingin mengatakan bahwa Hyukjae ada di dalam hatinya? Bahwa sekarang entah kenapa lelaki itu mulai menyadari bahwa Hyukjae mungkin selama ini selalu tersimpan di dalam hatinya dan menunggu untuk diakui?

Kalau memang benar begitu, kenapa tidak ada rasa yang berbeda di benak Hyukjae selain jantungnya yang berdesir pelan? Bukankah inilah yang selama ini dinantikannya? Pengakuan Zhoumi bahwa Hyukjae ada di dalam hatinya, meskipun sedikit? Seharusnya Hyukjae bersorak dan berteriak gembira bukan? Tetapi kenapa dia sekarang malahan merasa... datar?

Jemari yang ramping tiba-tiba menyentuh bahunya lembut, membuat Hyukjae terperanjat kaget, begitupun Zhoumi yang tampak benar-benar terkejut dengan mata memandang ke belakang Hyukjae. Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap ke belakang, dan membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat Donghae berdiri di dana, di belakangnya, memandangnya dengan tatapan mata memperingatkan yang segera hilang, berganti dengan tatapan mesra penuh sandiwara.

"Maafkan aku terlambat sayang." Donghae menunduk dan mengecup dahi Hyukjae yang sedang duduk dengan lembut, kemudian lelaki itu menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Hyukjae, berhadap-hadapan dengan Zhoumi, ditatapanya lelaki itu dengan tatapan mata datar, "Maafkan aku terlambat. Tadi aku bersama Hyukjae dan kebetulan aku sedang ada urusan mengenai konser tunggalku, jadi aku terpaksa meninggalkan Hyukjae sebentar. Hyukjae lalu bilang sambil menungguku dia akan menemuimu, dan aku berjanji akan segera menyusul setelah semua urusanku beres."

Zhoumi masih ternganga, seolah kehilangan kata-kata. Dia menoleh berganti-ganti ke arah Hyukjae yang memasang wajah bersalah dan Donghae yang tersenyum tenang, dan kemudian ekspresinya berubah sedikit malu.

"Oh. Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau aku mengganggu Hyukjae disela acara kalian." Lelaki itu langsung beranjak berdiri, "Kurasa aku ada urusan mendadak, aku harus pergi."

"Zhoumi!" Hyukjae hendak berdiri, mencegah kepergian Zhoumi, tetapi tangan Donghae menahannya dengan kencang dan penuh peringatan, membuat gerakan dan suara Hyukjae tertahankan.

Zhoumi menoleh, menatap Hyukjae, ekspresinya terlihat terluka. "Mungkin lain kali kita bisa mengatur waktu untuk bertemu, Hyukjae. Selamat tinggal." Dan kemudian, tanpa menoleh lagi, Zhoumi melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Seketika itu juga Hyukjae langsung melemparkan tatapan marah kepada Donghae. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Donghae? Itu sangat tidak sopan, kau seperti mengusir Zhoumi dengan kasar, tetapi menggunakan bahasa yang halus."

Donghae menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dan bersedekap dengan tenang. "Karena kau menemui Zhoumi tanpa meminta persetujuan kepadaku."

Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya, "Aku tidak membutuhkan izinmu untuk apapun, kau bukan siapa-siapaku." Gumam Hyukjae, nadanya sedikit meninggi menahankan emosi karena menghadapi sikap Donghae yang angkuh.

"Kau memang bukan siapa-siapaku dan hubungan kita hanyalah hubungan sandiwara. Tetapi selama kita bersandiwara, kau berada di bawah tanggung jawabku." Mata Donghae menyipit. "Apakah kau tidak tahu bahwa aku sedang memancing Arlene, yang kuduga sebagai otak dibalik penyeranganmu untuk mengulangi lagi usahanya?"

"Mengulangi lagi?"

"Ya." Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan serius, "Aku berusaha membuatnya lengah dan terburu-buru untuk menyerangmu lagi, dan aku sudah menghubungi polisi, mereka akan menyiapkan orang untuk mengawasimu dan menangkap Arlene ketika dia melakukan maksudnya dan selama polisi belum bergerak, kau harus berada di tempat di mana aku bisa melihatmu, agar aku bisa menjagamu."

Hyukjae membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, tetapi kemudian dia menahan diri, menyadari bahwa perkataan Donghae ada benarnya juga. Tetapi meskipun begitu, itu tidak membenarkan perlakukan Donghae kepada Zhoumi tadi. "Tetapi tetap saja aku tidak suka, kau seolah memaksa pergi Zhoumi tadi."

"Aku tidak memaksanya pergi, dia sendiri yang pergi dengan tergesa-gesa." Donghae mengangkat alisnya, "Kurasa dia hampir menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu ya?" Hyukjae merasakan pipinya merona, kemudian dia bergumam lirih,

"Aku tidak tahu... mungkin saja... dia bilang aku ada di hatinya." Suara Hyukjae menjadi pelan, berubah ragu.

Donghae terkekeh, "Dia benar-benar terlambat menyadari perasaannya, kalau kau menuruti saranku, jangan langsung memberi jalan untuk-nya." Mata Donghae menajam, "Kau sendiri, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Hyukjae tercekat, bahkan dia tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaannya kepada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menjelaskan perasannya kepada Donghae? Sementara itu Donghae mengamati ekspresi Hyukjae dan tiba-tiba senyumnya melebar.

"Kurasa Zhoumi sudah terlambat." Hyukjae yang sedang merenung dan sibuk dengan pikirannya mendengar Donghae bergumam dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak." Senyumnya mengembang, penuh arti, "Ayo kita pergi, kita harus berlatih biola untuk konser tunggalku nanti?"

Konser tunggal? Hyukjae baru mendengar informasi itu, Donghae akan mengadakan konser tunggal? Tetapi bukankah tangan Donghae belum pulih benar? Donghae melihat pertanyaan di mata Hyukjae dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita bicarakan sambil jalan, aku punya banyak rencana, dan aku membutuhkanmu, Hyukjae."

 ***** Embrace The Cord *****

Mereka berada di ruang musik, tempat Donghae biasanya berlatih di rumah itu. Ruangan itu lebih seperti ballrom yang besar, terletak di bagian belakang rumah. Dua buah biola telah disiapkan di sana, satu adalah Stradivari milik Donghae dan satu lagi adalah biola Paganini pemberian Donghae untuk Hyukjae.

Mereka berdiri di tengah ruangan dan Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan bingung, pandangannya berganti-ganti antara Donghae dengan dua buah biola yang telah disiapkan itu.

"Apakah kita... apakah kita akan bermain biola?" Hyukjae masih teringat jelas ketika dia melihat Donghae mencoba bermain biola di rumah sakit waktu itu, dan lelaki itu tidak bisa menyelesaikan permainannya karena tangannya kesakitan. Dia juga masih ingat ekspresi sedih Donghae waktu itu... ekspresi sedih sang maestro yang tidak bisa menyelesaikan permainan biolanya.

Donghae tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku ingin kau melihat sesuatu." Ditarikkannya kursi untuk Hyukjae di tengah ruangan, "Duduklah, buatlah dirimu nyaman, kau adalah penonton pertamaku." Gumam Donghae lembut. Mau tak mau Hyukjae duduk di kursi itu seperti yang diminta Donghae, duduk dengan tenang, meraskan jantungnya berdebar menanti apa yang akan terjadi.

Donghae sendiri melangkah ke depan Hyukjae dengan membawa biola Stradivarius miliknya. Jantung Hyukjae berdebar, penuh antisipasi menanti apa yang akan terjadi. Dan kemudian Hyukjae ternganga ketika dia menatap Donghae yang meletakkan biola itu di pundak kanannya... Di pundak kanannya? Apakah itu berarti... Donghae akan menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menggesek biolanya? Tetapi apakah itu mungkin?

Menggesek biola dengan tangan kiri sangatlah sulit dan sangat jarang di kalangan violinist profesional sekalipun. Bahkan seorang violinist kidal kebanyakan memilih tetap menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menggesek biolanya, karena menggesek biola dengan tangan kiri memerlukan konsentrasi dan teknik yang lebih sulit, untuk menghasilkan nada-nada yang sama persis dengan nada yang dihasilkan dengan gesekan tangan kanannya amatlah sulit, bisa dikatakan tingkat kesulitannya dua kali lipat.

Tetapi Donghae seorang pemain biola jenius bukan? Tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Donghae akan mampu melakukannya...

Hyukjae duduk di sana, menatap Donghae yang berdiri tegak di tengah ruangan, posisi sempurna seorang violinist profesional dan merasakan jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang... dan menunggu.

Lalu Donghae menggesekkan biolanya hingga alunan musik terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Nada awalnya indah... dan seketika Hyukjae menyadari bahwa ini adalah salah satu nada yang sulit. Lagu yang sama yang pernah dimainkan Hyukjae pada malam audisinya untuk mengikuti kelas khusus Donghae, lagu yang sama yang pernah mereka mainkan bersama-sama tanpa rencana.

Tchaikovsky, Violin Concerto in D major Op.35. Alunan nada yang cukup indah dan sulit, diciptakan oleh maestro yang sangat ahli dan luar biasa, dengan tingkat kesulitan yang cukup tinggi.

Ketika nada-nada berubah semakin cepat dengan sempurna, tanpa meleset sama sekali, Hyukjae ternganga, matanya membelalak, seluruh ekspresinya mengungkapkan ketakjuban yang tiada terkira. Perasaannya bergolak, antara kekaguman dan ketakjuban melihat Donghae, sang maestro biola yang jenius... ternyata bisa memainkan biolanya dengan sempurna meskipun menggesek dengan tangan kirinya! Ternyata istilah kejeniusan Donghae itu benar adanya, semua orang tidak main-main ketika menempelkan istilah itu kepada Donghae.

Lelaki ini benar-benar memiliki teknik tinggi dalam bermain biola, dan kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu bisa memainkan biolanya dengan tangan kanan dan kirinya dengan sama-sama sempurnanya, amatnya luar biasa... bagaikan sebuah keajaiban...

 ***** To Be Continued. . . *****


	19. Chapter 19

Donghae terus memainkan biolanya dengan penuh perasaaan, memainkan seluruh nada yang sulit dengan mudahnya, seolah-olah kemampuannya benar-benar sempurna tanpa pernah terluka sekali pun.

Dan kemudian, ketika Donghae memainkan nada penutup yang tinggi dan menyanyat hati di akhir cerita, dan mengakhirinya dengan kelembutan yang tak terkira... Hyukjae langsung berdiri, tidak bisa menahan dirinya dan menubruk Donghae memelukkanya sambil berurai air mata.

"Kau bisa memainkan biolamu, kau bisa memainkan biolamu dengan tangan kirimu, dan itu sempurna." Serunya penuh perasaan, membuat suaranya sedikit tercekat. Donghae menunduk, tersneyum melihat Hyukjae memeluknya dengan sebelah tangan dia meletakkan biolanya di meja, lalu lelaki itu mendongakkan wajah Hyukjae.

"Apakah permainan biolaku tadi sempurna?" lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya, tampak tidak yakin, meski pun mata Hyukjae yang berurai air mata dan sinar takjub di sana sudah cukup membuktikan kebenaran kata-kata Hyukjae. Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Permainan biolamu luar biasa, Donghae... sungguh luar biasa." Napas Hyukjae terengah, "Aku tak menyangka kau bisa memainkan biolamu sama bagusnya dengan menggunakan tangan kirimu."

Donghae tertawa, "Aku disebut maestro jenius bukan?" gumamnya sedikit angkuh, dan sekarang Hyukjae sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan keangkuhan Donghae karena perkatannya benar adanya.

"Aku senang sekali Donghae." Hyukjae mengusap air matanya, "Selama ini aku dipenuhi rasa bersalah, karena aku berpikir bahwa dirikulah penyebab kau kehilangan bakatmu... aku... aku tidak menyangka kau bisa memainkan biola dengan tangan kirimu..." suara Hyukjae tercekat, tertelan oleh isakannya.

Donghae mengulurkan jemarinya dan mengusap air mata Hyukjae, tersenyum dengan lembut, "Aku bermaksud membuatnya sebagai kejutan, dan sepertinya aku berhasil." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum, "Konser tunggalku akan diadakan sebulan lagi, aku bermaksud menggunakannya untuk memperkenalkanmu, kita akan mengambil satu session panjang di pertunjukan utama, untuk berduet biola bersama."

Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya, tidak menyangka. Dia? Donghae akan mengajaknya berduet bersamanya langsung di konser tunggalnya? Konser besar bertaraf internasional yang pasti akan dihadiri oleh ribuan orang dari kalangan musik baik dalam dan luar negeri? Tiba-tiba rasa gugup dan takut memenuhi benaknya, dia menatap Donghae sedikit ragu, "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku mampu."

Donghae tersenyum, "Kau pasti mampu, Hyukjae. Aku tahu seberapa tingginya kemampuanmu dan aku yakin." Lelaki itu mengulurkan jemarinya, dan mengangkat dagu Hyukjae. "Berduet biola denganmu terasa pas dan sempurna untukku, kau bisa mengimbangiku,semua-nya, seluruh nada yang kita mainkan seakan saling melengkapi secara alami, kau adalah pasangan bermain biolaku yang sempurna."

Dan kemudian, tanpa diduga, Donghae menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Hyukjae. Kecupan itu semula dilakukan untuk meluapkan perasaan mereka berdua, tetapi kemudian tanpa tertahankan berubah semakin dalam, Donghae merangkulkan tangannya dengan lembut memeluk punggung Hyukjae dan merapatkan kepadanya, sementara Hyukjae berjinjit dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Donghae.

Kecupan mereka semakin dalam, bibir mereka bertaut semakin erat, saling mencecap rasa satu sama lain. Dan kemudian ketika bibir mereka berpisah, napas mereka berdua terengah-engah. Saling menatap, yang satu penuh hasrat yang satu lebih seperti terkejut dan malu. Donghaelah yang pertama sadarkan diri dan tersenyum lembut, "Kurasa kita bisa satu tingkat lebih maju sebagai pasangan." Gumamnya lembut.

Pipi Hyukjae merah padam. Bingung. Apakah maksud Donghae tentang hubungan sandiwara mereka sebagai pasangan? Ataukah Hyukjae sebagai pasangan bermain biolanya? Dan kenapa mereka berciuman? Kenapa pula Hyukjae tidak bisa menolak ciumannya? Dia malahan bergayut di leher Donghae seolah-olah menggantungkan seluruh hidup-nya kepada lelaki itu.

Detik itulah Hyukjae menyadari posisinya yang merapat dengan begitu intim kepada lelaki itu, rona merah di wajahnya semakin nyata ketika dia buru-buru melepaskan diri dari pelukannya kepada Donghae, sedikit menjauh dan melangkah mundur.

"Aku... kurasa aku akan ke kamar untuk menenangkan diri." Hyukjae langsung membalikkan badannya, dan terburu-buru melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang musik itu. Donghae masih berdiri di tengah ruangan ketika Hyukjae meninggalkan-nya. Dia tercenung. Ciuman itu... ciuman itu telah memastikan segalanya.

Dan Hyukjae juga membalas ciumannya tanpa kemarahan sama sekali seperti biasa-nya, apakah itu ada artinya?

 ***** Embrace The Chord *****

Apa yang terjadi kepadanya? Hyukjae membanting tubuhnya di atas ranjang, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan nanar. Jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya yang masih berbekas ciuman Donghae, terasa panas membara...

Biasanya kalau Donghae menciumnya tanpa permisi, Hyukjae merasa jengkel, marah dan terhina, tetapi sekarang yang mengalir di dalam dirinya bukanlah itu... perasaan yang ada di sana adalah perasaan hangat yang dipenuhi dengan euforia menyengat ke dalam jiwanya.

Apakah ini karena ketakjubannya melihat Donghae mampu memainkan biolanya dengan tangan kirinya, sesempurna dia memainkannya dengan tangan kanannya? Ataukah ada perasaan lain yang bertumbuh di dalam jiwanya...? Bisa dibilang Donghae adalah lelaki satu-satunya yang pernah menciumnya, beberapa kali pula...

Jantung Hyukjae berdesir oleh perasaan yang berkembang ke dalam jiwanya, perasaan yang tidak pernah diduganya akan tumbuh kepada lelaki arogan, angkuh dan sangat suka menjahilinya, si tukang cium sembarangan, Donghae.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae merasa takut untuk menumbuhkan perasaan ini. Donghae terkenal dengan reputasinya sebagai penghancur perempuan itulah yang membuat Hyukjae merasa ragu apakah yang dirasakan Donghae kepadanya adalah keseriusan, ataukah lelaki itu sedang berpura-pura seperti yang dilakukannya kepada perempuan-perempuan lain? Dan bagaimana pula perasaannya kepada Zhoumi? Apakah perasaannya itu mulai pudar seiring dengan patah hatinya yang tidak berbalas kepada lelaki itu? Hyukjae berusaha menelaah perasaannya tetapi dia tidak menemukan jawabannya.

Pada akhirnya dia tertidur dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang masih memenuhi benaknya.

 ***** Embrace The Chord *****

Arlene menatap Andrew yang berada di balik kemudi, mereka berada di mobil yang diparkir secara tak kentara di depan rumah Donghae, mengawasi dari tadi "Kau harus bisa menyingkirkan Hyukjae di konser itu. Dia bisa saja tampil di konser itu, karena Donghae bilang acara utamanya adalah duetnya dengan Hyukjae, aku tidak mau merusak acara utama konser Donghae.

Tetapi segera setelah konser, kau harus menculik Hyukjae dan melenyapkannya, karena akulah yang akan datang ke pesta setelah konser sebagai pasangan Donghae." Matanya melirik tajam ke Andrew, "Kali ini kau tidak boleh gagal, Andrew."

Andrew mengamati Arlene dengan gelisah, "Kau yakin kali ini aman? Bukankah serangan kemarin telah membuat polisi waspada?"

"Kali ini pasti aman." Arlene tersenyum lebar, "Karena sekarang Donghae mendukungku untuk menyingkirkan Hyukjae, jadi semuanya akan lebih mudah." Senyumnya tampak mengambang, seperti seorang remaja yang jatuh cinta,"Bahkan Donghae sendiri yang memintaku supaya bisa membantunya menyingkirkan Hyukjae? Kau percaya itu Andrew? Ternyata perasaan Donghae begitu dalam kepadaku, rupanya dia masih terikat dengan pesonaku, dan segera setelah kau berhasil menyingkirkan Hyukjae, jalanku bersama Donghae akan semakin mulus."

Matanya menatap Andrew dengan penuh arti, "Dan tentu saja bayaran untukmu akan semakin besar, kalau kau berhasil melaksanakan tugasmu kali ini." Andrew tercenung, sebenarnya, jauh di dalam hatinya, terbersit ketidakpercayaan akan kata-kata Arlene bahwa Donghae mendukungnya.

Tetapi Arlene tampak yakin dengan kata-katanya, dan bayarannya terasa begitu menggoda, sehingga Andrew memutuskan akan me-laksanakan tugasnya dengan sebaik-baiknya kali ini.

 ***** Embrace The Chord *****

Pagi harinya ketika Hyukjae keluar dari kamar. Dia langsung berpapasan dengan Donghae di ruang tengah, lelaki itu sepertinya sudah menunggunya.

"Selamat pagi." Donghae sedang menyesap secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul panas, "Duduklah Hyukjae dan sarapan, di teko yang itu ada cokelat panas." Hyukjae duduk dengan ragu, tiba-tiba merasa canggung berduaan saja dengan Donghae dalam satu ruangan. Dia menuang cokelat dari teko ke cangkir, dan kemudian menyesapnya.

Di meja di depan mereka banyak tersaji piring-piring berisi berbagai makanan kecil dan biskuit untuk sarapan, menguarkan aroma harum di pagi hari.

"Kurasa kita harus berlatih intensif mulai hari ini, untuk persiapan konser kita."

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya, "Apakah kau tidak ingin memberitahu media dan khalayak bahwa kau bisa bermain biola dengan sempurna dengan menggunakan tangan kirimu?"

Donghae menatap kedua telapak tangannya. "Sebenarnya, ketika sakitku pulih, aku bisa memainkan biolaku dengan tangan kananku juga." Lelaki itu tersenyum miris, "Sayangnya, kemampuan tangan kananku tidak bisa kembali sempurna, dokter bilang hanya delapan puluh lima persen kemungkinan kemampuan tangan kananku kembali, dan sisa lima belas persen, bagi seorang violinist terlalu jauh untuk dikejar."

Ditatapnya Hyukjae dengan pandangan intens, "Aku dulu memainkan biola dengan tangan kiri, pada awal aku bermain biola, tetapi lalu guru biolaku mengajarkanku untuk bermain biola dengan tangan kanan, hal itu lebih kepada keindahan estetika, terutama ketika kita bermain dalam sebuah orkestra besar, posisi biola yang berlawanan akan menyulitkan di antara seluruh violinist yang berdiri berjajar dalam sebuah konser, hal itu jugalah yang menjadi alasan banyak pemain biola kidal yang tetap bermain dengan tangan kanannya."

Donghae tersenyum, "Dan untunglah sekarang aku bisa kembali kepada cara bermain alamiku, dengan tangan kiri." Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kau akan menjadi tiada duanya di dunia ini, satu-satunya pemain biola jenius yang memainkan biola-nya dengan tangan kirinya.

" Donghae tersenyum, "Aku ingin membicarakan mengenai Arlene, aku memancingnya supaya berusaha menyingkirkanmu sekali lagi, Hyukjae... dengan memancing kecemburuannya, aku tahu dia sangat pencemburu dan ketika dia termakan kecemburuannya dia akan kehilangan kehati-hatiannya." Mata Donghae tampak tajam dan serius, "Karena itu, selama proses ini terjadi sampai aku dan polisi bisa menjebak Arlene, aku minta jangan lagi kau lakukan hal seperti kemarin, pergi tanpa berpamitan seperti itu."

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku mengerti."

Donghae merubah posisi duduknya dengan santai, "Dan bagaimana dengan Zhoumi? Apakah dia sudah menghubungimu lagi?" Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba merasa bersalah kepada Zhoumi, karena semalam dia bahkan sama sekali tidak memikirkan tentang lelaki itu...

"Dia belum menghubungiku, mungkin aku akan menghubunginya nanti dan meminta maaf kepadanya."

Donghae memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, "Sampaikan permintaan maaf-ku kepadanya juga. Kurasa aku memang keterlaluan, kemarin. Aku sedikit marah karena kau menemuinya tanpa pamit kepadaku, dan aku melampiaskan kemarahan kepadanya."

Dan kenapa Donghae perlu merasa marah karena Hyukjae menemui Zhoumi tanpa pamit padanya? "Akan kusampaikan kepada Zhoumi nanti." Gumam Hyukjae setengah gugup, "Kapan kita akan berlatih?"

Hyukjae mengalihkan pembicaraan, merasa tidak nyaman membicarakan Zhoumi dengan Donghae. Donghae bersedekap, "Segera, mungkin nanti setelah kau menyelesaikan sarapanmu."

Ada senyum di sudut bibirnya ketika melihat Hyukjae beranjak dari sofa dan tidak nyaman, "Kau mau pergi kemana Hyukjae?"

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar, dan mempersiapkan diri sebelum latihan." Hyukjae menjawab cepat, merasa gugup tiba-tiba. Donghae hanya diam ketika Hyukjae beranjak pergi meninggalkannya, tetapi ketika Hyukjae sudah di ambang pintu, Donghae memanggilnya.

"Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya sambil mengerutkan keningnya, "ya?" Lelaki itu duduk di sana, benar-benar tampan seperti pangeran hedonis yang sempurna, dengan tangan bersedekap dan tatapan mata tajam. Dan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya sangat mengejutkan.

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta kepadamu."

 ***** To Be Continued. . . *****


	20. Chapter 20

Hyukjae terpana, menatap Donghae dengan mata membelalak seolah-olah tak percaya mendengar apapun yang dikatakan oleh lelaki itu. "Apa?"

Donghae berdiri dari duduknya, memandang Hyukjae dengan tatapan serius, "Kurasa aku jatuh cinta kepadamu, Hyukjae."

Apakah Donghae sedang mengerjainya dengan kejahilannya seperti biasanya? Hyukjae berdiri di sana, menatap Donghae dengan terpaku dan kebingungan. Mulutnya bahkan menganga dengan suara tercekat di tenggorokannya, tidak tau akan berkata apa.

Sementara itu Donghae melangkah mendekat dan berdiri dekat di depan Hyukjae, lelaki itu tampak tenang, menebarkan senyumnya yang mempesona. "Jadi, Hyukjae? Apakah kau membalas perasaanku?"

Sebuah pernyataan cinta? Perempuan mana yang tidak akan berdegup seluruh jantungnya merasakan pernyataan cinta dari lelaki yang begitu mempesona seperti Donghae? Hyukjae sendiri merasakan debaran di jantungnya semakin nyata, dia ingin menjawab tetapi tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Aku tidak terbiasa ditolak seseorang." Mata Donghae mengerjap angkuh, "meskipun begitu bisa kukatakan kepadamu bahwa kau sebenarnya mencintaiku, hanya saja kau belum menyadarinya." Dengan lembut jemari Donghae bergerak menyentuh rambut Hyukjae di dekat telinga dan menyelipkannya ke balik telinga Hyukjae, "Cepatlah sadari perasaanmu kepadaku dan datangi aku." Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, mengecup bibir Hyukjae lalu melangkah berlalu melewati Hyukjae yang masih terpana dan meninggalkannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dan Hyukjae masih berdiri di sana, terpana, merasakan kelembutan kecupan Donghae di bibirnya yang selembut kupu-kupu. Benarkah itu tadi pernyataan cinta?

Hyukjae menyentuh bibirnya. Donghae tampak begitu tulus dan serius, lelaki itu sepertinya tidak main-main. Apakah Donghae serius? Dengan pernyataan cintanya itu? Hyukjae masih saja tidak bisa membaca Donghae, dan lagipula, reputasinya di masa lalu sebagai penghancur perempuan membuatnya merasa takut-takut kalau dia menumbuhkan perasaanya kepada lelaki itu, ternyata dia hanya dipermainkan dan menjadi korban, seorang perempuan yang dihancurkan perasaannya seperti korban-korban Donghae sebelumnya.

 ***** Embrace The Chord *****

Yang dilakukan Hyukjae pertama kalinya untuk menelaah perasaannya adalah dengan menelepon Zhoumi. Lama sekali dia menunggu dan teleponnya tidak diangkat-angkat, tetapi kemudian pada deringan yang kesekian kali, akhirnya Zhoumi mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hallo Hyukjae?"

Ada suara hiduk-pikuk di belakang Zhoumi, membuat Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya. "Halo Zhoumi, ramai sekali di belakangmu, kau ada di mana?"

Hening sejenak, hanya hiruk pikuk yang terdengar sebagai background suara. Dan kemudian Zhoumi bergumam. "Aku ada di bandara Hyukjae."

"Di bandara? Kenapa?"

Terdengar helaan napas Zhoumi di sana, "Aku pergi untuk menyusul Xian Hua, Hyukjae. Kurasa kalau kami benar-benar serius dengan hubungan ini harus ada salah satu yang berjuang."

Seketika itu juga Hyukjae berdiri dari duduknya, benar-benar terkejut. "Kau benar-benar-benar akan pergi ke luar negeri untuk menyusul Xian Hua?" dia setengah berteriak, terdorong oleh keterkejutannya.

Sekali lagi Zhoumi menghela napas panjang, "Semula aku meragukan perasaanku, tetapi kemudian setelah kejadian kemarin..." Zhoumi menghela napas panjang, "Aku memutuskan untuk serius terhadap Xian Hua."

Setelah kejadian kemarin? Apakah yang dimaksud Zhoumi adalah insidennya dengan Donghae kemarin?

Hyukjae terdiam, menunggu, menanti apakah akan ada patah hati di benaknya yang akan menyergap jantungnya. Apalagi mendengar kenyataan bahwa Zhoumi berangkat untuk mengejar cintanya kepada Xian Hua dan meninggalkan negara ini. Tetapi ternyata perasaan itu tidak muncul di dalam hatinya, dia menunggu dan terus menunggu yang muncul malah perasaan sayang dan dorongan untuk memberi semangat kepada Zhoumi.

"Semoga kau berhasil menyelesaikan permasalahanmu dengan Xian Hua, Zhoumi, semoga kau berbahagia bersama Xian Hua." Gumam Hyukjae tulus.

Hening sejenak, kemudian ketika Zhoumi berkata-kata, Hyukjae bisa mendengar ada senyum di dalam suaranya, "Terimakasih Hyukjae, kuharap kau juga berbahagia bersama Donghae. Semula aku memang tidak setuju, tetapi kemudian kulihat dia sangat serius kepadamu dan dia tampaknya sangat melindungimu, mungkin kau adalah perempuan yang pada akhirnya bisa menaklukkan Donghae dan menghentikan reputasinya sebagai pengancur perempuan."

Hyukjae tercekat, dia teringat akan keraguannya kepada pernyataan cinta Donghae, dan kemudian mulai merasakan rasa hangat di dadanya. Zhoumi bisa melihat bahwa Donghae serius kepadanya, ibu Donghae juga sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa Donghae menyimpan perasaan yang dalam kepadanya.

Apakah itu berarti bahwa Hyukjae harus mulai mempercayai Donghae dan membuka hatinya kepada lelaki itu?

 ***** Embrace The Chord *****

Donghae sedang berada di ruang musik, melatih nada-nada yang indah dari alunan biolanya, ketika Hyukjae muncul di ambang pintu dengan hati-hati, takut mengganggu latihan Donghae.

Tetapi ternyata Donghae menyadari kehadirannya, dan lelaki itu menghentikan latihan biolanya. Setelah meletakkan biolanya dengan hati-hati pada meja yang tersedia, Donghae tersenyum kepada Hyukjae.

"Apakah kau sudah siap untuk berlatih biola bersamaku, Hyukjae?" Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya, dan melangkah memasuki ruang musik itu.

"Aku siap." Gumam Hyukjae pelan.

Donghae tersenyum lembut dan mengedikkan bahunya ke arah biola Paganini yang sudah menjadi milik Hyukjae dan diletakkan di kotaknya di atas meja, "Ayo. Ambil biolamu." Gumamnya.

Dengan penuh semangat Hyukjae mengambil biola itu dari kotaknya dan meletakkan di pundak kirinya. Donghae sudah berdiri dan meletakkan biola itu di pundak kirinya sama seperti Hyukjae, berdiri tegak dengan posisi sempurna seorang violinist.

"Kau ingin memainkan lagu apa?" Hyukjae menarik napas panjang, memandang Donghae dengan tatapan mantap.

"Beethoven Violin Romance no 2," jawabnya tak kalah mantap. Donghae mengangkat alisnya mendengar pilihan lagu Hyukjae.

"Violin Romance, ya?" lelaki itu tersenyum penuh arti kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, "Mari kita mainkan, sepertinya benakku sedang dipenuhi oleh hal-hal romantis."

Pipi Hyukjae memerah menerima tatapan tersirat Donghae, dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan kemudian memulai nada awal. Seketika itu juga, seperti sudah bisa membaca nadanya, Donghae langsung memasukkan nada pendamping yang menyempurnakan permainan musik itu. Permainan musik yang mencerminkan perdamaian hati Beethoven dalam menghadapi penyakitnya, musik yang mencerminkan sisi lembut dan ringan dari Beethoven.

Nada-nada berpadu sempurna, luar biasa indahnya, memenuhi ruang musik itu. Alunan musiknya seolah-olah dimainkan oleh dua orang yang memiliki satu hati, sungguh kesempurnaan yang tidak ter-katakan. Kalau ada orang yang mendengarkan permainan musik duet mereka ini, pastilah mereka akan terpana.

Dari awal sampai akhir, keseluruhan keindahan nadanya terus dan terus berpadu, sampai akhirnya, Hyukjae menguarkan nada penutup dan Donghae mengikutinya. Mereka menyelesaikan permainan duet mereka dengan sempurna. Luar biasa sempurnanya bagi Donghae. Lelaki itu meletakkan biolanya dan menatap Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Kau adalah pasangan yang sangat sempurna bagiku, Hyukjae." Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan hati-hati.

"Apakah kau serius dengan perkataanmu?"

"Perkataan yang mana?" Donghae tersenyum lebar, membuat pipi Hyukjae memerah.

"Pernyataan cintamu tadi."

Donghae memasang ekspresi penuh makna, meskipun begitu, ada keseriusan di dalam nada suaranya, "Apakah kau tidak tahu? Aku menjalin hubungan dengan banyak perempuan, tetapi tidak pernah sekalipun aku menyatakan cintaku kepada mereka semua." Mata Donghae berubah tajam, "Kau adalah satu-satunya perempuan di mana aku menyatakan cintaku."

Pipi Hyukjae memerah, meskipun begitu dia masih belum yakin. "Dan apakah kau serius dengan kata-katamu? Kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku bukan?" Donghae melangkah mendekat, selangkah lebih dekat di depan Hyukjae.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti sedang bermain-main?" tangannya terulur, meraih dagu Hyukjae. "Pada mulanya aku jatuh cinta setengah mati kepada permainan biolamu. Sungguh-sungguh jatuh cinta, sehingga aku rela melakukan apa saja supaya kau mau menjadi muridku dan aku bisa terus menerus mendengarkan permainan biolamu yang indah itu, bagiku kau adalah perempuan yang sempurna, perempuan yang bisa memeluk semua nada, dan kemudian, tanpa kusadari pikiranku terlalu fokus kepadamu dan kau kemudian menguasai seluruh pikiranku."

Mata Donghae menggelap, "Aku tidak pernah berencana jatuh cinta kepada siapapun, Hyukjae. Dan aku bahkan tidak mengira aku bisa jatuh cinta, tetapi aku mencintaimu dan perasaan ini bukan main-main."

Ya. Pada akhirnya, Hyukjae meyakini perasaan Donghae. Siapa yang tidak percaya ketika melihat betapa ekspresi Donghae begitus seriusnya kepadanya?

"Dan sekarang, apakah kau masih belum mempercayaiku?" Donghae bertanya, menatap Hyukjae dengan penuh tanda tanya, "Apakah kau membalas perasaanku, Hyukjae?"

Tidak perlu menunggu lama lagi, Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap Donghae dengan pipi merona. "Kurasa aku... aku membalas perasaanmu."

"Kau apa?" Donghae tampaknya tidak puas dengan pengakuan Hyukjae.

Pipi Hyukjae semakin merona. "Aku.. kurasa aku juga mencintaimu."

"Benarkah?" Donghae mengangkat alisnya, "Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu kepada Zhoumi?"

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang, "Zhoumi memutuskan pergi ke luar negeri untuk mengejar Xian Hua."

"Bagus." Tanpa perasaan Donghae bergumam, "Jadi dia tidak akan mengganggu kita lagi." Tetapi kemudian lelaki itu menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan mata menyelidik, "Apa kau menerima cintaku karena Zhoumi meninggalkanmu?"

Hyukjae langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "Tidak!" kata-kata itu seolah-olah susah keluar dari bibirnya, "Ketika Zhoumi mengatakan bahwa dia akan pergi mengejar Xian Hua, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa selain rasa yang tulus supaya dia berhasil mengejar cintanya, pada saat itu aku sadar bahwa aku sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa kepada Zhoumi."

Senyum Donghae melebar dan kemudian tanpa permisi, lelaki itu mendekat dan merengkuh Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya, "Kalau begitu sekarang kita tidak bersandiwara lagi? Kau benar-benar menjadi kekasihku?"

Hyukjae mengangguk malu dengan pertanyaan Donghae itu. Donghae terkekeh, memeluk Hyukjae semakin rapat dan mengecup dahi Hyukjae."Menjadi kekasihku tidaklah mudah, kadangkala aku bisa menjadi sangat egois dan posesif. kuharap kau siap."

Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau sudah sangat egois, angkuh, jahil, pemaksa, dan tukang cium sembarangan. Meskipun begitu aku tetap saja jatuh cinta kepadamu." Hyukjae tersenyum lucu, "Kurasa aku siap menghadapi segalanya." Donghae tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita berlatih biola dan mempersembahkan duet sepasang kekasih yang mempesona."

 ***** FINISH *****


	21. Epilog

**EPILOG**

 **::  
** Penonton sangat ramai memenuhi seluruh tempat duduk elegan yang tersedia. Semua kursi penuh dan seluruh barisan orkestra telah menempati posisi masing-masing.

Donghae dan Hyukjae berada di ruang ganti. Donghae mengenakan tuxedonya dan menatap Hyukjae dengan lembut, "Gugup?" tanyanya penuh sayang, dalam sebulan ini mereka telah menjadi kekasih yang sedemikian dekat dan saling mencintai.

Benar-benar seperti menemukan pasangan jiwa yang telah terpisah sedemikian lama. Tidak seperti sikap dingin Donghae sebelumnya, lelaki itu ternyata bisa menjadi begitu hangat kepada Hyukjae. Dia mudah menyatakan cinta berkali-kali dan melimpahi Hyukjae dengan penuh kasih sayang. Hyukjae sama sekali tidak menyangka, pertemuannya dengan Donghae yang berlanjut dengan berbagai permainan biola mereka bersama dan kemudian sambung menyambung oleh berbagai peristiwa akan berakhir menjadikan mereka sepasang kekasih.

Walaupun begitu, Hyukjae sungguh berbahagia, cara Donghae memperlakukannya, seolah dia adalah kekasih yang paling sempurna di dunia, seolah dia adalah satu-satunya yang berharga bagi Donghae, membuatnya merasa sangat berbahagia. Mereka berdua sungguh saling melengkapi baik dalam bermain biola maupun dalam hubungan percintaan mereka.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku tidak merasa gugup. Asal kau ada di sampingku." Donghae tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Hyukjae.

"Kurasa akulah yang merasa gugup, aku belum pernah melakukan konser dengan tangan kiri sebelumnya."

"Kau pasti bisa." Hyukjae tersenyum lembut, dengan penuh sayang. Dia merapikan dasi Donghae, "Ingat, kau adalah seorang maestro pemain biola yang sangat jenius." Dia lalu mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan mata menggoda, "Sayangnya aku tidak punya jepit rambut kupu-kupu berlian seperti yang dimiliki ibumu untuk meredakan rasa gugupmu."

Donghae tertawa lalu memeluk Hyukjae dengan sayang, "Aku tidak butuh jepit rambut itu, aku sudah memiliki yang paling berharga di dalam genggaman tanganku, bukan?" Pipi Hyukjae memerah,

"Terimakasih karena mencintaiku, Donghae." Mata Donghae meredup.

"Dan akupun demikian adanya, Hyukjae, terima kasih karena telah bersedia mencintaiku."

 ***** Embrace The Chord *****

"Nanti setelah konser kau culik Hyukjae di sini, dia akan keluar dari sisi panggung sebelah sini." Arlene berbisik kepada Andrew yang menyamar, berpakaian sebagai salah seorang kru.

Arlene tentu saja sudah berdandan cantik sekali karena dia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk berdandan secantik mungkin sebagai pasangan Donghae di pesta nanti. Mereka berdua sedang berdiri di sisi panggung, berbisik-bisik mencurigakan.

Andrew menganggukkan kepalanya, "Oke, jadi nanti setelah Hyukjae keluar panggung, aku akan membiusnya dengan obat bius dan membawanya pergi dari sini. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan kepadanya?"

Arlene terkekeh jahat, "Kau bisa melakukan apapun kepadanya. Kau bisa menjualnya atau bahkan membunuhnya, aku tidak peduli, yang pasti Hyukjae harus menyingkir dari sisi Donghae!" Sebelum Andrew sempat berkata-kata, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari ujung samping panggung. Arlene menoleh dengan terkejut, tetapi langsung tersenyum lebar ketika menyadari bahwa yang bertepuk tangan adalah Donghae.

"Donghae! Sayangku!" Arlene setengah melompat ingin menghampiri Donghae, tetapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti ketika dari sisi lain ada banyak polisi yang muncul, dengan posisi melingkar, mengepungnya dan Andrew. Wajah Arlene langsung pucat pasi, dia menatap Donghae kebingungan.

"Donghae? Apa-apaan ini?" dia bertanya suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya, ketakutan karena polisi yang mengepungnya.

Donghae hanya terdiam, berdiri dan menatap Arlene tanpa ekspresi. Lalu lelaki itu mengeluarkan perekam dari balik saku jasnya.

Suara perekam itu sungguh lantang, mengulang kembali semua percakapan Arlene dengan Andrew sebelumnya yang berencana melukai Hyukjae.

" _... Kau bisa melakukan apapun kepadanya, kau bisa menjualnya atau bahkan membunuhnya, aku tidak peduli, yang pasti Hyukjae harus menyingkir dari sisi Donghae!"_ Segera setelah rekaman itu berakhir, polisi bergerak maju dan meringkus Arlene bersama Andrew, Arlene meronta-ronta, menatap Donghae dengan tidak percaya, benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa Donghae akan melakukan hal ini kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini Donghae? Kenapa kau tega melakukannya kepadaku? Aku mencintaimu Donghae... Aku mencintaimu!" Arlene berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila, berusaha meronta-ronta ketika polisi meringkusnya dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Setelah Arlene dan Andrew menghilang dibawa polisi, Hyukjae muncul di sebelah Donghae. "Kurasa kita bisa tenang sekarang."

Donghae tersenyum. "Ya, kita bisa tenang sekarang." Diraihnya jemari Hyukjae dan dikecupnya, "Ayo, penonton sudah menunggu, mari kita berikan konser terindah kita."

Donghae dan Hyukjae dengan membawa biola masing-masing, berjalan melangkah menuju panggung yang terbuka. Suara penonton langsung riuh menyambut kedatangan mereka, pasangan duet sempurna yang telah lama dinanti-nanti, apalagi kondisi Donghae yang sudah vakum hampir sebulan bermain biola karena lukanya, membuat perasaan antisipasi penonton semakin dalam.

Suara applause semakin riuh rendah dan beberapa penonton bahkan berdiri, padahal Donghae dan Hyukjae belum mulai bermain biola. Hyukjae menatap penonton yang begitu banyaknya mememenuhi kursi penonton, dia menghela napas panjang dan menatap ke arah Donghae, lelaki itu tersenyum kepadanya, memberinya senyuman menguatkan.

'I Love U' Donghae menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa suara, memberikan Hyukjae ketenangan dan perasaan bahagia yang luar biasa. Dia meletakkan biola itu di pundaknya, dan kemudian menghela napas panjang, menunggu Donghae menggesekkan nada awal musik mereka, dan menyusulnya dengan permainan biolanya sendiri yang tak kalah indahnya.

Suara musik yang begitu sempurna, penuh dengan nada simponi yang mempesona, memenuhi gedung orkestra yang sangat besar itu, membuat seluruh penonton terpana. Suara musik yang indah juga mengalir di benak Donghae dan Hyukjae, benak dua orang yang diprsatukan oleh nada, dipeluk oleh nada hingga kemudian saling mencintai satu sama lain.

 ***** END *****

 **Alhamdulillah selesai juga ff remake ini. maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama *bagi yang masih setia :D *. Thanks udah review ff ini dan terimakasih juga sudah memfollow dan memfavoritkan ff ini. sekali lagi terima kasih.**

 **Dan MUNGKIN ini akan menjadi ff terakhir yang saya publish di ffn. Saya akan mulai mempublish ff di akun wattpad ( hanryeong411) tapi tidak sering-sering. Dan untuk ff remake dengan Cast Sibum diusahakan saya seelsaikan. Tapi tak janji okee..**

 **Sekali lagi thanks for review guys.. ^^**


End file.
